Mizuage
by omtatelo
Summary: Una Kunoichi debe estar preparada para todo: espiar, pelear, curar y saber complacer... toda kunoichi de Konoha pasa por el ritual en el que pierde la inocencia. kakaxSaku, NejixTenXGai otros pairings extraños.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**

monos y términos: todo es pirata, menos el fanfic, claro. XD

* * *

Era una tarde de junio, por ahí de los días de cáncer. Sakura lo pasaba pro su cabeza una y otra vez. Tsunade Sama había hablado con ella esporádicamente del asunto, hasta que la fecha iba pareciendo cada vez menos lejana, hasta que aquella mañana la godaime la llamara ara hacerle la pregunta qeu toda kunoichi de Kohoha debe responder.

—Has cumplido los dieciocho, Sakura

—Hai, Hokage Sama. ¿tiene qué ver eso con mi nueva misión?

—Algo así

Sakura miró a su sensei de manera interrogante, esperando a que continuara.

—Como tú sabes, Sakura, las misiones de una kunoichi no son fáciles. de un momento a otro puedes llegar a estar orillada a participar de ciertas situaciones a las que puede ser que no estés acostumbrada, y puede que no sean precisamente de tu agrado.

Sakura no dijo nada, sino que prefirió esperar a que Tsunade fuera más específica.

—Sakura... sé que ésta pregunta es un poco incómoda, pero... ¿ya has estado con un hombre?

Y supo entonces a qué se refería.

—No, Hokage sama

—Sakura, éste es un buen momento para programar tu _Mizuage_.

El Mizuage, la ceremonia de desfloración de la Kunoichi era uno de los acontecimientos más misteriosos de la vida shinobi. A diferencia del Mizuage de la Geisha, en la aldea ninja, este ritual no significaba el paso a la edad adulta. Tampoco era subastada la primera noche de la chica, sino que se llevaba a cabo en secreto, como parte de la instrucción de una kunoichi para llevar a cabo ciertas misiones.

—Pero...—dijo Sakura molsesta— es necesario?, es decir..¿tengo qué..?

— No me mires así...

Sakura siguió caminando y meditándolo. Aquella costumbre, en apariencia arcaica seguía en vigor en la aldea de la hoja para cumplir dos propósitos. El primero era frío y práctico: la kunoichi debía ser instruida para el acto sexual, debía ser experta en el arte de seducción a fin de poder dominar situaciones complejas. hace muchos años el mizuage de la kunoichi tenía carácter obligatorio por la misma razón; sin embargo, el ritual no había sido eliminado porque tenía un segundo propósito más noble: era la oportunidad que una Joven ninja tenía de tener su primera experiencia en condiciones especiales, con algún varón de su confianza. En otras palabras, el mizuage podía ser la garantía que una chica podía tener de entregar su cuerpo por primera vez a alguien a quien por lo menos conociera y estimara, y no en medio de alguna misión loca, con un sujeto poco amable como parte de alguna maniobra desesperada. Por eso, alcumplir cierta edad, o antes de de enviar a la una kunoichi a alguna misión especialmente peliaguda, era frecuente llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Recordó el sueño que había tenido esa misma mañana, cuando despertó hecha una sopa: Sólo ella y su Sasuke kun, batiendo sábanas en medio de la noche.

_"quizá"_ se dijo

Esa misma tarde, las chicas se reunieron en casa de Sakura. Ino llegó primero, como siempre, saludando de manera socarrona.

—Hola, frentuda  
—Ino cerda

Rieron.

—Ino —titubeó— tengo algo qué contarte  
—¿En serio¿Acaso algo sobre sasuke..?  
—bueno... sí y no  
—¿sí y no?  
—Más bien no. Pero, con un poco de suerte, podría poner las cartas a mi favor.  
—¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Ino mientras echaba un ojo al apetitoso contenido del refrigerador  
—Tsunade sama hoy me ha preguntado... —Sakura dudó—- me ha preguntado si ya quiero tener el mizuage  
—¡Oh, por Kami¿es en serio?—gritó Ino

—Baja la voz, que mis padres no saben esto, y creo que no deben saberlo.

—Pero ¡Vamos! dime que le respondiste

—Que no sabía

—Bueno...—y pensó un poco— no creo que sea desición para tomarse a la ligera. ¿Ya has pensado en ello?

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Y ..?

—Quería hablarlo primero contigo

—Que amable de tu parte, frentudilla —dijo Ino— pero... qué tiene qué ver la ceremonia de tu desfloración con Sasuke?

—Pensé que tal vez...

—¿Osea que... Se puede hacerlo con quien tú quieras? yo pensé que el rito sólo lo realizaba el líder del equipo...

Hubo silencio. En ese momento acudió a su mente el pensamiento que había estado evitando todo el día.

Kakashi, su maestro, vestido con un traje ceremonial, deshacía lentamente su obi, respirandole por detrás de la oreja...

—La verdad no le he preguntado los detalles.—dijo Sakura después de un minuto. Ino notó un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz de su amiga

—Sakura¿porqué te quedas callada¡Díme qué te estabas imaginando, puerca!

No respondió. En ese momento Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, de modo que las chicas ninja caminaron hacia la puerta.

En medio de la tertulia, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari y Hinata, bebían algo de cerveza y comían papas fritas con valentina, limón y salsa maggi. Un poco entrada en calor, Ino, habló.

—...No saben lo que Sakura me contó hoy... espera, frentuda... ¿pensabas contárselo a las chicas o ya la cagué?

—Bueno, no importa, se los iba a contar tarde o temprano

—Suelta el chisme, Haruno -dijo Temari

—Pues... sólo lo diré si me cuentan cada una un secreto

Hinata se hizo bolita

—¿Estás segura, Sakura chan?

—No seas tímida, Hinata —Intervino Tenten— no tiene nada de malo; además, nadie va a decir nada.

—¿Todas de acuerdo?- Dijo la rubia de la arena

Asintieron.

—La frentuda va a tener su Mizuage

—¿¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! —soltaron las demás al unísono

—No es seguro —aclaró Sakura— después de todo, en Konoha es opcional tener un mizuage

—Pero es probable que termines llevándolo a cabo —comentó Tenten, con cierto aire de mundo.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —inquirió la pelirrosa

—Porque ya lo estás considerando. Verás, hacer el mizuage no es tan mala opción como parece

Las miradas se centraron en el par de chongos.

—Tuviste ya un mizuage, Tenten? — preguntó incrédula Ino

La chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientra reía nerviosa.

—¿¿Queee¿Lo hiciste con Gai??

—Eso es un secreto, —rió Tenten, pero su cara enrojeció considerablemente

—¿Será posible...?—Dijo Ino con cara de Asco

—Cuéntanos, Tenten¿con quién fue' —preguntó Sakura—y.. ¿¿cómo te decidiste??

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? quiero saberlo todo—intervino Temari

—¿Vas a decírselos, Tenten?—quiso saber Hinata

—Está bien, todo empezó un día en el despacho de la Hokage, el año pasado...

* * *

_Este fic, el primero que hago en ésta página, y el tercero de toda mi vida (hice dos a los 14 años, hace 7) está dedicado a todos los autores que escriben las historias que me encanta leer. No pretendo ganar un Nobel, pero espero que les guste compartir un poco de las fumadeces que se me ocurren._

_Está inspirado en Memorias de una Geisha… que irónicamente no lo he leído, sólo ví la peli._

_Y bueno, como es de ley para un autor decir… dejen review!! Yo siempre les dejo a todos, sean buenos_

_Los amo_

_Omtatelo_


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi danna?

II

¿Quieres ser mi danna?

Al mismo tiempo, en la torre del Hokage, Tsunade revisaba solicitudes amontonadas sobre el escritorio. Pilas y pilas para clasificar._ "Tan tarde y yo todavía trabajando. No debería dejar que se acumulara tanto"._ Y sin embargo, el día de mañana tendría qué tener esos papeles en orden, para poder enviar a cada ninja a la misión que mejor pudiera cumplir. Había cientos de tareas ridículas para gennin, como persecución de gatos o el mantenimiento de una granja. Había misiones de espionaje _"perfecta para Ino"._ Unos cuantos tipos duros qué buscar _"Naruto querrá acción. Esa es buena para él"_ Acá pedían un guardaespaldas _"Hyuga… Hanabi. Me quedo con Hinata y Neji por si hay alguna misión peligrosa más tarde…"_ un niño perdido para Kiba, otro guardaespaldas, unas facturas traspapeladas, aquí y allá. De repente vio algo distinto:

**Asunto: **_solicito ninja médico mujer _**Rango:**

**Tipo de misión:**

(x) custodia ( ) trabajo pesado ( ) persecución ( ) investigación ( )soporte militar (x)otro

**Número de beneficiarios**: 1

**Fecha: **20 de julio

**Lugar**: País Del Ave

**Descripción**: Solicito shinobi femenina para escoltar a dama de la tercera edad enferma hasta su pueblo natal Sadame posibles asaltos. La dama no acepta compañía masculina. Le disgustan los médicos. No debe saber que su guardia es médico

Tsunade Leyó las notas que había escrito Shizune al pié de la solicitud:

_NO HOMBRES Pueblo peligroso, matan y entierran. COBRARLE CARO_

Tsunade pensó para sí misma

_Sólo tenemos dos ninjas médicos en Konoha, Sakura y Yo misma. No tengo alternativa: irá Sakura, porque yo no tengo permitido moverme de aquí. No me gusta ese lugar para enviar a una joven. Por otro lado, esta misión es en dos semanas… en definitiva el asunto del mizuage necesita ser resuelto ya. Mañana hablaré con ella, si no consigue a su danna en el trasncurso de esta semana, Kakashi va a tener qué asumir su responsabilidad, claro, si Sakura decide hacerlo antes de irse en medio de ese bacanal._

Después de estas reflexiones, tomó en sus manos el marcados rojo y clasificó la misión. _"B"_

_-------_

Tenten comenzó su relato.

—Acababa de llegar de una misión junto a Ino y Choji¿Te acuerdas, Ino? Cuando nos mandaron de escolta con la chica de los gatos.

—Cómo olvidarlo. —repuso la aludida

—Bueno, si recuerdan aquella vez no la pasamos demasiado bien. Al final resultó que tuvimos qué protegerla de su tío, que era un pervertido.

—Hai. Siempre nos mandan a misiones rango C y luego resultan ser B o A—comentó Hinata

—Y nos pagan como si no lo fuera—indicó Ino

Todas suspiraron de resignación

—Tú sigue contando—dijo Sakura, visiblemente interesada.

—Después de esa misión, tuve una especie de crisis vocacional. De esas veces que te preguntas si seguir el camino ninja verdaderamente es lo tuyo. Tuve qué escribir mi informe tal cual pasaron los hechos. Al final se lo entregué a Tsunade sama y días después me citó en su oficina…

-----

—Hokage sama— Tenten hizo una reverencia al entrar al despacho

—Tenten. Pasa por favor

—Hai

—Iré directo al grano. Leí el informe de la última misión y temo decir que no quedé muy satisfecha con los resultados

—¡Pero…!

—Déjame continuar— la calló la sannin— por supuesto, su actuación fue brillante, como pocas, pero no pude pasar por alto los pormenores de la misión y creo que de haber previsto ciertos acontecimientos te hubiera hecho antes de que partieras en esa misión la propuesta que voy a hacerte ahora. —sacó un expediente— Tienes… 18 años y tres meses; por lo tanto —respiró hondo— estás en la edad ideal. Ahora, dime, Tenten san¿estás interesada en programar tu mizuage, antes de que vuelva a presentarse otra ocasión como aquella?

Tenten se quedó mirando las tablas de la duela, y comenzó a contar las vetas una por una-

—¿cuándo sería eso, Hokage sama?

—Yo lo haría lo más pronto posible. ¿Unos quince días, tal vez? Aunque, por supuesto, esas cosas no pueden preverse.

—Entiendo

—y bien… ¿qué opinas al respecto de la opción que te ofrezco?

—Caray, me toma por sorpresa, sin embargo, reconozco que lo que pasó me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas. Ahora mismo no sé qué es lo más adecuado para mí; es sumamente confuso…

—Claro, no me tienes qué responder ahora. Piénsalo; consúltalo con tu almohada y cuando quieras siéntete con la confianza de hablar de lo que quieras conmigo.

Tenten se tomó unos segundos antes de formular una pregunta obvia. Algo turbada

—Hokage sama… antes que cualquier cosa… ¿Quién sería en dado caso mi _danna_?

—Pues, por defecto sería Gai. —Tenten sintió escalofríos

-------

—¡Momeeeeeeeento! Tu danna no es el que … ?—insinuó Sakura

—Sí, es el que te "inicia" por así decirlo— respondió Hinata

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaacalaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡Sí lo hiciste con Gai!!!

—¡INO! —la regañó Hinata

-------

—… Pero si otra persona está capacitada y accede, también puede hacerlo. —Añadió Tsunade

—Momento… ¿qué es eso de "estar capacitado"?

—Hay un examen para ser _danna_. Todo líder de un equipo gennin lo toma porque es una obligación para ellos estar preparados para hacer el mizuage en cualquier momento. Puede tomarlo también un Juonin si el consejo determina que tiene la madurez suficiente.

—¿Y eso?

—El mizuage no es una luna de miel. Vas a poner en práctica técnicas nuevas.

—¿y si yo quisiera hacerlo con otra persona?

—Pues puedes hacerlo, pero pierdes el derecho al mizuage de Konoha y tú lo resuelves como puedas

—Ya veo

-------

—¿Y entonces¿Qué pasó después? —dijo emocionada Sakura

—Entonces hice lo mismo que tú haces ahora: Corrí a contárselo todo a Hinata.

-------

—¡No puedo creerlo Tenten¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡AH! no sé. Ojalá pudiera ser con Neji

—Sería muy loco, aunque no imposible.

—Pero… me da vergüenza pedirle algo así. Además, tiene qué hacer el examen y todo eso. No somos novios… no somos nada de eso.

—¿no son buenos compañeros? Explícale la situación en la que te encuentras. Dile que confías en él, que lo haga como un favor.

—No imagino a Neji haciendo ese tipo de favores

—No pierdes nada

—Podría perder su amistad

—No creo que mi primo lo tome así. Dile que te da bochorno hacerlo con alguien viejo como Gai

—Me dirá que se lo pida a Lee

—Lee apenas va a hacer el examen Jounnin, explícale de los requisitos

—no sé…

Pasó la semana completa. Tenten seguía sin decidirse a pedirle Neji que fuera su danna. Sin embargo, pensaba en ello cada almuerzo, comida y cena. Entrenar era un suplicio. Cuando escuchaba la voz de Gai diciendo cosas sobre el _"vigor"_ de la juventud, la _"llama ardiente"_ de la juventud o la _"flor"_ de la juventud su mente empezaba a construir significados vergonzosos.

—¡Tenten!

Neji, Lee y Gai miraban a tenten con los ojos abiertos a ver que la joven falló un tiro muy fácil.

Tenten nunca había fallado un tiro...

Hasta ahora.

— ¡Tenten! —replicó Gai con un tono de voz estrafalario— no había visto la llama de tu juventud tan distraída desde los doce años. Un shinobi nunca debe perder la concentración! Los resultados de tan negligente acción pueden resultar desastrosos. ¡Tenten, cien vueltas a Konoha!

—Gomen, Gai sensei— respondió la aludida. Sabía que era inútil replicar. Y comenzó a trotar en dirección a la puerta.

—Tenten… ¿estás bien?

La chica volteó al escuchar la voz seria de Lee. Sus redondos ojos preguntaban más elocuentemente que la misma frase. En verdad que la conocían bien. A su lado, unos ojos blancos le dedicaron una mirada entre curiosa y tímida, en contraste con la eterna postura rígida del que de esta forma la miraba. Tenten se sonrojó por enésima vez en ese día, al mirar en dirección a Neji. Él le preguntó en tono neutral

—¿ocurre algo?

Y se imaginó a sí misma preguntándole _"¿Neji, quieres ser mi danna?" "Neji san podría tomar mi flor?" "Neji, quiero que seas el primero" "Neji, hazme el amor"_ Y antes de que algunas de estas frases escapara de su boca sin permiso apresuró un nada convincente "No, nada". Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí. Sin querer preguntar de más Lee alzó el pulgar y la invitó a hablar con él si eso podía ayudar. Neji no articuló palabra alguna, pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente, dándose por incluído.

Como toda mujer que se ha enamorado en algún momento, la kunoichi sintió esa casi imperceptible gesticulación como la ventana hipotética al corazón de Neji. Conscientemente se sabía exagerando, pero un algo le hacía pensar que tal vez, que sólo tal vez, ella era importante para él.

A punto de empezar la vuelta cinco, Tenten encontró a Gai esperándola sentado, amigable.

—¡Tenten,!¿cómo te trata la vida?— sonrió con una de sus sonrisas— siéntate, puedes dejar de correr.

La chica no dijo nada, pero se sintió de pronto nerviosa. El shinobi le hizo espacio en la banca. Al mirarla notó su turbación.

—¿Porqué esa cara larga, mi niña?—la llamó cariñosamente, y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza, como había hecho desde que era pequeña. —¿Te trataron mal los muchachos?

Tenten había pasado los últimos siete años de su vida entrenando con Gai. Él siempre había sido así, un hombre exigente, pero optimista, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera de sus pupilos. Aunque no todos lo consideraban un héroe, como Lee lo hacía, lo cierto era que Gai había sabido ganarse el cariño de los tres gennin a su manera. Tenten recordó al ver su sonrisa la primera vez que la consoló cuando Neji la hizo llorar de coraje a los once; recordó aquella vez que en medio de una misión se sintió incómoda cuando llegó su primera menstruación y Gai le había facilitado unas compresas, sin decirle a los muchachos. Desde entonces Tenten había confiado en él para todo, hasta para aspectos tan íntimos como ese. Y sin embargo, dudó en contestar, no tanto por la pregunta como por la respuesta.

—Gai sensei…

El hombre la miró paternalmente. Finalmente, ella se animó a responderle

—Tsunade sama me propuso hacer el mizuage

A Gai se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos ya sabían los que eso significaba, lo que eso podía significar. Sin embargo, en dos segundos recuperó la compostura. Gai era un hombre que pensaba que todo en esta vida tiene solución. Además, no debía sacar conclusiones tan de repente. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y tranquilamente le peguntó:

—¿y qué has pensado al respecto?

Ella sólo atinó una palabra

—Neji

Gai se sintió librado de un peso.

—Buena elección. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No.

Una nueva oleada de temor sacudió los nervios del shinobi

—Gai Sensei¿crees que él quiera hacerlo? Me da miedo contárselo.

—Hablaré con él

—¿en serio¿Y funcionará?

—Te prometo que él va a ser tu danna. te doy mi palabra de que tendrás el mizuage más especial que una kunoichi haya tenido nunca.—dijo con su voz solemne, una sonrisa franca y una postura cien veces ensayada, con el pulgar en alto— y si no lo consigo, daré cien vueltas a Konoha caminando con las manos.

—Gracias Gai sensei.—dijo Tenten, y se abrazó a su sensei protectoramente.

-------

—¡sugoi!— dijo Ino empinando una botella de cerveza— ¡entonces fue Neji!

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. Sudó visiblemente.

—Increíble ¿cómo lo convenció Gai sensei? —preguntó sakura, abrazando un cojín

—La verdad no sé cómo lo hizo

—OK¿y luego, chonguitos? No nos has dicho lo que queremos oir, qué tal lo hizo Neji¿cómo es su trasero, qué tamaño, cuánto tiempo..? Todo eso.—repuso Temari

—No puedo hablar de eso, se lo prometí a Neji

—Ah, qué mala eres…

—Déjala, Temari Chan—intervino Hinata— no creo que mi primo quisiera que se supieran esas cosas

—Temari, yo creo que tú has de tener algo qué contar—dijo Ino, cada vez más "alegre"

—¡Sí¿Temari, tú tuviste un mizuage? Escuché que en Suna es…

—Sí, es _obligatorio_— cortó Temari abruptamente. En ese momento todas guardaron silencio.

—Temari, chan…—murmuró Hinata por lo bajo.

—¿quieres hablar de eso?— preguntó en tono dubitativo Sakura

Temari tomó un trago a su cerveza. Respiró hondo y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles que tienen ustedes la gran suerte de tomar esa decisión ustedes mismas. Sakura, —se volvió a la pelirrosa— me imagino que en este momento tú eres la más interesada en conocer todas las versiones de la historia. Muchachas,—se dirigió nuevamente a las demás, que esperaban pacientes a que continuara hablando.— ésto es lo que me tocó vivir a mí…

* * *

Finalmente, akí está el segundo capítulo. Ya tiene un largo más decente. Estoy procurando terminarlo justo donde pueda darle suspenso. No se desesperen, sí le quiero poner limón, pero más adelante, aún es pronto. La historia de Tenten no está completa, tengan un poco de paciencia, todavía no termino de contarla. 

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews a:  
_aiora-chan  
cass metallium  
Vanina  
Moony33  
Musa 555  
o-pinkit-chan-o  
nadeshiko-uchiha  
emiliii-chan hatake  
aidee03  
yondaime sparrow  
Chibisiam_

Les mando toooooodo tooooooooooodo toooooooodo... lo que me sobra!

Un beso


	3. Seguir Dormido

Temari se permitió recordar mientras apuraba una cerveza.

Ese día en la arena se soltó una tromba de tierra. Lo primero que vio al levantarse fue a Karasu sosteniendo un letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Temari-Chan" y luego una réplica de Shikamaru hecha de arena, haciendo una especie de baile exótico. No pudo reprimir una sincera carcajada y detrás aparecieron sus hermanos sonrientes con un pastel que parecía de zanahoria. De repente se le ocurrió que tenía los hermanos más lindos del mundo, aunque mañana la hicieran enojar. Kankuro haciendo bromas, como siempre,y el pequeño Gaara sonriendo, como nunca, formaban un cuadro bizarro, ajeno, y precioso. Hace cuatro años le hubiera parecido imposible presenciar una escena como esa. Al final del almuerzo Kankuro acompañó a Temari al mercado a comprarse algo bonito, mientras Gaara hacía sus "cosas de Kazekage", como los hermanos mayores solían decir. Así de alegremente empezó el que Temari siempre recordara como su día más largo.

Gaara, frente al escritorio, recibió a los dos ancianos miembros del consejo de Suna, cuyas caras largas demostraban una crueldad disimulada. Uno de ellos inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

Kazekage Sama— y el aludido asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza —Como usted sabe, y debido a la fecha que conmemoramos hoy, es decir, la mayoría de edad de su honorable hermana Temari Sama, supongo que su Excelencia sabe de qué asunto hemos venido a hablarle 

Gaara miró seriamente a los esbirros.

—Hideaki sama, como usted sabe yo no apoyo la moción, y aún más, me opongo rotundamente.

—No se trata de eso, su excelencia—Intervino el otro— el consejo ya ha tomado la decisión y nuestro deber únicamente notificarle que se ha denegado la petición que muy amablemente nos ha hecho llegar.

—Disculpenme, sus señorías— dijo Gaara con un tono que denotaba su creciente enojo— ¿Acaso no tengo autoridad para proteger a mi propia hermana de esta práctica retrógrada?

—Kazekage sama, con todo respeto, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. La ley de Suna es Una para todos y la facción de izquierda no puede permitir favoritismos.

—Los izquierdistas no tienen porqué enterarse de las intimidades de Temari Sama

—Pero lo harán, su excelencia, Sabe que esta torre tiene oídos por todas partes—dijo quedamente Hideaki

—Sin contar con la responsabilidad que tiene Temari Sama como hermana de su honorable excelencia de representar los valores de la Tierra del Viento, señoría.—dijo el segundo

—La Primera Dama de Suna debe proyectar el carácter fuerte de su nación, como shinobi, como mujer. Es por estas razones que se anula la petición; Gomen nassai, Su Señoría. Avise a Temari Sama que su danna la espera en sus aposentos a las siete en punto.

La conversación terminó ahí Los ancianos no movieron ni un ápice su posición. La gente de Suna es así, dura, inamovible.

-------

Se le figuró reconocer al hombre que esperaba de espaldas dentro de la habitación. Era robusto y rondaba la cincuentena, vestía un kimono negro de seda brillante y su cabello blanco, no de canas, sino de tono natural, largo hasta las rodillas contrastaba con una piel morena muy conservada para sus años. Al volverse le sonrió a la muchacha de forma no muy convincente, pero amable y a lo mejor hasta un poco graciosa. Quiso recordar dónde había visto a esta persona. Una mujer anciana que la vistió para la ocasión le dijo que habían traído a una persona muy importante especialmente para su primer noche, pero de todas formas no lo ubicó de momento. El viejo hizo una reverencia desenfadada y le tendió la mano.

—Acércate, hija, que no muerdo

Temari hizo un gesto de orgullo y avanzó con el paso más decidido que le permitió una repentina temblorina

—Hai—dijo con voz grave y firme

—Temari Hime, cuando usted se sienta lista.

—Al mal paso darle prisa

—Es una pena que piense eso, señorita— y agregó con un tono que ocultaba menos su lascivia— me esforzaré en que cambie de opinión…

-------

La descripción que Temari hizo de su danna hizo que Sakura y las demás pensaran horriblemente en la remota posibilidad de que Ero-sennin hubiera sido aquella persona, se miraron entre ellas y casi al mismo tiempo suspiraron "naaaaaaaa…" Otro tipo de dudas empezaron a surgir.

—¿Y te dolió?— Preguntó Hinata, un poco ansiosa

—Ie. En realidad fue más el susto. Diría que más que dolor fue vergüenza

—¿Y cómo te sentiste?

—Ha sido lo más extraño,— se sonrojó de golpe— fue, digamos… agradable en una manera extraña, incluso didáctico, pero… humillante

Y se preguntaron qué quería decir aquello.

-------

Sobre una pequeña mesa, había dos cuencos redondos que contenían clara de huevo y frutas varias, respectivamente. Jiraya hizo que Temari se sentara en la cama.

—Temari-chan ¿te molesta que te llame así?

— no se tome más libertades de las que de por sí le dio el consejo

— Hai, señorita. Vamos a empezar por donde se debe empezar, es decir, por el principio—Temari giró los ojos— ¿sabe usted besar?

— Sí.

— Bien, muéstreme lo que sabe.

Temari hizo ademán de acercarse pero los nervios la detuvieron a media postura. El viejo la tomó de los hombros y la estrujó suavemente para deshacerle los nudos.

— En primera, un shinobi debe mantener la sangre fría ante cualquier situación, dijo solemnemente. — Iremos trabajando en ello poco a poco. Date la vuelta.

Temari obedeció algo renuente, más deseando darle velocidad al asunto para terminar, cuanto antes fuera mejor. Jiraya masajeó la base del cuello hasta los homóplatos, de forma sorprendentemente profesional. A los quince minutos Temari se relajó un poco y se permitió recostarse boca abajo sobre su cama mientras el extraño albino seguía amasando los músculos de la kunoichi ala altura de hombros y espalda. Continuó así por una hora. Temari bostezó al terminar los movimientos de su danna. Escuchó la palabra "henge" seguida de un puff detrás suyo y se giró perezosamente. A su lado había una versión treinta años más joven de Jiraya mirándola de reojo.

—Pensé que así sería más fácil para ti

El albino había cuidado con detalle la pose que estaba adoptando. Había afilado el mentón, había dispuesto la luz a media intensidad y se había abierto el kimono a la altura del pecho para dejar ver los pectorales de ninja, forrados de morena piel. Hablaba con la voz má grave que le salia, porque había estudiado bien la teoriá de decía que la excitación de la mujer dependía de la voz del hombre más que de cualquier otra cosa. De alguna manera, hasta se veía guapo. Todavía tenía las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Midió la situación y decidió que daría un pequeño paso hacia adelante, de manera que deslizó sutilmente los dedos de la mano izquierda desde el hombro hasta la barbilla de la muchacha ,acariciando los vellos en el trayecto en un movimiento cien veces ensayado. Con su otra mano, alcanzó una fresa y se la puso entre los dientes. Se acercó lentamente a la cara de ella y le ofreció la fruta en la boca. Temari abrió los ojos extrañada y sintió la mirada de Jiraya invitándola a coger la fresa, dudó por un tiempo no determinado. Quizá unos segundos o un minuto. Él no se movió hasta que Temari alzó la cabeza y cogió tímidamente la fruta con los dientes. Él tomó muy suavemente su mejilla con la mano derecha mientras soltaba la fruta y se volvió a mirar a Temari. Al alejar la cara tocó la nariz con la suya en un gesto casual. Ella ahora estaba sentada a su lado y seguía sin moverse, aunque menos tensa. Prefirió distraerse comiendo la fruta , aunque miraba de vez en vez al danna. Jiraya le acercó el cuenco y le sugirió que intentara hacer lo mismo con un cuadrito de melón. Temari asió torpemente un pedazo de fruta y lo puso entre los labios. Se acercó lentamente hasta su compañero, con los ojos cerrados y sintió cómo él cogía la fruta con la boca rozando los labios con los de ella. Unos labios carnosos no muy gruesos. Nuevamente permaneció inmóvil, incluso cuando sintió que los mismos labios regresaban depositándole un beso sencillo pero bien dado, apenas reparó que el danna ya la tenía asida de la cintura en un agarre más íntimo que antes

—Temari Sama, su turno.

Temari abrió los ojos y vio los mirada aparentemente neutral y serena del ya joven sannin. Con determinación, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con un beso académico, retador, muy duro.

—Mucha fuerza, poca expresividad, Temari san

Volvió Temari, herida en su orgullo, a besarlo. Esta vez con más enjundia y con la lengua. Cuando terminó Jiraya sonrió un poco, sarcástico.

—Tiene usted el típico problema de los novatos. El beso en espionaje siempre será falso, eso lo sabemos, pero NUNCA debe parecerlo. Un último intento, vamos.

Temari lo miró desafiante. Se sentó en las piernas del sannin y lo tumbó en la cama. Éste se sorprendió, y más cuando La kunoichi se inclinó encima de él, con los ojos chispeantes. Temari puso todo su empeño en dar su mejor beso. Empezó con coraje, apretando el kimono negro de las solapas con los puños. Se concentró en el movimiento de cada músculo facial y en medir milimétricamente la presión y la saliva. Ese viejo iba a saber quién era ella. Jiraya estuvo a punto de perder el control de la situación. Cuando ella se hubo detenido tomo algo de aire y sin más le dijo.

—Parece que tienes un estilo agresivo muy peculiar.

-------

—Wow, Temari— dijo Sakura

—¿T-te gustó eso?— preguntó Hinata, turbada.

—Sí te gustó, verdad. Se te ve en la cara— dijo Tenten

— ¡Temari hentai¡Temari hentai!— cantó Ino. La de las coletas respondió con un _"¡hmp!",_ cruzándose de brazos, pero muy sonrojada.

—¿Y luego, qué pasó después?— preguntó Sakura

—¡Ahh, nooooooo..! Si Tenten no cuenta lo más interesante, yo tampoco.

—No te preocupes, ahorita la ponemos bien peda y ya verás cómo suelta todo ¡hic!— dijo Ino

—Cerda, tú mejor ya no tomes

—A propósito, cerdita ebria, tú tampoco has contado tu historia— dijo Tenten

—¿Yo?¡hic¿qué quieren que les cuente? Yo ni tuve mizuage

—¿Porqué no tuviste mizuage?— preguntó Hinata

—porque Tsunade baachan no me dejó. Dijo que ya no lo necesitaba.

Las miradas estaban puestas en Ino

—¡ahora mismo nos vas a decir cuándo lo hiciste y con quién!—amenazó Temari

-------

Kakashi formaba remolinos de sábana, inquieto por el mismo sueño por enésima vez en la semana. En medio del bosque o en un campo caminaba de noche con Sakura, de doce años, agarrada de su brazo. "tengo miedo, sensei". Y como cada vez, después del sueño notaba que cada parte de su cuerpo despertaba igual de abruptamente. Sin creer en los sueños con significado, volvía a cerrar los ojos sin querer pensar mucho más de lo habitual, y así lo sorprendía una hora y otra más.

Como en toda escena cliché, Kakashi buscó en el paseo nocturno un poco de lo que los nudos mentales le estaban negando. Sabía que hablar con alguien le haría o sentir menos o pensar menos. Ambas opciones eran buenas, y sin embargo a esas horas era altamente improbable encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a convencerlo de hablar, porque a pesar de que Kakashi prefería ésto, nunca hablaba con nadie si antes no le convencían de ello. Lo curioso del caso es que, luego de algo caminar, esa persona hipotética, contra toda probabilidad, apareció. El ninja copia avanzó sigilosamente hacia el sitio donde otro shinobi descansaba tumbado en el césped , apretando unos vendajes que llevaba en las manos.

—Linda noche¿no crees, Gai?

—Hai. Casi luna llena. ¿qué te trae por aquí?¿Acaso vienes a retarme a otro gran duelo?¾ dijo el moreno con un tono cansado e inquietantemente sereno que Kakashi nunca le había oído de día.

—¿Perdona, dijiste algo?¾ contestó Kakashi, respondiendo al impulso que siempre tenía de picarlo. Esta vez Gai sólo rió. Los dos rieron.

—Nada, nada. Pero es raro verte por aquí¾ respondió Gai en tono casual

—Lo mismo digo de ti. ¿qué también entrenas por las noches de esa manera monstruosa?

—Sí, por así decirlo. Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—no podía dormir

—Alguna pesadilla, seguramente

—Me conoces

—¿Obito?

—No

—¿Me lo dirás?

—No

—Me lo dirás.

—Si no… ¿cuántas lagartijas?

—mil, con puños cerrados

Hubo un pacífico silencio. Después de ver pasar algunas aves nocturnas Gai aventuró un comentario.

—No se me ocurre nada que te pueda perturbar aparte de Obito

—nunca imaginarías algo tan extraño

—¿Hace cuánto que piensas en lo-que-sea-que-estés-pensando

—casi dos semanas

—¿Qué pasó hace dos semanas?… a ver… mis shinobis andaban de misión, excepto Neji. Él descansó— empezó a recordar Gai, entrecerrando los ojos— Hokage sama andaba de genio… te habrá reñido por algo, aunque no te he visto salir de misión hace casi un mes. Y también el cumpleaños de Sakura chan… ¿ocurre algo, Kakashi¿Porqué te quedas callado?

— …

— ¿la Hokage te tiene castigado o algo así?

— no exactamente

— _no exactamente… _y que tal si…. Un momento.¿Cuántos cumplió Sakura?

Kakashi tardó en contestar

— dieciocho

— creo que ya sé lo que te preocupa

— si lo sabes, me sorprenderá tu perspicacia

— ¡Mizuage!— dijo Gai juguetonamente

— Gai…— dijo un Kakashi enrojecido

— ¿Qué, no se consiguió un danna menos peor?

— Gai…— dijo más rojo, y más ceñudo

— a lo mejor eres importente y por eso…

— ¡Gai!

— …o no te gusta el danna que escogió y preferirías…

— Basta Gai. —y todavía le quedó sangre para enrojecer más— Verás, ella todavía no escoge un danna. Ni siquiera sé si va a haber mizuage.

Gai lo miró a los ojos y a su sonrojo, suspicaz.

— ¿Y qué quisieras tú que pasara?

— No sé. Parece que ayer apenas era una niña

— Ajá…

— No sé en qué momento, dejó de serlo.

— Los muchachos han crecido, ya sabíamos desde el principio que este momento llegaría. Nos estamos volviendo viejos, Kakashi.

— Eso no es lo que me preocupa

Gai esperó a que Kaashi siguiera hablando

— Gai¿alguna vez te ha hecho feliz algo que sabes que está mal?

Gai dejó de ver a Kakashi, Involuntariamente se miró los vendajes de las manos

— Sí, algunas veces. ¿Eso se relaciona con tu insomnio?

— soñé que me convertía en un monstruo

— te convertías en monstruo

— Sí… y me gustaba

— ¿Qué más?

— Lo peor es que al despertar, siempre deseo seguir dormido.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic!! en verdad que no me lo esperaba. Disculpen que tarde tanto, trato de actualizar lo más pronto qeu me deja el tiempo, pero bueno, con mis dos trabajos el tiempo que me queda se lo dedico a mi patito (mi novio) o a leer los que ustedes escriben. juar juar juar. En serio estoy emocionada.

**Muchas gracias a :**

_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, aiorachan, jessymoon, XiO-chan, Emiliii-chan Hatake, yondaime sparrow _("estúpido hermano menor"_, jajaja), cass metallium, chibisiam, aidee03, fi-chan, sakurass, optimus prime, Moony13, Nemesis, Arbiter56, Sakurita55, AnAmY, Mandragorapurple, midory, ALenis, L.I.T., Nuul, EeMiiLyh-chan, Raven-ANBU_

Pidieron a Kakashi y lo tienen, si, claro, no quisiera poner el limón así tan de trancazo, pero admito que me había tardado en sacarlo. Me piden chaps más largos, pero bueno, como dije, escribo lo más que puedo n.nU. Espero que esté resultando eso de subir cada vez más el tono dela plática. ¿Porqué no quieren a Gai?? jajajaja... muaaaaaaajajajaj jaja

Se toman en cuenta sus comentarios, Gracias otra vez por su paciencia

arigato!


	4. Labios de Sal

─¿Qué tal si me dices cómo empezó todo? ─dijo Gai levantando el pulgar vendado, los dientes brillantes.

Kakashi se torturó contándole a Gai la primera vez que tocar las manos de Sakura le había producido dolor. Esa noche su equipo se instalaba en un campamento en medio del páramo y Naruto dormía en el césped a pierna suelta, mientras Sakura y el que fuera su sensei calentaban agua en la fogata, para preparar las dos últimas sopas instantáneas que habían quedado con vida. Haciendo círculos con una rama en la tierra, Sakura parecía meditar, o recordar, o fantasear. Kakashi, leía a ratos, aunque empezaba a quedarse dormido. Al voltear de vez en vez, notó que Sakura había retirado el agua del fuego, para verterla sobre las sopas. Cerrando los ojos, con el libro en la mano, empezó a sentir los párpados caer.

─Sensei ¿no vas a comer?

Una sakura iluminada por la luz de la fogata lo miraba directamente; los rasgos definidos del rostro cada vez más adulto eran trazados por el reflejo anaranjado. Cuando se lleva una vida de shinobi se aprende a valorar la bellezade los momentos de éxtasis estético, cuando las condiciones de luz y composición son correctas y espontáneas; momentos como cuando una bolsa de polietileno flota en el aire; momentos como la instantánea de Sakura de espalda al fuego, mirándolo.

Recordó a sus peques del grupo siete¿tanto tiempo había pasado? La Sakura que estaba viendo se había convertido en la mujer que siempre había soñado ser: una hermosa kunoichi de mirada determinada. De repente, en uno de esos chiszpazos de nostalgia que a veces uno tiene, Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña Sakura: la de antaño, la de ahora y la que todavía podía ser.

─¿pasa algo, Kakashi?

─Te podrá sonar lo más trillado del mundo, pero cómo has crecido.

Sakura le sonrió.

─No iba a ser una niña toda la vida¿o sí?

─Pues verás que hay gente…

La respuesta fue una risa

─En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti

─¿En serio, Kakashi? ─ Sakura entornó los ojos. Con una mirada ensoñada se lanzó traviesamente a darle un gran abrazo de oso. ─¡Te quiero mucho, sensei! ─dijo infantilmente, presionandose al pecho del ninja copia como un cachorro. Él correspondió el gesto abrazando a la kunoichi cariñosamente, y revolviéndole el cabello.

Fue ese momento en que Kakashi sintió como si hubieran liberado un sello. Como de repente sentirse maldito y glorificado por una presencia familiarmente extraña.. Una súbita necesidad de aire lo obligó a aspirar una ráfaga de aroma increíble y hubo una punzada en el bajo vientre. Quiso retener el abrazo por más tiempo, como por instinto, recordando luego, de repente, que era hombre y esa hermosa mujer, su pequeña. Vino la negación, seguida del miedo.

Se distrajo en el vapor de la sopa, el sonido de las hojas y el ronquido del shinobi rubio. Sakura todavía fue lo suficientemente inocente y confiada para dormir con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, completamente ajena a que esa noche, en ese instante, había despertado el monstruo. El ninja copia rogó a algún dios que le diera marcha atrás a sus sensaciones y tras algunas líneas del librajo decidió que la infame historia no le estaba haciendo bien. Finalmente cerró los ojos para ya no dormir esa noche.

-------

El moreno, que escuchaba atentamente, no pudo evitar que la mandíbula se desencajase. Luego le pidieron su opinión.

─Gai¿eso es normal?

El ninja cejudo apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, se perdió en sí mismo una fracción de segundo antes de adoptar teatralmente la pose del pensador.

─Esa pregunta, Kakashi… ─dijo esta primera frase de forma Shakespereana, para luego bajar unos cuantos decibeles el tono y la gravedad de la voz ─Yo no soy quién para responderla. ─finalmente añadió con tono indeterminado y confuso─deberías dejar de leer esos libros.

El copista se hundió detrás de la máscara, si se puede más. No esperaba sentirse tan avergonzado. Luego escuchó hablar gravemente y de forma titubeante al ninja cejón

─Puede que sí sea normal, Kakashi…

-------

─Ino, cerda, sabía que no eras virgen

─¿Tan predecible soy?

─A callar, todas─ dijo la de la arena un tanto exasperada─ anda, cuenta quién fue el afortunado

─Nadamás de recordarlo, se me pone la piel chinita

─¿cuándo? ─dijo entusiasmada Tenten

─En una misión, hace tiempo

En el bosque, un día de lluvia hace tiempo, tres jóvenes shinobis de la hoja se ocultaban esperando. De repente apareció el enemigo, buscando sus presencias con todos los sentidos. Tres kunais volaron en dirección al sujeto, y las sombras de los árboles empezaron a caminar en dirección a los pies del aludido, quien de un salto evadió la mancha negra, para encontarse con un puño gigante que le tumbó un molar. Aturdido por el golpe, sintio su cuerpo convertirse en marioneta antes de desmayarse y lo último que supo fue que había sido deportado.

Exhaustos y empapados, con la adrenalina al cien, Ino-Shika-Cho cayeron de rodillas en el césped, riendo sin ganas, mientras Ino curaba las heridas superficiales.

─¿Cansados? ─dijo la rubia, con los ojos ya medio cerrados

─bastante─ respondió una voz aburrida.

El otro shinobi se limitó a abrir una bolsa de celofán, y empezó a masticar su preciado contenido

─Choji Baka, deberías dejar de comer eso─ dijo Ino, divertida

─Vaca tu abuela. ─contestó el aludido, y siguió comiendo, sarcástico. El tercer ninja rió sinceramente.

─Parece que escampa¿quién hace la primera guardia?

─Yo hice la última. Les toca, niños.

─Qué flojera

─A tí todo te da flojera

─Calla

─Ustedes arréglense─ dijo la rubia─ yo me duermo ya

Aproximadamente dos horas después de haberse dormido a Ino la levantó el frío. Un bulto dormía a su lado, mientras la figura de Shikamaru montaba guardia, de pie frente al lago cercano..

─Shika kun ¿decidiste hacer la guardia?

La figura aludida tembló un poco

─Hai

Ino, vacilante se acercó. Algunas de sus amigas ya sabían que Ino se sintió atraída hacia el ninja sombra por algún tiempo, y planeaba noche tras noche arrebatarle un beso perfecto. Éste día se sintió envalentonada por una luna maliciosa. Las hojas de los árboles verdeaban blillantes, y shikamaru, la cabellera mojada, de pie sin el chaleco de chunnin dejaba al descubierto las formas de su torso. Ella bien sabía que cada vez que Shikamaru regresaba de Suna tendía a portarse más arisco. Nunca dijo porqué, ella nunca quiso saber si era cierto lo que todos decían. Se acercó a Shikamaru, con el pretexto de una herida que él tenía en el costado derecho.

─De veras, Ino, no es nada, así déjalo

─No seas tonto, Shikamaru.

El shinobi se sonrojó con el contacto. Ino pudo bien notar ésto y rozó casualmente sus abdominales. Esto hizo estremecer al ninja. El ademán de él la hizo perder su aplomo. Nunca se había atrevido a tener un contato tan insinuante.

─Shikamaru, yo…

Los ojos negros las miraron angustiados. Ino decidió que era ahora o nunca

─Ino… ¿de veras tú..?

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, ella se acercó a su boca, atrapándola. Sus labios sabían a sal y picante. Recargó sus femeninas curvas en el cuerpo de él y lo sintió estremecer.

─Ino porfavor, no me hagas esto…

─Shikamaru, yo he querido decírtelo por tanto tiempo, dijo temblando, sin dejar de asirse al cuerpo delgado del ninja.

─No sigas, porfavor, no es lo que tú crees.

─Ella volvió a besar los labios salados.

El ninja quiso decirle algo, mirándola con ojos expresivos y llorosos, pero al verla con el corazón en la mano un algo no lo dejó menos que ser presa de un deseo arrebatador.

─Ino, perdóname─ musitó antes de asirla en el abrazo intenso de un beso enamorado. La apretó fuerte, con premura, como si la vida se le fuera en retener la silueta perfecta de la kunoichi. La miró con ojos cristalinos y ella sonreía fascinada, pintada en su propio rubor.

─Shikamaru…

─No digas nada

El joven tomó su cara para mirarla detenidamente. Las mejillas y la nariz roja de frío, los ojos pulidos, era bellísima. Deseó que nunca tuviera qué terminar, que siempre pudieran estar así. Decidió que iba a girar el mundo, cuando tomó posesión de la boca de Ino, y como ella nunca le impidió, probó de su cuello y el aroma de su rubio mojado. Ino se fue sobre sus argollas juguetonamente, se dejó hacer, confiada, ida, y todavía aombrada.

Había pasado indeterminado tiempo; el ninja, encaramado encima suyo, la abrazaba ido, voraz y apasionado, ensimismado.

─Ino mi Bella...

─Shikamaru...

─porfavor, no digas nada─

─Hazme tuya

─No me pidas eso

─Onegai

**No hubo** manera de negarse. Al tener el vientre palpitante de Ino bajo sus miembros necesitó desesperadamente obedecer a las palabras trémulas. Ella tomó su cara entre las manos y él recorrió los muslos blancos de la rodilla a la cadera, enredando torpemente los dedos en una pieza de algodón que fue bajando despacio, mientras lo asaltó el pánico y la emoción. Para entonces su ardor ya era una perfecta y dura saeta que perforó con lentitud ceremoniosa el interior de Ino. Sintiéndose profano se deshizo el nudo en la garganta en una furtiva lágrima. Cada uno se preguntaba porqué estaba pasando aquello. Cada uno por razones diferentes. Ino se preguntaba si había conquistado de esa manera tan impulsiva a su compañero. El Shinobi se preguntaba cuánto iba a durar la farsa, aunque sus caprichos más oscuros le apuraban a disfrutar un momento que, con toda seguridad, no iba a regresar jamás. Con éste pensamiento sostuvo con devoción entre sus brazos al más preciado de sus anhelos y desparramó la dulzura de su falsedad en un movimiento intenso y macizo. Dos Segundos después la kunoichi daba arcadas y oprimía intemitentemente los antebrazos de su compañero. Esa Noche, el Ino-Shika-Cho perdió el balance perfecto para siempre.

-------

A Ino le brilló la mirada mientras contaba lo que debía ser un secreto, envalentonada por la cantidad de alcohol que se había bebido. Al otro extremo, una Temari escuchaba, con la mirada de soslayo. ¿Desde cuándo Ino se interesaba en Shikamaru? Era verdad. Nunca pasaba en la Hoja el suficiente tiempo para enterarse de esas cosas. Siempre había sospechado, pero jamás le dió importancia. La embajadora de Suna recordó cómo cada vez que Shikamaru le hablaba de Ino, él evadía el tema y callaba por horas. Nunca dijo porqué y ella nunca quiso preguntar si era cierto lo que sus hermanos le habían advertido. permaneció tiesa en su sitio, tratando de asimilar la verdad que le tomaba desprevenida: Shikamaru le había mentido.

-------

Ino recordaba haberse vestido para volver al campamento, junto a Choji. Se despidió cariñosamente y besó la boca del Nara antes de volverse a a costar, pero nunca supo lo que sucedió después. El ninja observó su reflejo en el agua, la cara esbelta que ostentaba no era suya. Apesadumbrado, sintiéndose un miserable oportunista, se esforzó por grabar en su memoria cada segundo y cada milímetro de piel. Media hora después apareció, bostezando con característica pereza, Shikamaru, el verdadero.

─Choji ¿eres tú?¿Qué diablos haces convertido en mí?

─Shikamaru─dijo la copia─ golpéame, golpéame muy duro.

─¿porqué?

─Me tiré a Ino...

Shikamaru miró a Choji con incredulidad. Eso no podía ser cierto, nunca pensó que Akimichi fuera capaz… miró al lugar que ocupaba el otro ninja, donde acababa de disiparse una nube. En vez de la perfecta copia de su persona, se le presentó un descompuesto Choji. Le dedico una mirada furiosa, seguida de un limpio puñetazo en la quijada.

─¡Eres un maldito cabrón…!

………….

Niñas, muchas gracias por leer es increíble la respuesta que ha tenido este experimento. en verdad agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron. En verdad me apena mucho no haber podido subir antes, en verdad tuve unas semanas increíblemente pesadas, entre el trabajo, los clientes, los exámenes y la ópera todo fue una locura. Ahora que actualizo me doy cuenta de que me estoy clavando más en mi historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a :

_**AnAmY, Sakurass, EeMiLyh -chan, Jessymoon,**_

_**aidee03, L.I.T., Raven-ANBU, Sakurita 55,**_

_**chippo sister´s, Emiliii-chan Hatake, chibisiam,**_

_**yondaime sparrow (POING), ALenis, null, **_

_**XiO-chan, -agf-, CiNtHiA, Daynes,**_

_**Reika Haiducci, Norikoko**_.

Sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta. Trataré de mejorar la ortografía, siemrpe escribo a la carrera. Todavía quedan más sorpresas, si alguien gusta continuar y tiene la paciencia.

_Con amor, Omtatelo._


	5. ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

_Este Capi va dedicado a mi patito lindo. Feliz cumple, bebe._

**

* * *

**

**¿Ni siquiera un beso?**

Kankuro puso pie en Konoha felicitándose a sí mismo por adelantar medio día del recorrido desde su villa; mas no así a su cartera, que se vería forzada a escupir para una noche en hostal, y es que pertenecer a la política, al menos para la rígida gente de Suna, no era sinónimo de lujos o despilfarros.

Demasiado temprano para que durmiera un joven trasnochador, pero demasiado tarde para tocar la puerta de la casa que le daría alojamiento, Kankuro resolvió entrar al Pub en un inquieto callejoncito de la Villa de la Hoja, donde se desarrollaba la vida nocturna de los shinobis. Acto reflejo, buscó con la mirada algún conocido, antes de detener los pasos frente a la barra. Reconoció a lo lejos la cabeza rubia de Uzumaki Naruto, un buen amigo de su hermano menor, recostado sobre una mesa, posiblemente en estado "alegre". A su lado, tan serio como se le había conocido desde siempre, Uchiha Sasuke miraba lo que a todas luces parecía "nada importante", caballito en mano, limón en la otra. Sorprendentemente, el Uchiha pareció notar la mirada sobre él y giró la cabeza en dirección a Kankuro. Con un movimiento de cabeza los ninjas se saludaron políticamente, antes de que el escandaloso de Naruto notara, por su parte, la presencia del ninja de la arena e hiciera todo tipo de animadas señas invitándolo a sentarse.

─Kankuro san, qué sorpresa verte por aquí─ empezó Uchiha, neutralmente

─¡¡¡Kankuroooooooo Kun, Qué milagrooooooo que te dejas ver!!!─ rió el rubio jocosamente

─Buenas, muchachos. ¿Se divierten? ─ contestó Kakuro a los saludos

─Haaaaaaaaaaaaai─ rió Naruto, ruidoso

─Éste Baka no tiene mucho aguante, como podrás observar─ sonrió levemente Sasuke, a modo de disculpa. Kankuro sólo se rió discretamente por la escena.

─Cállate, Teme¡es que tú no has tomado casi nada, maricón!

Sasuke respondió a la provocación soplando fuertemente en la cara a Naruto, logrando sacar de Kankuro nuevamente una carcajada sonora y amena.

─¿Gustas? ─ le preguntó Sasuke señalando la media botella sobre la mesa.

─Claro.

─¿Ves, Teme? Kankuro sí es Machín, no como tú...

Sasuke le pegó con las palmas de las manos en las orejas. Naruto chilló de dolor e hizo berrinche. Kankuro no pudo más que continuar botado de la risa.

─Qué risa con ustedes.

─No es cierto─ dijo el Uchiha, antes de ser interrumpido por un eructo de Naruto

Media hora y un cuarto de botella después los tres competían por el eructo más largo

─Cuando sea Hokage, todos los ninjas tendrán qué hacer ésta prueba de valentía─ dijo Naruto heroicamente

─Dobe, a lo más que vas a llegar es a Hotcake─ reprendió Sasuke sarcásticamente.

─TEMEEEEEEE!!

─Usuratonkachi

─¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

─¡Kankuro! ─dijo Kankuro, acordándose del Burro parlante de la película

Dicho esto sólo pudieron seguir llorando de la risa

─A Propósito, Kankuro─ dijo Sasuke más confianzudo─ ¿qué haces en Konoha?

─Es un asunto particular. ─ contestó no muy específicamente

─¿En serio? ─dijo Naruto─ A Sasuke y a mí se nos hacía mucha casualidad que vinieras justo ahora…

─¡Cállate Dobe!

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Kankuro

─Hay un rumor en la aldea─ comentó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa

─¿Qué rumor? ─preguntó otra vez el marionetista

─Dicen que Hiashi Hyuga va a _"estrenar"_ a una de sus hijas─ empezó Naruto. ─también dicen que anda buscando un _danna_ de la Arena…

--

Justo después de la confesión de Ino, las reacciones estaban algo confusas en casa de Sakura.

─Cerdita tú ya estás bien borrachita y se te ocurren cosas muy locas─ Intervino Tenten, ante el gris gesto de Temari que amenazaba con romper profusamente en un llanto seco o en algún objeto arrojado espontáneamente.

─No hagas caso, Temari, tal vez lo está inventando o lo soñó─ dijo a su vez Sakura

─¡No esh cierto! ─chilló Ino, frenética

"_Cállate, Ino, no la cagues más"_ pensó su amiga para adentro.

─¿quién sabía esto? ─susurró la rubia tan calmadamente que daba miedo. Negaron algunas cabezas

─No hay qué enojarshe, Temari-Shhhan…─insistió Ino en tono acusatorio─ de todash formas te quedaste con él¿no? Shika-kun es tuyo y sólo tuyo.

─No veo cómo cabe lo que dices, Yamanaka.

─Te ama, a ti. ─añadió con los ojos acuosos─ Él me lo dijo…

Ino diluyó su ebriedad en sollozos. A Temari la declaración la tomó por sorpresa.

─¿Pero, entoces, porqué?

─Temari san, ─habló Hinata tímidamente. ─quizá sea mejor que lo hablen después. Ahora mismo están muy alteradas... Ino no es ella misma ahorita…

Ino sólo continuó llorando, mientras murmuraba una especie de _"no sé, no sé porqué"_ más para ella que para Temari. Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio y permanecieron largo rato leyendo revistas, hablando entre ellas. Temari simplemente se replegó en su asiento, con la frente apoyada sobre la palma de la mano. Hinata tocó su hombro y la mirada de la rubia se suavizó un poco. Alguien preguntó quién faltaba de contar y las miradas se centraron en la Hyuga.

─Gomen, Hinata San─dijo Temari sin energía─ te escuchamos.

Las muchachas volvieron a formar el círculo poco a poco.

─Es que, no sé qué contar

─No puede ser que no tengas nada qué contar─ la picó Sakura

Ino, un poco menos abstraída, le acercó a Hinata una cerveza. Hinata la tomó y le dió un pequeño trago. Miró a las kunoichi entre pensativa y dudosa.

─Eres virgen¿verdad? ─Dijo Temari en tono comprensivo. Hinata asintió, ruborizándose.

─¿Y… nada de nada, ni sssssssiquiera un bessso? ─ dijo Ino, algo aturdida

─¿ni siquiera un beso? ─repitió Sakura, sorprendida, a lo que Tenten respondió con una risita.

─¿Qué fue eso, Tenten? ─ inquirió Temari, suspicaz. Hinata enrojeció más

─Nada, nada…─rió la de los chonguitos.

─¡Eso no cuenta, Tenten! ─ Protestó Hinata.

─¿Qué? ─urgieron las demás, ya bastante más animadas, excitada la curiosidad.

─Está bien, pero no digan nada.

--

Una misión equis en un lugar sin importancia. El equipo de Kurenai montaba guardia por todos los flancos, sin notar grandes problemas alrededor. Herida, aunque no de gravedad, la jounin se veía cabecear. Sus subordinados notaron esto y le ofrecieron que descansara, pues ellos eran capaces de montar guardia solos. Pronto se quedó dormida la maestra y los jóvenes Chunnin y Shino, que había ascendido de rango recientemente, se quedaron conversando amenamente. Pronto Shino se alejó un poco hacia unos arbustos

─tengo qué orinar, cuídenme las espaldas.

─Hai, dijeron los demás

Hinata, mecánicamente volteó la vista, al lado opuesto al que se encontraba el Aburame. Kiba, con una picardía que le era característica, le comentó por lo bajo.

─A veces me pregunto si no se le salen los insectos cuando va al baño

─¡Kiba! ─lo reprendió Hinata, pero se rió.

─¿no crees que se le salgan?

─quién sabe…─rió Hinata, divertida, entre risitas.

─Te apuesto que se le sale uno que otro.

Hinata volvió a reir.

─no lo creo. ¿pero cómo lo averigüamos?─ preguntó aparentando inocencia.

─¿Y si ,,,? ─insinuó Inuzuka, haciendo una seña a los ojos de Hinata

Kiba Inuzuka era de lo pocos, o quizá el único capaz de sacar a flote el lado travieso de Hinata. Era común, con el carácter tan serio de Shino, encontrar ocasión para gastarle alguna broma, y después de muchos años Shino había tenido qué aprender a seguirles la corriente, en algunos casos, y a cuidarse de ellos en otros.

─Rápido, Hinata, antes de que regrese.

Hinata concentró chackra en sus ojos.

"_¡Byakugan!"_

Su mirada atravezó el matorral y encontró a Shino de espaldas, con la pantalonera a medio bajar. Hinata se descubrió con un pensamiento pervertido a medio vuelo al ver la redondez y perfección de la esculpida retaguardia de su compañero. Kiba pareció notar ésto.

─No te distraigas, Hinata, ve si se salen los insectos─ dijo conteniendo la carcajada.

─Bien─ dijo Hinata, en el tono más serio que pudo y entonces buscó las corrientes de chackra a través te dodo el sistema de Shino, canales donde los insectos se reunían específicamente. Siempre le había parecido uno de los espectáculos más asombrosos que podía tener con su técnica especial el ver recorriendo lentamente los kikai a través de los sistemas del cuerpo de los Aburame. Entonces buscó el chorro. Notó que algunos insectos eran arrastrados a través de ciertos conductos y, efectivamente, unas cinco bolitas negras salieron despedidas por la uretra.

─Salieron, cinco, no… son seis. ─Afirmó Hinata, rascándose la cabeza. Kiba se desternillaba de la risa. Esa risa era muy contagiosa.

Comenzó a alejar la vista telescópica y vio algo atónita un espectáculo abrumador. A pesar de saber lo nervioso que Shino solía ponerse con algunas misiones, hasta ese momento había sido un misterio cómo lograba mantener la actitud perfectamente fría que lo caracterizaba. En ese momento el Aburame se desahogaba en solitario con el puño derecho aferrado alrededor de su miembro; con la otra mano se apretaba las sienes. La tentación había anclado los ojos de Hinata Hyuga a la escena. Aún de espaldas, pudo ver claramente la gota de sudor recorriendo la espalda ancha de Shino, las contracciones de su cuerpo, su rictus placentero, la mano ancha subiendo y bajando por la longitud palpitante. Le sorprendió el rojo punzante y la inusitada proporción del órgano. Hinata fue asaltada por una repentina llamarada en su parte baja, y siguió mirando morbosamente al shinobi, músculo por músculo contrayéndose deliciosamente; hasta se podía adivinar su respiración agitada, en el subir y bajar del masculino torso. Encontró la excitación en cada poro de él y la sintió propia. Un espasmo general seguido de una explosión blanca le indicaron que Shino había terminado. Su cuerpo poco a poco se relajó y Hinata vió cómo los canales de Chackra se habían limpiado y corría éste por mayor facilidad a través de todo el sistema. La Hyuga llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba deshacer de alaguna manera el nudo que acababa de formasrse en su vientre.

─¿Te diviertes, Hinata? ─ la voz de Kiba la sacó de su ensimismamiento

─Sólo miraba los insectos─ mintió Hinata, avergonzada

─Conmigo no puedes hacerte pendeja. Tu olor te delata.

El rubor de la Hyuga contrastaba con el blanco de su iris. ¿Por qué Kiba tenía qué darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo?

─¿sabes una cosa, Hinata? El día que decidas dejar de obsesionarte con Naruto y todas esas ñoñerías del hombre ideal te vas a dar cuenta de que en Konoha habemos más hombres de dónde escoger. ─Hinata se encogió de hombros como perro regañado─ Está bien, Hina-Chan, yo te entiendo. ─añadió en tono más comprensivo─ Sé que es duro ser un shinobi; creéme, todos estamos igual de desesperados.

Le sonrió amigable y picaronamente, le palmeó el hombro en un gesto cordial y se alejó hacia un flanco del área. Shino venía de regreso, mostrando el semblante más sereno que se le conocía. Por los pliegues en los ojos se adivinaba una ligera sonrisa y un rubor general.

─¡Hasta acá huele, cabrón, no mames! ─Gritó Kiba a lo lejos en tono jocoso

─Cállate, wey, ven a darme la mano. ─Contestó Shino, divertido

─¡Si serás Pendejo!..─Kiba se carcajeó desde donde estaba. Shino le contestó con la risa pausada de su voz profunda.

De repente miró a Hinata y alzó la mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, sacando de entre su cabello lacio un pequeño kikai. Ella se sintió como una tonta y se culpó de no haberse dado cuenta del pequeño espía que seguramente Shino le había sembrado deliberadamente. La cara de culpabilidad de Hinata ya decía mucho cuando Shino se comunicó con su bicho. Él se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella con un gesto totalmente indescifrable _"¿estará molesto?"_

─En este equipo no hay secretos, Hina─ le dijo, inexpresivo.

Después de dicho esto, Shino se quitó la capucha y descubrió su cara. Aún parecía que la mirada era tan penetrante que atravesaba las gafas oscuras. La kunoichi se paralizó en su sitio; la estatura del ninja lo hacía ver amenazador. Él aferró sus delicados hombros con las manos. Hinata apretó los párpados y con los ojos cerrados sintió unos labios carnosos besándola pausadamente, con decisión. Hinata, del susto, se vino.

* * *

Primero que nada una disculpa. La escuela me absorbe y la tesis amenaza mi último año. Aprecio mucho la paciencia de esperarme tanto.

Agradecimiento a la Judibertha por darme el chascarrillo del hotcake juar juar, no pude resistirlo. Decidí que el género del ff está caminando mucho por el terreno cómico así que ya lo incluí tmb en el rubro.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no me esperaba tantos!! estoy emocionada v' See, Choji se fue un poco al extremo, pero bueno, sus razones tenía, nadie tiene la culpa (del todo) Lo bueno es que funcionó la sorpresa, muaaajajaja. Terminé enlazando muchas historias que van caminando poco a poco por su cuenta, Lo de Kakashi va lento pero seguro.

¿así o más limón? El perspi me regañó por poner un pasaje sólo para mujeres, jajajaja. A mí me gustó así. Ya Veremos si complacemos más tarde a los hombres

Para los que no entendieron lo de Temari: Ino TODAVIA cree que fue shika kun, y por eso Temari está enojada con los dos, Choji y shika guardaron bien el secreto por ahora. Prometo que el siguiente es el turno de Neji kawaiiiii!!

Agradecimientos por sus Reviews a:

**fanatica de los kak&sak** -**Thorah Kallyn - fati-chan **

**Moony13 - ****fiona 49 - Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon **

**LiShA - ****Mandragorapurple **

**Raven-ANBU - Mizuru Temari -****Nemesis **

**EeMiiLyh-chan -agf- ****midory - chibisiam - aidee03 **

**seishime, Reika Haiducci, Sakurita55, **

**Black Cronos - XiO-chan - clover potter**

**Emi.Green - kaiserofdarkness - ****yondaime sparrow**

**CiNtHiA - ****0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, L.I.T, aiora-chan**

**_Doummo Arigato_  
**


	6. La Promesa

**VI. La promesa.**

Una mañana modorra, como todas las de domingo. A Sakura le había parecido buena idea aprovechar el asunto de su mizuage para enterarse de una que otra cosa, hasta que vio cómo Temari e Ino se esquivaban la mirada una a la otra al despertar. Para su mejor amiga la resaca había sido más moral que física; y qué decir del problema que tendría Shikamaru en cuanto encontrara a su novia, dentro de unas cuantas horas...vaya gordo asunto. Como ya nadie intentó continuar con la reunión, Hinata, Temari y Tenten se retiraron, quizá a almorzar por ahí.

Sakura volvía con otro vaso de agua para Ino cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Era Kankuro.

─Ohio, Sakura, San.

─Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Kankuro San. ¿Buscas a Temari chan?─ aventuró Sakura.

─Sí, de hecho ¿Están todas aquí?

─Sólo estamos Ino y Yo, creo que puedes buscar a Temari en casa de Hinata.

─Jeje, de todas formas iba para allá ─rió distraído Kankuro─ por cierto, encontré a Tsunade Sama hace un rato y me pidió que te dijera que vayas con ella en cuanto puedas; dijo que, si podías, que no pasara de hoy

─Ah¡Ni siquiera un domingo para descansar completo!

─Es parte del camino ninja─ Comentó Kankuro rascándose la cabeza, antes de despedirse cordialmente.

Unas horas más tarde Sakura salía de la Torre del Hokage con un legajo y un pergamino que incluían, el primero los detalles de la peliaguda misión en tierra de Nadie que le esperarían la semana entrante; y el segundo, una especie de folleto introductorio al mizuage de Konoha, algo viejo, pero cuyo formato enrollado le daba al asunto cierta solemnidad y misticismo. La curiosidad abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer lo que parecían ser los contenidos del curso: un listado de temas y diversos _jutsus_ a modo de programa. La sexualidad vista desde este peculiar ángulo parecía otra asignatura de la academia ninja. Ésta vez Sakura procuró preguntarle a Tsunade muy claramente dónde debía conseguir a su danna, pero la respuesta no fue muy alentadora que digamos.

"─_Un _danna_, básicamente, es un instructor del mizuage como la técnica ninja de la seducción en espionaje. No todos los ninjas varones han sido entrenados en este arte, y esa es la principal controversia._

─_¿Porqué no entrenan a todos los shinobis y ya? ─preguntó Sakura entre el desconcierto y el enfado._

─_Todavía hay muchos tabúes y reglas absurdas acerca de lo que debe y no hacerse en la aldea.─explicó la maestra empáticamente─ Están los viejos ancianos que creen que no cualquier hombre tiene la capacidad, la madurez, o incluso el derecho de impartir el… curso. Algunos lo ven todavía como asunto sagrado y no permiten que cualquier muchachito ande haciendo de _danna

─_Me imaginaba algo así. ─dijo Sakura fastidiada._

─_Personalmente, ─continuó Tsunade─ lo veo como un conocimiento más y no creo que debería prohibírseles a los shinobis varones ¡al contrario! Deberían estar muy bien informados._

─_Yo también lo creo… pero, shishou… usted es la Hokage¿no hay algo que pueda hacer? Me refiero, no es de usted la autoridad de las misiones y todo ..?_

─_Es de las cosas que más me caen gordas del sistema. El consejo sigue siendo muy celoso de ciertas tradiciones. El poder que me dieron tiene sus límites, y eso, por cierta parte está bien, pero todavía hay muchas pendejadas que no he podido evitar._

_Sakura supo que a su maestra realmente le desagradaba la ideología conservadora al escuchar una palabra tan fuerte. Por otra parte, la duda persistía._

─_pero entonces¿quién va ser mi danna?_

─_Aquí viene la parte complicada. Si quieres hacerlo por el método legal, necesitamos un jounnin, porque los ancianos nunca autorizan a nadie de menor rango. Ya que lo tengas y él acepte, se hace la solicitud al consejo y ellos deciden por consenso; si lo aprueban, ya estás del otro lado y yo me encargo de lo demás.─ la rubia guiñó el ojo._

─_¿Y si no?_

─_Hay dos opciones; uno: busca un chico jounin que te guste; y dos: tu sensei está obligado a fungir como tal en caso de que no encuentres un danna o no te agraden los que haya disponibles. Digamos que es un derecho que se te otorga como kunoichi, una garantía. Si nada de eso te parece buena idea, busca cualquier otra persona para hacer el amor ésta semana y no tomes el curso, o te arriesgas a lo que suceda en la misión y dejas lo del mizuage para después._

─_entiendo─ dijo Sakura, algo pensativa._

─_Míralo por el lado positivo, Sakura─ dijo un poco más alegre la Godaime─ en mis tiempos no había elección. Nomás te daban fecha._

─_Gran consuelo…─ respondió la pelirrosada sarcástica._

_Hubo un minuto de silencio involuntario. Sakura habló tímidamente:_

─_Shishou… cuando usted… es decir, quiero decir… ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal?_

─_¿quieres saber cómo fue mi ceremonia de mizuage? ─le sonrió la aludida con confianza._

─_No tanto así… ─Respondió la chunnin con pudor─ me preguntaba sólo…¿quién..? _

_No terminó la pregunta antes de volver a quedarse callada._

─_Mi sensei.─ respondió la rubia sin más. ─ Así era antes."_

"Su sensei". Repitió para sí misma Sakura, al caminar por una de las calzadas empedradas. La vieja usanza no había cambiado del todo y quedaba la pregunta ¿mizuage o no mizuage¿y… con quién¿Accedería Sasuke? Y si eso era posible, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que el consejo lo rechazara: para muchos seguía siendo el traidor Uchiha, aunque hubiese regresado con las manos manchadas de la sangre de Orochimaru. Tenía una semana para decidir; si no lo hacía, lo más probable era que perdiera la virginidad en aquella misión. Recordó súbitamente: tendría en una semana la maldita misión, debía actuar rápidamente.

-------

─ Neji…

Silencio

─ No puede ser, Neji.

Más silencio

─No seas paranoico, carajo.

El silencio continuó. Lee seguía sin darse por vencido mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Hyuga Neji balbuceando toda clase de frases de apoyo y no sé qué relacionado con la juventud; tema en el que, como siempre, procuraba redundar.

─Neji, entiéndelo, estoy seguro de que a Tenten no le importa.

El genio del bouke se encerró en el mutis canceriano del que le costaba tanto trabajo salir, cuando algo en verdad le comía los nervios. Rock Lee notó esto, porque era muy intuitivo en algunas cosas (para otras no). Reunió una bocanada de aire y, lleno de energía, palmeó el hombro de Neji, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de absorber el golpe asiéndose con las manos sobre la banca del parque.

─Creo─ y esto lo dijo con coraje, con derrota y más en lo profundo, con tristeza─ que ya no le gusto a Tenten.

─Sinceramente no creo eso para nada. Tenten se muere por tí desde que teníamos como catorce o quince. Cuando estoy con ella siempre habla de ti, cuando cumplen meses siempre quiere darte regalos hechos a mano y siempre con su ─ exageró el gesto femenino y agudizó la voz a propósito─ "Ay mi pandita mi pandita mi pandita mi pandita…" ─ Lee continuó el remedo de otras expresiones similares, mofándose un poco del tono meloso que su compañera solía usar.

Hyuga se sonrojó al recordar el mote que utilizaba su novia para referirse a él desde que empezaron a salir, cuatro meses antes. Según Tenten, él era adorable como un oso panda de peluche y, aunque había tardado un poco en acostumbrarse a los mimos de la kunoichi, muy en el fondo lo hacían sentir distinto, seguro y amado. Probablemente era ella la única persona que conocía el lado tierno de Neji y los chunnin de su generación estaban asombrados de la dinámica que demostraban juntos.

─Ánimo, Neji; sea lo que sea que esté pasando no creo que dure tanto─ ante el reiterado callar del Hyuga continuó hablando en el mismo tono─ Tú y Tenten son la pareja más cool, y como dice Gai sensei, más linda y cutie y wow de toda Konoha. Nunca me los imagino enojados.

El hyuga buscó en su mochila y sacó de ella una lata de atún a la que Tenten había dado creativamente la forma de un corazón "Para mi pandita Neji kun." Dentro había una típica cartita de amor.

─Tenten…

─¿Lo ves? No me creo de ti esas inseguridades. Ella te quiere mucho, un montón.

Neji, volvió a quedarse callado, por unos instantes, luego soltó:

─Eso era antes. ─Su compañero le miró con aquellos redondos ojos sin comprender.

─¿antes de qué, viejo?

Neji, apretó el corazón de lata contra su pecho y se volvió hacia la bestia verde, con semblante extraño.

─Lee, hay cosas que no encajan en el rompecabezas.

Dos días antes…

Neji y Tenten caminaban por las calles de la aldea; él, toda elegancia, dándole el brazo a su compañera; serio, pero con un coqueto rubor en las mejillas, acaricianba su mano sin darse cuenta. Ella reía armoniosamente, abrazando su brazo, la cabeza recostada. Neji, fiel creyente del destino, agradecía pocas cosas, pero una de ellas era haber sido seleccionado para estar en el equipo de Tenten; y es que en los asuntos sentimentales estaba su punto flaco. La vida le había dado la conclusión de que no se puede ser genio para todo.

─Tenten¿me quieres? ─preguntó inocente.

Neji hizo la pregunta clásica para los mimos.

─Claro, pandita ¿qué no se nota? ─Le sonrió tiernamente y logró derretirlo una más de las veces.─Es más, yo debería preguntarte a tí eso… ¿Me quieres?

Neji abrazó a Tenten. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a comunicar lo que sentía.

─Tenten…

─¿Hmp? ─dijo ella con los enormes ojos cobrizos mirándolo curiosos

Neji se había guardado esta pregunta durante meses. Pronto desearía jamás haberla formulado. Detuvo el paso y tomó a Tenten de las manos.

─Si de casualidad, yo no hubiese sido tu… bueno tu… ya sabes ¿Estarías conmigo de todas maneras?

─¿Mi danna? Jejeje…¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

─Sólo se me acaba de ocurrir

Tenten rió cándidamente.

─Claro que estaría contigo, sólo contigo. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Tenten se recostó más en él y le habló bajito cerca del oído

─siempre soñé que sería contigo

Neji sintió una llamarada de calor. Nadie se había expresado de él así antes. Era sumamente halagador saberse deseado. En ese momento quiso besarla y torpemente la tomó de los hombros sin saber qué hacer. Apenas se iba a inclinar, se arrepintió y la abrazó fuerte. Era más seguro y fácil. La kunoichi notó cómo Neji titubeaba.

─¿Todavía no quieres besarme?

─Todavía me da un poco de pena

─No debería darte pena, pandita kun. Después de todo aquella vez… hicimos… bueno… de todo.

Neji se puso a la defensiva.

─Pero eran circunstancias especiales, había ...un manual y…y…bueno, quisiera que fuera sin presiones, sin prisas, sin los ancianos, sin todo ese papeleo,_sin Gai_… quiero que caminemos a nuestro ritmo.

─Querrás decir a "tu ritmo"─medio tiró la pedrada

─¿Te molesta?

─No me malinterpretes, Neji, es sólo que me sorprende mucho tu actitud. No me molesta que quieras ir despacio, sólo…, sólo es que vas demasiado desacio. No entiendo porqué te da miedo algo tan sencillo como besarme si ya me has dado besos de todos los tipos.

Neji permaneció en silencio

─Quiero darte bien mi… nuestro primer beso.

─Neji, eres un besador excelente, ─ella le acarició el brazo, cariñosa─no tengas miedo.

Un golpe bajo al orgullo le punzó en el estómago.

─¿De veras… lo _soy_?

─Claro. No te lo quería decir, porque me habías pedido que no hablaramos mucho del tema, pero la verdad─ Tenten le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, enmarcada en un tímido rubor─ eres… un gran amante.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

─¿De verás lo…_hago_ tan bien?

─¿Hablas en serio? esa vez superaste mis expectativas por mucho; fue tan hermoso. A veces me imagino qué tan hermoso será si algún día… cuando estemos listos, pudiéramos hacerlo juntos, así como dices tú, sin nadie de por medio, sólo tú y yo.

Neji permaneció en un silencio confuso.

─Neji, no me importa cuánto tardes en tenerme confianza otra vez, yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario. Iremos a tu ritmo si así quieres. A mí lo que me interesa es que sigamos estando juntos y sigamos compartiendo muchas cosas. Quiero que te sientas seguro siempre.

─Tenten, gracias por entender.

─No lo agradezcas, lo hago con gusto.

Neji abrazó a Tenten tan fuerte que empezaron a calarle los huesos. En seguida habló rápido y golpeado.

─tententeamo

Ella no se esperaba esta declaración tan de repente.

─¿en serio?

Neji se sintió ridículo. Esa era, con toda seguridad, la peor declaración de amor de la historia.

─Te dije que no soy bueno en estas cosas. ─evadía la vista de su compañera, ruborizado y avergonzado.

─Neji…─le tomó la cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla─ Yo también te amo.

Dicho esto, Tenten besó a Neji en la orilla de la boca, utilizando la forma número seis del pergamino secreto del Mizuage de Konoha.¡Maldita ironía y maldito el destino! Se sintió humillado.

---

Mientras Sakura caminaba algo indecisa, enrolló el pergamino. La posibilidad era mínima, pero si a Tenten le había funcionado, entonces a ella también. Iría con Sasuke, no… mejor, con Kakashi. Tal vez él podría convencer al Uchiha de ser su _danna_ como Gai había conseguido convencer a Neji. Su imaginación fue más allá, tal vez ella podría terminar saliendo con su amor platónico así como Tenten lo había logrado. Se sonrió y fue donde Kakashi.

Sabía bién dónde buscarlo, por esa razón se dirigió directamente al monolito donde habían sido grabados los nombres de Obito y Rin. Kakashi no estaba ahí, pero encontró tirado un ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise autografíado por Jiraiya; el hecho era sumamente extraño, sabiendo cómo el copy nin atesoraba sus lecturas eróticas. Recogió el impreso y observó la portada, donde figuraba una colegiala en actitud romántica con un sujeto aparentemente mayor. El ejemplar se veía algo maltrecho y una hoja se estaba desprendiendo. Sakura resolvió llevarlo consigo para dejarlo en el departamento donde vivía su sensei.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche cuando Sakura tocaba a la puerta de Kakashi, en la tarde de ese mismo día. Cuando no contestó nadie al timbre notó abierta la cerradura y entró con algo de inseguridad en una salita, donde percibió un olor especial entre fuerte y dulzón que reconoció en seguida como el olor de Kakashi. Aspiró el aroma con un cariño especial y poco a poco se fue sintiendo más cómoda en la estancia.

Fue entonces que lo vio: Kakashi dormía extendiendo la longitud de su esculpido cuerpo en un sillón rústico, vestido sólo con una pantalonera negra holgada sobre su cadera y la máscara ceñida sobre sus rasgos afilados. Un extraño nervio recorrió la espina de Sakura, arremolinándose finalmente en medio del vientre. Pensó en marcharse enseguida, dejando el libro en la mesa junto al sillón, pero lo que su cuerpo hizo fue paralizarse y mirar en detalle los bordes de luz que delineaban la espalda ancha y los brazos bien torneados del shinobi. Se reprendió a sí misma cuando descubrió que se había perdido en esta contemplación varios minutos. Kakashi despertó en ese momento, perezoso. Se movió lentamente para incorporarse y al mismo tiempo Sakura sintió un retortijón viniendo de quién sabe dónde. Dejó caer el libro, dejando de manifiesto su presencia.

─Gomen, estaba abierto y nadie me abrió, así que entré…─dijo Sakura, apenada

Kakashi no le contestó, sólo la miró como si ella no estuviera ahí del todo, con los dos ojos brillando de una emoción incierta.

─Perdón por despertarte, mejor me voy.

Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero en eso el shinobi salió de su trance y reaccionó, llamándola con una voz color grave vibrante que no pudo rechazar.

─Espera, Sakura. ─la joven detuvo sus pasos, negándose a admitir que deseaba quedarse un poco más de tiempo en ese preciso lugar. ─¿En qué puedo ayudarte? De todas formas ya dormí bastante─ continuó Kakashi, con una mano rascando la nuca, una media sonrisa asomándose en los pliegues de los ojos y la misma hipnótica voz, un poco nerviosa.

─Venía a dejarte tu libro─recogió el Icha Icha del suelo─ lo dejaste tirado frente al monumento de los caídos. También quería comentarte algo.

─Siéntate─ le hizo lugar en el sillón. ─¿quieres café, agua, …cerveza?

─Un café está bien.

Kakashi desapareció detrás de una puerta y volvió con dos tazas de café en la mano, vestido ya con su atuendo usual, sin el chaleco ni la bandana.

─Ok, Sakura; soy todo oídos ─_"Soy todo tuyo"_ pensó con ironía y se restregó la cara con ambas manos. Le sonrió la sonrisa despreocupada, haciendo acopio de sus nervios de acero, obligándose a permacenecer a prudente distancia y a enfriarse metódicamente para no despertar sospechas, hasta lograr la convincente neutralidad que debía significar "soy tu maestro, y nada más".

---

La única persona con la llave del embrollo se hallaba precisamente frente a él, caminando ridículamente de cabeza, cantando una cancioncilla idiota. De un salto se posicionó a medio camino de su sensei.

─¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?

Neji clavaba su mirada de Iceberg en Gai, mientras soltaba de trancazo esa pregunta, con palabras de igual temperatura.

─Disculpa, Neji kun. No sé de qué me estás hablando ¡Ay, esta juventud! Anda, acompáñame a dar esta vuelta, voy en la quinceava. ─le sonrió cordialmente.

Neji no se movió un centímetro y conservó su postura desafiante.

─Usted sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, Sensei.

El otro shinobi volvió lentamente a su posición normal de pie; le devolvió la mirada a su discípulo de forma un poco culpable, o más bien triste.

─Ya sabes qué pasó ahí.

La obviedad de aquellas palabras lastimaba en la boca del estómago.

─¿Porqué, Gai sensei?

─Ya te lo había dicho. Cuando no llegaste, pensamos lo peor, creímos que habías cambiado de opinión o, no sé, un montón de cosas peores. La Godaime no juzgó prudente seguirte esperando. Si hubiésemos sabido, Neji… si tan sólo no fueras tan…─se detuvo. ¿para qué buscar culpables? ─Ya habíamos hablado de ésto. Por favor abstente de seguir preguntando. Déjame seguir dando mis vueltas, todavía me faltan muchas…

De nuevo la necedad de Gai. De todas formas nunca cumplía esas promesas fantasiosas. Con desesperación, y pese a la expresa petición del otro jounin, volvió a preguntar.

─Necesito saber qué pasó ahí.

Gai cerró los ojos, compungido. Respiró hondo.

─¿Saber qué, Neji¿Quieres que lo explique con manzanitas y gusanitos? Esto es demasiado bochornoso para mí, comprende.

─¿Ella estaba feliz¿Lo disfrutó¿Le gustó?

La verdad podía doler. Gai calló; el que calla otorga.

─¿Le gustó a Tenten _eso_? ─repitió el Huyga, con énfasis en la última palabra.

"_te doy mi palabra de que tendrás el mizuage más especial que una kunoichi haya tenido nunca." _

─Se lo prometí.

Neji insistió, utlizando su tono más mordaz.

─¿Y a usted, Gai, también le gustó?

* * *

Muaaaaajajajajajaja ¿Sorprendidos? Estaban advertidos desde que leyeron el sumary. Les prometo lemon NejiTen (auténtico) ¡lo juro! es que la tentación fue demasiada TT.TT ¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!Muchas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Mishima Arashi nos comenta por ahí un errorcillo que dice que el mizuage original no se subasta. Cada día se aprende algo, qué bueno que la entera situación es inventada por mí, jejeje, si no en los líos que me metería. Me han dejado reviews hermosos, créanme que en estos días han hecho feliz a alguien que lo necesitaba, sniff sniff…

Mi tesis, wrwrwrwrwrwrwr, mi tesis... Weno, por ahí alguien preguntó de qué era mi tesis. Se llama la contracción gráfica del lenguaje escrito, terminé todo lo que debía terminar, a mi juicio quedó bien, pero en mi pta escuela habitan tantas brujas y alilmañas que me siento en Hogwarts. Resumen: me reprobaron, voy a tener qué repetir la materia y eso me retrasa un año completo. Me quería graduar, jamás he estado más deprimida en los 22 años de mi asquerosa existencia. La buena noticia es que estoy de vacas, así que trabajo actualmente en el capi 7 para que no tengan qué esperar tanto esta vez.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

_Mishima Arashi - __Shina-hyuuga - __Diananita__ - Kiubby! - __Sakura kunoichi no power__ - __x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x__ - Hel Hatake - __Darlett__ - __katsuki-hatake-haruno93__ - __Mandragorapurple__ - __ayame-gri__ -__Loituma__ - __NerwenInWonderland__ - __CocoRunbi__ - __CaLiRinga__ - __Reika Haiducci__ - __clover potter__ - __Black Cronos__ - __Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon__ – busu - __Raven. Venus Crimson__ - __Thorah Kallyn__ - Izumi Erizawa - __Amane Misa__ - __XiO-chan__ - __Harlett__ - __-agf-__ - __yondaime sparrow__ - __KAKAxPAMExNEJI__ - __chibisiam_

_**Y a todos los que me tienen en alert y favorite o leen la historia.**_


	7. Un danna para Sakura

Dedico este capítulo a mi patito. No es que tenga mucho qué ver con la historia, pero me gusta dedicarle cosas a mi patito. ¡¡Bebé hermoso, te amo!! 

* * *

**Un danna para Sakura**

─Sakura

¡Ah, qué voz la que le llamaba! Se oía como ángel de cliché, como locutor de radio, como tenor de Milán. Podría pasar el día entero pensando en mil formas de llamar a Sasuke un dios.

─¿Qué pasa, Sasuke kun?

─Nada, sólo saludaba

Buen tono. ¿Debería plantearle la pregunta del mizuage? Mejor esperar a mañana; quizá su sensei aún no había hablado con él. O tal vez lo mejor sería comentárselo de una vez. En todo caso, iniciaría una conversación casual con el poco comunicativo Uchiha.

─Y bueno… ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

─Bastante… Interesante

─¿en serio? ¿qué hicieron?

─Unos cuantos tragos, Naruto se puso más bruto que de costumbre─ Sasuke sonrió muy ligeramente al recordar. Sakura sonrió al verlo sonreir.

─¡Ah! es gracioso cuando eso pasa ¿no? ─ dijo Sakura en su mejor pose─¿qué más?

─Kankuro cayó de sorpresa. ¿Y ustedes cómo la pasaron? Escuché que La Cerda y Temari San salieron de pleito

─Uy, si supieras…

─Tal vez sé algo─ dijo Sasuke, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y olvidó por unos momentos su plan original, poniendo su mente de lleno en la conversación.

─Nooo… ¿y tú cómo te enteraste?

─Eso de ver a Nara Shikamaru siendo golpeado por un abanicote hace que uno saque las conclusiones que necesita.

Sasuke rió, pues la escena le había parecido graciosa. Sakura mordió el labio. _"Pobre Shikamaru…¡Ay, cerda!"_

─¿De veras lo golpeó?

─No, estaba exagerando. Sólo ví cómo Temari lo ignoraba esta mañana y me pareció de lo más extraño.

─Sí, tienes, razón, es de llamar la atención─ Dijo Sakura tristemente

─Conociendo a la Cerda, debe haber hablado de más, aunque no me imagino qué tipo de chisme pudo haberle contado. Shikamaru es demasiado wevón para andar guardando secretos.

─Eso también pensaba yo.

─¿Pensabas? Has de tener información extra─ insinuó Sasuke

─No te lo puedo decir.

─No importa, ya me enteraré; esto es Konoha. ─le respondió él a media sonrisa

En ese momento, como habiendo sido invocados, pasaron dos adultos de Konoha. Miraron a Sasuke de reojo e intercambiaron murmullos recelosos.

─Otra vez con eso…─dijo el Uchiha para sí mismo

─No te preocupes, Sasuke kun…con el tiempo

─En verdad lo dudo, pero ni hablar, son consecuencias de mis decisiones.

─No seas pesimista. Después de todo, la Hokage confía en ti cada vez un poco más. Supe que planea asignarte pronto una misión S.

─Eso no prueba nada, ─Contesto secamente─ podría ser una misión suicida.

─¡Sasuke..!

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. La cabeza color azabache permaneció agachada por pocos instantes antes de proferir un _"hmp"_ más lastimoso que de costumbre.

─Yo confío en ti, Sasuke.

─¿Cómo es que aún confías en el traidor Uchiha de Konoha?

─Es simple, Sasuke… porque, después de todo… estás aquí con nosotros. Nada puede compararse al hecho de que decidieras regresar y soportar cada día el rechazo de la autoridad y la gente.

Lo miró con ternura. A veces seguía siendo un chiquillo de doce años al que le hubiera gustado mimar y consolar. Quién sabe qué tipo de persona hubiera sido Sasuke Uchiha si la tragedia no le hubiera carcomido el carácter. Abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda; de cierta manera no le sorprendió que éste la admitiera y aún se girara para devolverle de frente el gesto. Los ninjas como él sólo tienen dos caminos: la maldad o la madurez.

─Sakura…

─¿hmm?

─gracias.

─No lo agradezcas. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. ─lo golpeó en un hombro despacito, con el puño cerrado. Sonrió y la miró bonito, raro en él.

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Nada.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Nada.

─Temari,_Mendokusai_, ábreme la puerta porfavor.

Al final sí le abrió la puerta, de modo que Shikamaru entró a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de los Hyuga donde Temari dormía… o fingía hacerlo.

─Vaya momento para estar así, mujer; si sabes que casi no podemos vernos…

─Te digo que estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir un poco─ contestó la rubia evasivamente.

─Lo dices como si no te conociera. ¿Ahora qué hice?

Al no escuchar respuesta, Shikamaru empezó a formular hipótesis de todo tipo, en uno de sus procesos mentales únicos. Con el 70 de probabilidad de éxito formuló una pregunta metodológicamente.

─¿Qué pasó anoche?

Anoche. Pregunta elegida por la coincidencia temporal Ella estaba molesta después de la reunión: A, por lo tanto, B. El silogismo era correcto. Además, le había preguntado directamente cuál había sido el suceso, sin importar el tacto, pues haberle dicho "¿Cómo te fue anoche?" le hubiera dado la oportunidad al enemigo de escudarse en un llano "bien, gracias". Otra estrategia perfecta.

─Nada.

Estaba previsto, Temari intentaba responder a la defensiva. Éste era el momento de construir una barrera de contención en defensa propia.

─¿Tengo la culpa de lo que te hayan hecho tus amigas? Qué problemáticas son las mujeres. Anda, Temari, hoy es nuestro último día juntos.

Bien. El método de preguntas y respuestas. Si Shikamaru no fuera tan perezoso, en algún momento de su vida se habría enterado que ese método se llama mayéutica y fue inventado hace siglos por los socráticos. Pero no era el caso; simplemente lo llamaba "su forma para las discusiones". La respuesta de Temari tardaba en llegar. Eso significaba que estaba a punto de ceder. Pero sorpresivamente:

─Sí, tú tienes la culpa.

─¡¿Qué?!

Situación inesperada, nueva información. Aunque algunas mujeres hacen falsas acusaciones, Temari era, según su percepción, de las pocas mujeres objetivas que conocía. Entonces Temari dijo una sola palabra…

─Ino.

Ino. Así que había sido ella. ¿Qué podría haber pasado, relacionado con Ino que lo involucrara a él? Celos era la respuesta más probable. Ahora bien, ¿cómo explicarse que le achacaran a él la culpa? Repasando las variables: Ino, la resaca de Ino; por tanto, Ino bebió mucho. ¿Qué pasa cuando las 

personas beben? Hay deshinibición, conductas fuera de lo normal, hablar mucho, hablar cosas distintas, cosas íntimas, contar secretos…

"_¡Kami, No!"_

Calma. Ante todo la calma. Fingir, hacerse pendejo. Sin embargo, al conocer Temari tan bien a su adversario, en un solo gesto ya había descifrado su cadena de procesos. Quizá un movimiento ocular o una vena, o el sexto sentido. ¿Cómo saberlo?

─Interesante deducción, genio.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Ya lo sabes. Ino me lo dijo todo. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

O mejor dicho "¿porqué con ella y no conmigo?","Mendokusai"¿Cómo se responde a eso? ¿La verdad? La bomba de Choji finalmente había detonado. Ya sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Con calma estratégica tomó las manos de su compañera, la miró fijo.

─Temari, ¿qué te contó Ino?

Ella desvió la mirada y quizá rodó una lagrimita escondida.

─que te acostaste con ella─dijo, y trató de safarse las manos, en vano

─Temari, cálmate, porfavor─ hizo una pausa─ voy a contarte lo que pasó, pero porfavor prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, en especial a Ino.

Temari decidió escuchar. La historia resultaba inverosímil. Apenas hubo terminado Shikamaru de relatar lo sucedido, la rubia salíó azotando la puerta.

─¿Por quién me tomas, Shikamaru? ¿Te has montado toda esa historia de Choji creyendo que me la iba a tragar como la tonta de tu amiga? Hubiese preferido que fueras sincero y no insultaras mi inteligencia con esa excusa tan idiota.

─¡Maldita sea, Temari! Si te estoy diciendo la verdad

─No me jodas.

La embajadora de la Arena desaparecía en ese momento tras el corredor.

* * *

Kakashi sabía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir tampoco. Ni para qué intentarlo. Pasaría la noche caminando, entrenando, y caminando. Con suerte Gai estaría ahí. En efecto, casi a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento cuatro, encontró a Gai, encorvado, de espaldas. De un brinco, éste se levantó frente a él, adoptando inmediatamente su pose estrafalaria

─¡AH KAKASHI! ¡MI ETERNO RIVAL VIENE POR UN DUELO DE TITANES!

Las Bestia Verde cayó de bruces en el pasto

─¡Gai, pero qué demonios hiciste!

─No es nada, es sólo Neji que acaba de irse, y y-y- ese endemoniado jutsu…─grito de dolor

─¡Jajajaja! Ya veo, entrenabas con él y te dio una paliza

─Cállate, Kakashi. ¿No piensas irte a dormir? Es tarde. ─Dijo Gai, aún en el suelo

─No podría aunque lo intentara

─¿Qué, otra vez lo mismo?

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que Kakashi contestara

─Hoy me lo dijo.

─¿Quíén, qué, cómo, cuándo..?

─Sakura, mizuage, mi casa, en la tarde.

─Imposible. ¿Serás tú? Perro afortunado. ¿porqué no estás saltando de alegría, maldito pervertido? ¿Qué ella no babeaba por Uchiha?

─Haces demasiadas preguntas ─en realidad la perspicacia de Gai comenzaba a sorprenderlo─ Ella dijo que muy probablemente haría el mizuage, pero…

─¿pero?

─No conmigo

─Ya lo sabía 

─Sí, yo también

─¿entonces para qué fue a tu casa?

─Quiere que convenza a Sasuke

El ninja verde supo que tras esas palabras despreocupadas se asomaba la decepción. Por otro lado la escena resultaba familiar en cierta forma.

─¡Ay, esa Juventud! ¿y qué le dijiste?

─Le dije que la iba a ayudar, claro ¿qué otra cosa podía haber dicho?

─Pudiste haberte negado y haberle dicho que la deseas y no permitirás que otro la tome.

─Muy gracioso

─…pero elegiste ser el maestro buena onda que hará de celestino para unir, o más bien, tratar de unir una pareja que nunca ha cascado. Sólo me pregunto ¿qué sucederá si Sasuke la rechaza?

─Yo no estaría tan seguro. Los vi juntos hoy.

─Estás paranoico

─Abrazados

─Sigue sin convencerme, después de todo son amigos de la infancia─ Gai dijo eso para no desanimar a su colega, pero mentalmente pensaba:_"¿Uchiha abrazando gente? ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Debieron tomarle foto"_

─Aunque Sasuke no la ame puede acceder a hacerlo como favor. ─comentó Kakashi

─Naruto lo haría con más ganas.

─Ya sé. Cuando Naruto sea Hokage inventará una ley donde él sea el danna de todas las chicas.

─También está Sai. Está tan loco que es capaz de ofrecerse de danna sólo por ayudar.

─No, Sai está intentando algo con Karin.

─Vaya qué cosas. ¿Y tú, Kakashi, qué opinas de todo eso?

─Tal vez es mejor que Sasuke que lo haga, para que yo pueda olvidarme de ésto de una vez.

─Tal vez tengas razón. ─Dijo Gai, tocándose las manos de repente. ─Si quieres dejarlo ahí mejor encuentra un danna para Sakura, porque en cuanto la toques perderás por completo la capacidad de olvidarla...

* * *

Después de una noche en vela y una mañana frente al monumento de los caídos, una botella de Sake había parecido ser la única opción para pegar el ojo. Aunque fuera una hora. El día que Sakura habló con él Kakashi tuvo un sueño igual a muchos otros, cada noche menos inocente. 

En ese sueño una Sakura de trece años lloraba en medio del bosque lluvioso, frente al cadáver del primer shinobi que mató.

"─_Kakashi sensei"_

"─_Tranquila, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien"_

La estrechaba contra su pecho y sentía que la pequeña púber le gemía la noche entera entre los brazos. De pronto el llanto cesaba y su niña se asía del cuello adulto hasta alcanzar sus labios…

Sintió perder el sueño y empezó a querer levantarse. De repente un ruido seco. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en su apartamento, la luz reflejandose sobre las curvas de una visión surrealista. Quizá esta vez iba a poder soñar a sus anchas, poseerla sin culpas; si no ¿porqué estaría Sakura frente a él en su propio inmueble, mirándolo de esa forma? 

─Gomen, estaba abierto y nadie me abrió, así que entré…─dijo

Era el momento que había esperado su subconsciente durante meses: se volcaría sobre ella ahora mismo para encenderle todas las hendiduras y hacerle gemir su nombre en medio de todas sus aguas. La necesitaba ya mismo.

─Perdón por despertarte, mejor me voy.

"_¿Despertarme? ¡Maldición!"_

Ya estaba otra vez despierto. Si Sakura hubiese demorado dos segundos en aclararlo, Kakashi habría pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida al tratar de explicarle a la Hokage el porqué se habría lanzado sobre su pupila intentando desnudarla. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había perdido el sueño. 

─Espera, Sakura. ─dijo para retenerla un poco más ─¿En qué puedo ayudarte? De todas formas ya dormí bastante─ Mentira total

─Venía a dejarte tu libro─ la vió recoger del suelo el libro de Jiraya─ lo dejaste tirado frente al monumento de los caídos. También quería comentarte algo.

─Siéntate─ le dijo y se obligó a no pensar en tumbarla encima del sillón. ─¿quieres café, agua, …cerveza?

─Un café está bien.

La excusa le dio tiempo para huir y quitarse la modorra. Rogó que Sakura no hubiese visto su erección, lo cual era imposible. La kunoichi atribuyó el hecho a que él acababa de levantarse. Era cosa natural en un hombre. Al final ambos se acomodaron a incómoda distancia en el sillón. Él comportándose artificialmente distante y ella sospechando que el Kakashi enfrente suyo ya no era un jounin de Konoha ni tampoco su maestro.

─¿Qué querías decirme?

─Verás, Kakashi sensei…

─Sólo Kakashi, si no te importa, no me gusta usar títulos en mi casa

─De acuerdo… Kakashi… Verás, en una semana tendré una misión algo dura.

─¿De qué se trata tu misión? ─preguntó asumiendo una postura acartonada.

─Seré la escolta de una mujer un tanto especial. Está enferma y es temperamental, no quiere hombres.

─No le veo el problema, debe ser pan comido para ti, incluso si vas sola. ¿Dónde es?

─en Sadame

Kakashi cambió de colores.

─¡¡vieja bruja! ¿porqué te manda a Sadame? ¿acaso está loca?!

─Sé que el área es difícil, pero Shizune estará de vuelta hasta dentro de dos semanas, a Ino le falta experiencia en medicina y ninguno de nuestros médicos sabe pelear al nivel de un chunnin. Ya lo hablé con mi Shishou estamos de acuerdo en que puedo con esta misión. Me he hecho fuerte y quiero ser útil a la aldea. Ya no soy una niña.

El comentario tocaba una fibra sensible.

─Pues no, ya no eres una niña; sin embargo creo que ese no es lugar apropiado para una…mujer tan…joven.

─¿porqué?

─No es por el peligro. Todos sabemos que eres capaz de manejar eso y más. Pero ese sitio es especial, tiene una malicia que no he visto en ningún otro lugar. La gente acostumbra ciertas cosas… y bueno, tú sabes que ahí es prácticamente el burdel del país de fuego. Quizá te veas obligada a hacer cosas muy contrarias a tus creencias. Algunas de tus colegas han llegado abortando de ahí ¿te sientes lista para comprometer tu integridad de esa forma? 

─De hecho venía a hablarte de eso precisamente. Lo más seguro es que antes de partir haga el _mizuage._

Había pronunciado la palabra de sus más oscuros deseos. Fue imposible hacer pasar desapercibida la mirada inquisitiva con que Kakashi delataba la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. La conciencia contraatacó. _"¡Hatake Kakashi, animal! Serías capaz de ponerle una mano encima a la chiquita, a Sakurita?" _Kakashi desvió la mirada, avergonzándose de sí mismo.

─disculpa, es que fue algo inesperado.

─Lo sé. ─ contestó Sakura simplemente. Ella a veces se preguntaba hasta cuándo Kakashi iba a dejar de paternarla de esta forma. Parecía que siempre la vería como una mocosa. Mientras, el corazón de Kakashi latía a mil por hora. ¿Debería preguntarle? Diablos ¿Porqué no? Era sólo curiosidad.

─¿Ya pensaste en quién va a ser tu danna? ─dijo él, aún sin darle la cara

La pregunta se oyó todo menos inocente. Parecía ansiosa, como un reclamo imperativo, como un ruego disimulado, como un sarcasmo cruel.

"_¡Básta, imbécil, estás perdiendo el control!"_ Se dijo, alarmado de sí mismo.

─Pensé que tal vez _tú_ podrías…

Kakashi estaba congelado. Dejó escapar la mirada más extraña que le hubiera visto ningún humano. Su corazón iba a romperle las costillas.

─¿...y-yo?

─¡NO! ¡no quise decir eso! Es que, bueno ─ahora Sakura se veía visiblemente apenada, Kakashi tardó en comprender, mientras iba sintiendo cómo lo inundaba una onda de desolación a medida que avanzaban las palabras─ quería que me ayudaras a decirle a… bueno…tú sabes que a mí me gusta Sasuke y…

─¿Aún crees amar a Sasuke? Ya deberías haberlo superado─ dijo hirientemente. Aquello lastimó a Sakura.

─Creo que ésto no fue buena idea, ya me voy.

"_Soy un idiota"_

─¡Espera, Sakura!

Kakashi sujetó la mano de su pupila con fuerza, reteniéndola como si con ella se le fuera la vida

─Discúlpame por decir eso… es sólo que… ¿en verdad… en verdad estás segura de que Sasuke es la persona a la que quieres confiarle tu virginidad?

─Sí, estoy segura, Kakashi sensei. Deja de sobreprotegerme de esa forma.

Kakashi aún la tomaba de la mano

─¿Lo amas?

─Lo amo.

En ese momento el shinobi soltó su mano poco a poco, con tristeza. 

─Entonces, haré lo que pueda

─Gracias, Kakashi sensei.

Y se fue de ahí dedicándole una sonrisa hipnótica, una sonrisa que era para él, pero pensando en el otro.

* * *

Wevón (mex): flojonazo, perezoso.

* * *

Sinceras Disculpas, gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo. Gracias a Jashin Sama y la Gran Bola de estambre que soy ocupada, pero por lo mismo, bueno... ya saben. Gracais a los que han tenido paciencia desde el principio. Agradezco en especial sus buenos deseos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por sus Reviews.

¿¿porqué no quieren a Gai?? Jajaja, prepárense para más de una sorpresa. Tuve qué cortar algunas partes, creo que el mundo aún no está listo para el capítulo que sigue, pero sorpresivamente llevo la mitad. Verán que me costó algo salir de un atolladero, pero tengo otra vez el hilo en la mano. Las fans del nejiten... tendrán lo suyo, pero deben ser excesivamente pacientes.

**Gracias por sus reviews a : **

shizuka1991 - Muren - kimi usui - Emi.Green - Sakura kunoichi no power - kuraujia-san - o.oSaKuRiTao.o - artemis - Mandragorapurple - ALenis - Loituma - Susukichan - Nekito.Tennie - Haruhi-Haruno - midory - Harlett - Kyara Athena - Reika Haiducci - Florciita-chan - Black Cronos - KAKAxPAMExNEJI - Raven The Pink Lolita - NerwenInWonderland - busu - Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon - Beastboy12325 - paula - yondaime sparrow - Mishima Arashi - x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x - Nanys


	8. Debilidades

**Debilidades**

Esa noche Hinata buscó entre los cajones un camisión de algodón de corte femenino y sugerente que permanecía escondido de los ojos de su padre; alineó las cremas corporales sobre el tocador y se deshizo prenda por prenda de su estorboso atuendo hasta quedar expuesta por completo. Frente al espejo observó su figura. Aunque algunos opinaban que era bonita, jamás se había sentido como tal. En realidad le molestaba mostrar su cuerpo a los demás, aunque todas sus líneas eran perfectas. De alguna manera siempre lograba pasar desapercibida. Aplicó los bálsamos que protegían su delicada piel de resequedades y la hacía más resistente a la vida ninja. Luego, titubeante, desdobló el camisón recordando las palabras de Tenten el día que se lo regaló.

"─_Seguro te verás muy sexy con él_

"─_pero, de todas formas nadie lo va a ver._

"─_Se trata de que tú misma te des cuenta de lo bonita que eres, no de posar para los demás"_

Tal vez ese día lo estrenaría.

O tal vez no.

Volvió a Doblar el camisón con parsimoniosa inseguridad. En lugar de eso se enfundó en unos pantalones ligeros con una camiseta de personaje impreso y se dispuso a entregarse a un pequeño ritual antes de dormir; era su secreto más vergonzoso.

Cerrada la puerta de su cuarto y metida dentro de las cobijas abrazó una almohada. Lo siguiente era concentrar una buena cantidad de chackra en sus ojos y formular unos cuantos sellos para activar el Byakugan. Ahora dirigiría la visión pura hacia el mismo lugar de siempre, enfocando y desenfocando hasta que la profundidad de campo retuviera el encuadre perfecto. Ahora lo estaba viendo.

Shino, criatura de costumbres, dormía todas las noches a cierta hora en cierta posición, siempre que estaba en la aldea. Era todo un deleite la imagen del shinobi dormido, o en vigilia; el subir y bajar acompasado el pecho firme y de músculo marcado. Ciertos días del mes, para poder conciliar el sueño, se le hacía necesario verlo completo, todo él, de punta a punta, de hueco a hueco, de bulto en bulto. El resto podía solucionarlo con los dedos índice y medio haciendo círculos sobre sí misma hasta saciarse.

Clavada la mirada en la piel blanca, Hinata recorrió furtivamente la línea completa desde la barbilla afilada y el cuello hasta el muslo, y de regreso por atrás hasta el omóplato, parando en los bordes de las partes más curvas y prohibidas; luego de nuevo hacia abajo para terminar en la otra cabeza. Quién sabe porqué pensó que sería bueno averiguar un día si alguin la ha tocado alguna vez. ¿Desde cuando Shino se había vuelto tan ─cuál era la palabra─ atractivo? Al final de lo suyo, como cada vez y aún temblando ligeramente las piernas, apagó el Byakugan con culpabilidad. Tal vez alcanzaría a despertar a tiempo para ver la erección matutina. La primera fase de sueño comenzó a generar imágenes que oscilaban entre memoria e imaginación. Antes de perder la conciencia se preguntó a sí misma cuándo le habían surgido ella estas necesidades, aferrada a una almohada que, aunque húmeda de todo aquello y de sudor, nunca correspondía a las caricias.

oOo

A las seis de la mañana en el complejo Aburame, Shino se levantó escuchando el ruido de una piedra arrojada contra la ventana, seguida de los ladridos de un perrote y los gritos de una persona bien conocida.

─¡weeeeeeeeeeey...!

Modorro, como iba, se apresuró a abrir la ventana

─¡Levantate, Cabrón!

─Kiba; no tienes porqué despertar a toda mi familia.

Como respuesta, el aludido arrojó más piedras a la ventana, una de las cuales aterrizó en la testa de su compañero.

─Me pegaste, idiota.

Kiba hizo sonar su carcajada personal. El perro ladró otra vez. Más piedras. De golpe, paró la risa.

─¡Hijo de p… tus bichos me están picando el trasero!

─No te callabas…─contestó Shino tranquilamente

Diez minutos más tarde ambos ninjas y el perro salían por la entrada norte de Konoha.

─Oi, Shino, ¿Has sabido quién está en la aldea?

─No. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

─Te interesa.

El otro se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y paró la ceja izquierda

─¿Porqué me interesa?

─Sobórname y te lo diré

El muchacho de las gafas pasó saliva y mantuvo la compostura, a toda vez que su paciencia era puesta a prueba. El otro se puso a jugar con lo que quedaba de las piedras. Ambos mantuvieron unos minutos de pacífico silencio, antes de que Kiba lo rompiera.

─Shino…

─¿qué?

─Hueles a popó

Shino respiró hondo antes de contestar.

─Enserio, Kiba, ¿Qué almorzaste hoy?

─Chisme caliente

─¿lo vas a decir o no?

─Ok, ok. Mira, Sai me contó que le contó Karín que le contó Naruto…

─¿Ajá?

─que él y Sasuke se enteraron de primera mano…

─¿Ajá?

─que Hinata…

Apenas escuchó el nombre, una vena saltona y un escalofrío estuvieron a punto de reventar la sien de Shino

─¿Que Hinata qué?

─¡Ah, no! quedamos en que me ibas a sobornar.

Casi perdiendo la paciencia, como sólo Kiba era capaz de hacer que la perdiera, el líder del equipo 8 levantó la voz.

─KIBA…

─JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Pero ¡ah claro! _"NO, yo no estoy interesado en Hinata"_ dice el señor Shino Aburame amo y señor de las arañas patonas.

A través de todas las capas de ropa seguía siendo visible el sonrojo del usuario del kikaichu. A pesar de esto, contó hasta diez repitiendo mentalmente "es solo Kiba, es sólo Kiba, es sólo Kiba…" rebuscó en su mochila y le acercó a su amigo una galleta de aspecto espectacular.

─Ten, perro, sé feliz.

─Así está mejor; ahora sí voy a hablar en serio.

─Menos mal.

─Hinata busca un danna, o mejor dicho, se lo están buscando.

Shino meditó poco, y se mesó los cabellos encrespados. El danna de Hinata, había sido un foquito rojo para Kiba y Shino desde Navidad, semanas antes de su cumpleaños dieciocho ¿a quién de los dos escogería si Kurenai sensei era, de hecho, una mujer? ¿Qué haría Hiashi al respecto?

─Su padre es quien se lo está buscando, seguramente─ razonó el Aburame

─Claaaaaaro

─¿qué más sabes?

─Galleta.

Shino sacaba otra, algo consternado. Kiba se relamió los colmillos.

─No traje tantas ¿eh? déjame algo

─Pero tú puedes tener más cuando quieras; en mi casa las mujeres no cocinan ─repuso Kiba─ y yo no sé hacer galletas.

─Por eso, ¿qué ibas a decir? ─dijo Shino, todavía con la galleta en la mano, coqueteándosela a su compañero.

Por respuesta Kiba abrió la boca y no habló hasta que el otro shinobi le puso el cúmulo de masa tostada dentro del hocico para que lo masticase.

─¡Cielossssss, qué delicia! ¡Creo que me acabo de venir!

─Me ahorraré el comentario de tu homosexualidad a ver si continúas.

─¿No serás homofóbico? Mira que se dice de algunos de nuestra generación… ¡ah! Pero eso será otro día, cuando traigas más galletas. ─Shino lo miraba compungido─ Pobre, te tengo en suspenso, ¿verdad?

─No, claro que no─ contestó Shino, en todos sus colores, desviando la mirada mientras sacaba otra galleta y se la ofrecía como que no queriendo la cosa.

─Escucha, con atención, Shino. Naruto y Sasuke vieron a Kankuro de la Arena en el bar y le sacaron que venía a visitar a Hyuga Hiashi, pero no lograron que dijera otras cosa, aunque se comportó de forma muy sospechosa. Se dice por ahí que el papá de Hinata quiere hacer tratos con la casa mayor de Suna, lo cual me enferma. ¡Nos está ignorando, Shino, a sus compañeros de equipo! tenemos más derecho que Kankuro. ¿no crees? ─Shino no contestó─ Por supuesto, como soy un buen amigo, te dejo el mizuage para ti solito. Seguro que en la Arena la han de tener todos muy chiquita…

─Te agradezco tus buenos deseos, pero no pienso entrometerme en ese asunto.

─Nooo, claro que no… ─ dijo Kiba, sarcástico.

─Por otra parte, tiene sentido lo que dices. No quedan muchos jounin nobles en Konoha. Los últimos son: Neji, con quien obviamente no la emparentarán por que es su primo, y Uchiha Sasuke, que es el último de su clan, pero que ahora mismo no está bien parado socialmente hablando….

─…Además es gay

─Eso no te consta

─Igual es gay

Ignoró el comentario y prosiguió

─La última opción que tiene Hiashi es procurar a un ninja de élite, Ahí ya puede ser cualquiera de nosotros, Yo, tú, o Yamato, Kakashi, o Sai, … o Yo.

─Dijiste "Yo" dos veces

─No, escuchaste mal.

─ De todas maneras, es más probable que primero intente liarla con el Kazekage (es más cool). Si no resulta, le va a atascar al hermano y si no, ya no sé qué haga.

─Me imagino que Hinata no sabe nada de todo esto

─Pues no, ya sabes. Ese rumor es de hombres, no creo que ninguno cante. Tal vez Karin, pero a ella casi no habla con otras mujeres. ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

─¡NO! Debemos esperar a que su padre se lo diga. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá si llega a enterarse de que su virginidad es el chisme de la aldea?

─Tienes Razón. Qué bruto soy.

Siguieron caminando. Estaba cerca el destino de su misión.

─Shino…

─¿Sí?

─Tú quieres ser el… tu sabes, de Hinata. ¿Verdad?

Shino sacó la última galleta, intentando ocultar el rostro bajo la chaqueta.

─No. Toma y no molestes.

─Lo sabía.

Y se sonrió.

oOo

Era San Lunes en el hospital de Konoha, este fenómeno que hace que el primer día hábil de la semana tenga sabor a desencanto. Sakura atendió a un civil con ciertas lesiones de un accidente de trabajo la primera mitad de la mañana, y la segunda se embutió en un tomo grueso de Patología. A medio día, Ino llegó a su cubículo arrastrando las patas y tomaron el almuerzo sin más novedad que el discurso de culpabilidad de su amiga por el conflicto de Shikamaru.

─Es la última vez que tomo

─No te creo.

─Bueno, es la última vez que tomo _tanto_.

─Más bien

─¿Y tú, cómo vas a resolver el asunto del mizuage, ya tienes un danna?

Ay esa pregunta

─No. Ni me recuerdes

─¿Qué?

Kakashi sensei era un estúpido

"_Sólo Kakashi, si no te importa"_

Kakashi…

Todo parecía que Sakura nunca sería suficientemente importante. ¿Cómo serlo, teniendo de compañeros al vengador Uchiha, y al jinchuriki del poderoso Kyubi? Las comparaciones habían sido desastrosas prácticamente toda su carrera y desde siempre. Sólo la medicina había logrado ser un estímulo para continuar y llegar a ser considerada tan buena como ellos. ¿Porqué no confiaba en su capacidad? Kakashi estaba molesto con la misión porque no la creía apta, aún después de haberse enfrentado a Sasori y muchos ninjas más. ¿Alguna vez reconocería todo su esfuerzo?

De repente, Sakura se acordó de algo.

"_Te podrá sonar lo más trillado del mundo, pero cómo has crecido."_

Lo había dicho Kakashi hace uno o dos años; no recordaba bien, pero seguía muy claro el sentimiento de haberse sentido valorada por quien era.

"_En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti"_

Recordó cómo se había lanzado a sus brazos protectores de profesor, de amigo, ¿de hermano? Si no fuera por aquella pulsación que sintió al acercarse, un hálito de escencia masculina, una mano grande y hábil jugando con su pelo, haciendo erizar el cuero cabelludo con caricias erráticas. La estampa le parecío remotamente erótica. Lo supo cuando desconoció la interacción que estaba teniendo con su sensei. Tenía qué comprobarlo; acercó sus manos a las de él, curiosamente más hermosas que otras veces, y se descubrió deseosa pero incapaz de tomarlas. Sin lograr atinar porqué este abrazo resultaba tan efervescente, paladeó todos los minutos en que permanecieron así, ambos pegados pecho con pecho, sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a poner fin a la postura. Esto tendría qué haber sido natural en cierta forma, ¿lo era? Esa noche durmió en el regazo de él por vez última, alimentando su sueño con esa fragancia reconfortante, y en lo más profundo del inconsciente, queriendo adherirse hasta lo posible a esta presencia magnética.

Hubo mañana siguiente. Las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Quizá Kakashi se hubo percatado de sus divagaciones, del latido estridente de su corazón; no por nada era considerado un genio. Quizá por semejante momento de debilidad, la juzgó como una niña que a la primera se enamora de su profesor. Nunca volvieron a abrazarse. Ella evitó desde entonces el contacto físico con Kakashi sensei; si llegaba a tenerlo, él la rechazaba sutilmente. Seguro que la consideraba poco profesional. Débil. No podía permitírselo.

Extrañaba tocarlo. Extrañaba las palmaditas en el hombro, la mano de dedos largos revolviéndole el cabello, los besos en la frente.

Ayer él la detuvo tomándola de la mano, había algo en su ojo... pero no, que Kakashi no notara su titubeo, que no le perdiera el respeto.Tal vez algún día se haría lo suficientemente fuerte para que su sensei pudiera volver a confiar. No querría decepcionarlo.

─Sakura─ interrumpió Ino sus pensamientos─ ¿Ya hablaste con Sasuke?

Sasuke… se había olvidado por completo de él

─No… aún no.

oOo

La mirada de Hyuga Hiashi, siempre se hubo conocido por su glacial compostura, pero Kankuro estaba acostumbrado a los lúgubres ojos de su hermano menor, y al genio y figura de su hermana, de manera que nunca había sido impresionable por ningún tipo de autoridad ni status. A pesar de ser el más blando de los tres hermanos, tenía su carácter. La gente de la Arena es así.

─Konbanwa, Hyuga Sama, he venido en respuesta a su atenta invitación. Lamento que mi hermano no haya podido presentarse también, así que he venido en representación de ambos.

─Konbanwa, Kankuro Sama. Entendemos que ostentando tan importante cargo el Kazekage no pueda dejar la ciudad. Mi familia y yo estamos encantados de recibirle.

─Domou Arigatou

Los empleados de la casa Hyuga trajeron el té, y ambos hombres siguieron el protocolo con incómoda cautela. Hiashi aventuró a iniciar la verdadera conversación.

─Me veo preciso, en vista a las circunstancias, a exponer en persona lo que ya he explicado en la carta que muy amablemente se dignaron a leer.

─Claro. Lo escucho.

─Como usted ya sabe, mi hija mayor, Hinata, alcanzó la mayoría de edad hace seis meses. Ella es una kunoichi de cuidado, una hija noble y pronto asumirá la cabeza del clan Hyuga. ─Kankuro escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza─ Mi familia y yo estamos conscientes de que su profesión la obliga a someterse a un rito de paso que necesita la intervención de un varón. Me estoy refiriendo al mizuage, por supuesto. Como es de esperarse, deseo dejar a la heredera del clan Hyuga ─Hiashi tomó una pausa─ en las mejores manos.

─Usted me halaga.

─De ninguna manera, Kankuro Sama, tanto usted como su hermano son considerados como dignos caballeros, de la estirpe más distinguida ─Kankuro siguió la conversación con la mirada. ─ No

obstante, y este es el asunto que más me urge exponerle, el protocolo de mi familia también tiene otra exigencia …

Un silencio incómodo atravesó la estancia

─¿Cuál es esa exigencia? Si me permite la pregunta.

─Siéntase con la libertad de preguntar. Verá; en este clan hay una tradición para proteger el honor de nuestras hijas─ la pausa que vino antes de las palabras que siguieron fue la más tensa─ Ninguna dama Hyuga puede ser tomada en su mizuage por otro hombre que no sea su marido.

Todo empezaba a cobrar un sentido escalofriante. Kankuro ahora sí estaba nervioso.

─Disculpe, Hyuga Sama, ¿me está usted ofreciendo un matrimonio arreglado?

─Sé que en estos tiempos ese término suena un poco rudo; pero quisiera que lo viera desde mi punto de vista ─Hiashi se inclinó en el suelo. ─Le estoy confiando el futuro de mi técnica de línea sucesoria, la rama principal de mi clan y el amor de mi propia hija a usted o a su Hermano, el Kazekage, porque ambos son shinobis de élite, capaces y nobles; me sentiría honrado si alguno de ustedes dos decidiera aceptar y sobre todo, comprometerse a cuidar con su vida lo más valioso que poseo.

─Nos está pidiendo asumir una responsabilidad demasiado grande, Hiashi Sama. Sólo tengo diecinueve años, Gaara tiene 18. Personalmente no me siento listo para dar un paso tan grande.

─No es necesario que el matrimonio se realice de inmediato. De momento Hinata necesita un danna, no un esposo; para ello me basta su palabra de honor. Quedarían comprometidos los años que sean necesarios para consumar el enlace.

─Igualmente es una decisión difícil.

─Yo lo sé. No espero una respuesta de inmediato. Haga saber a Gaara sama sobre mi ofrecimiento, y ambos dense el tiempo de conocer a mi hija; ella tiene buenos sentimientos, es amorosa y muy bella.

"_Ya lo creo"_ pensó Kankuro que conocía a Hinata de vista.

─Me preguntaba, Hyuga Sama ¿Qué opina su hija de todo esto?

─No pienso decírselo todavía. Tal vez te sonará extraño, ─dijo Hiashi tuteándolo confianza paternal─ pero en el fondo soy un romántico. Tengo la esperanza de que las cosas se puedan dar. No creo que sea difícil que ella se enamore, no la estoy casando con un ogro viejo y feo, después de todo.

─Eh, no, pues no─ dijo Kankuro, en su orgullo varonil. Increíble era hasta para sí mismo: lo estaba considerando ¿Y porqué no? Una prometida bonita servida en bandeja de plata, para un tipo huraño y sin novia como él, con lo raro que era hallarlas… Al fin y al cabo, Gaara ya tenía a Matsuri, dudaba que le interesara la propuesta. Hiashi lo había insinuado "tal vez podría funcionar" como leyendo sus pensamientos, la cabeza del Souke añadió:

─Mi esposa y yo también nos comprometimos de esta forma, y fuimos felices…

Y Kankuro sonrió imperceptiblemente…Todo podría ser.

oOo

* * *

**Glosario:**

_Profundidad de campo:_ (fotografía) la zona en la cual la imagen captada por la cámara es nítida, de manera que en la fotografía que se realice las personas y objetos que se encuentren dentro de esa zona aparecerán también nítidos o enfocados.

_Wey:_ hasta hace poco considerada una grosería, la palabra wey pasó al argot mexicano como signo de confianza entre individuos, y su amplio rango de significados abarca desde "idiota" hasta "sujeto" y aún "camarada" o "amigo".

_San Lunes:_ es la expresión con la que se denomina un inicio de semana con mucha, mucha flojera, y es el día que sigue después del juebeves, beviernes, sabadrinking y crudomingo. (la típica semana del ebrio).

Muchas gracias por esperar. Me he esforzado en dejar un capítulo más largo aunque viene flojo, y se salvaron… quité un pedazo que iba a poner… será para el que sigue muaaaaaajajaja. Pero bueno, para escribir este cap leí mucho ShinoHina. Les recomiendo _Company_, está en inglés, o voten por la traducción en español (compañía), POSTEEEN, RAZA, POSTEEN! para que la chica se anime y lo siga traduciendo, jejeje , si les interesa. Un saludo a ¡BRASIL! Como siempre, Gracias por los reviews a:

_Sakurass_

_SBM-AnGiE_

_katsuki-hatake-haruno93__  
_

_Nekito.Tennie__  
_

_Mishima Arashi_

_seishime_

_Arashi Shinomori__  
_

_yondaime sparrow__  
_

_midory__  
_

_Harlett__  
_

_shaina  
_

_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon_

_-agf-_

_GabrielleDeLaCroix_

_NerwenInWonderland__  
_

_Mandragorapurple__  
_

_ayame-gri__  
_

_Judiberta  
_

_Black Cronos__  
_

_FireflyDino__  
_

_Emi.Green  
_

_Alvebia__  
_

_Aninhaloka_


	9. Naufragio

**Resumen general:**

_- Sakura tiene en una semana una misión que pone en riesgo su integridad, por lo que necesita programar su mizuage ¡YA de YA!._

_- La amistad entre Sakura y Sasuke está creciendo._

_- Kakashi sufre al no poder demostrar la atracción que siente por Sakura. A ella le ocurre algo similar, pero lo reprime y lo minimiza por miedo a parecer débil_

_- Tenten cree haber tenido su mizuage con Neji._

_- Al no sentirse capaz de dar el ancho, Neji evita el contacto físico, pues parece que Gai se lució._

_- Ino se enrolló con "Shikamaru" sin saber que en realidad era Choji ejecutando un henge._

_- Temari cree que Shikamaru le fue infiel y está encabritadísima con él_

_- Kiba convenció a Hinata de espiar a Shino mientras hacía pipí. Lo vió tocándose. O.O_

_- Shino, en respuesta a ésto y sin razón aparente, besó a Hinata._

_- Hiashi Hyuga busca en los hermanos de la Arena al danna-prometido de Hinata_

_- Kankuro parece interesado en la idea._

* * *

-

-

**Naufragio**

Neji llegó a la floristería Yamanaka arrastrado por un eufórico Lee

─¡VAMOS, VAMOS, UN, DOS, UN, DOS..!

─Ok, ok, sólo deja de gritar; estás llamando mucho la atención

─LO SIENTO, NEJI, ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡UN, DOS, UN, DOS…!

La gente alrededor giraba las cabezas. Aunque el genio Hyuga estuviese acostumbrado a esta reacción, no dejaba de resultar incómodo.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos, llegaba Ino para abrir el negocio el turno de la tarde, con dos tomos de medicina bajo el brazo. Saludó respetuosamente a Neji y cordialmente a Lee, antes de colocarse detrás del mostrador.

Neji observó de pie todo el lugar sin atreverse a mover un pelo. Había demasiadas flores. Era difícil escoger de entre todas ellas las doce que le arreglaran la vida. En contraste, Lee revoloteaba de estante en estante profiriendo una retahíla de exclamaciones.

─Eh, Lee, ¿ahora a quién le llevas flores?

─Jojojojo, hoy no tengo ganas de ser rechazado, las flores son para Tenten

Ino miró de reojo a Neji, que no se había movido de su sitio. Parecía incómodo.

─Neji sempai, ¿buscabas algo en especial?

─Quizá un ramo─ respondió de manera distante

─Tengo algunos armados, en el anaquel de allá…─señaló un sitio

─Esos arreglos son no hechos para nadie en especial. Preferiría llevarle algo pensado sólo en ella.

─Un ramo completamente original.

─Sí.

─No hay problema, haremos uno. ¿Para qué ocasión es?

Neji guardó silencio

─No es ninguna ocasión en especial. Neji está siendo espontáneo.

Ino miró incrédula al aludido. Éste cruzó los brazos haciendo mueca de bochorno.

─Kyaaaaaaa! Neji, eso es tan liiiiiiindoooooooo─ explotó Ino mientras el Hyuga se hacía chiquito.

Un rato después, los tres shinobis estaban absortos en la tarea de armar el mejor de los ramos. Mientras Lee daba alaridos de furor juvenil, Ino traducía en un colorido diseño las palabras con las que Neji se expresaba, convirtiendo frases en pétalos y formas curvas.

─¡YOSH, Neji!, será perfecto─ dijo Lee

─No sé porqué me dejé convencer por ti…

─Lo que pasa es que tu llama del amor late ardientemente y en el fondo eres un cursi.

─El cursi eres tú.

De repente, una punzada en la boca del estómago hizo que Ino se detuviera. Cierta palidez impropia de su rostro se dejó percibir por los muchachos.

─¿Ino? ─preguntaron ambos shinobi

─No es nada, supongo que debo haberme comido algo por ahí que estaba caduco.

Aunque todos lo pensaron, nadie lo dijo: era más probable que su estómago resintiera la ingesta desmesurada de alcohol del fin de semana. Esa reunión y lo ocurrido, como todo chisme de Konoha, era secreto a voces.

─Bueno, sigamos con ésto, casi terminamos.

Se dejó venir un espasmo ácido de náusea e Ino sintió un mareo súbito. Lee la detuvo antes de caer.

─Llévame al baño.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura seguía en el hospital, estudiando. De la nada apareció Sai, mostrando su sonrisa default.

─Fea…

Un puño impactó en su infortunada azotea.

─A veces tu violencia me confunde, fea, hay libros que dicen que golpear a la gente es descortés, pero recientemente leí unos que sugieren que un golpe produce placer. ¿Es por eso que me golpeas?

─¿Qué tipo de libro es ese? Debió haberlo escrito un loco.

─Marqués de Sade

Sakura sudó gotota.

─Escucha, Sai, no puedes andar por ahí haciendo sólo lo que dicen los libros. Parece que no puedes diferenciar la realidad de la ficción.

─Es que a veces una situación tiene varios puntos de vista. Llegué hace poco a esa conclusión

─¡Bah! Menos mal que ya vas progresando. ¿ahora qué lees?

Sai le mostró un libro que decía "Psicología de la Violencia"

─Mejor no pregunto. ─Dijo Sakura, mosqueada

─No te preocupes, Sakura, no le diré a nadie sobre tu problema de alcoholismo, drogadicción , maltrato familiar y/o desorden obsesivo compulsivo. ─Dijo Sai, intentando sonar amigable.

─¿Quéeeeee?

─Sakura, ─dijo seriamente─ debes buscar apoyo profesional. Te avisaré cuando termine de leer el libro y si quieres puedes contarme lo que sea que te hayan hecho.

─Sai… cállate, yo no tengo nada de eso.

─Sí, ahí está la negación─ buscó entre las páginas un texto subrayado cuyo título decía "negación"

Sakura estrujó del cuello al ninja, al más puro estilo de Homero Simpson.

─…Impulsividad, agresión física… este libro debería llamarse Psicología de Sakura o Sakurología…─se rió él sólo de su chiste.

─No. Tú estás mal, yo soy una persona normal. Lo que pasa es que tú me sacas de quicio.

─"_El agresivo patológico tratará siempre de hacer sentir a su víctima culpable de sus situación y frecuentemente imponer sus ideas" _─citó Sai textualmente

─Eres imposible.

─Oye, fea. Por ahí me enteré de tu mizuage.

Sakura respiró hondo

─¿Tú cómo te enteraste de eso?

─Lo que pasa es que yo soy el que hace las ilustraciones del manual y tuve acceso a varios documentos por ahí. Varios del consejo me tienen mucha confianza.

─¡Oh! ¿Cuáles documentos? ─preguntó Sakura más interesada.

─por ejemplo, la lista de aspirantes, el catálogo de salchichas…

─¿qué diablos es el catálogo de salchichas?

─Es como le decimos a la lista de dannas aceptados. Ahí hay varios nombres. Si quieres te lo puedo pasar para que vayas escogiendo uno.

─Oh… Oye, ¿y si yo quiero a uno que no está en la lista?

─Pues sí se puede, pero es más tardado.

─Qué complicado es todo.

─No te preocupes.. Si quieres yo te puedo hacer el favor, he sido danna 4 veces─ sonrisa inocente.

─¿Tú?

─Claro, Fea. Te aseguro que trataré de ayudarte con tus sentimientos de ansiedad y depresión─ dijo Sai muy serio─ además tengo grande el pene ¿quieres verlo?─ hizo ademán de bajarse el pantalón con toda naturalidad.

─¡NO! Sai, no hagas eso... así está bien

─Sólo digo por si se te ofrece. ─dijo él en tono casual

Porrazo en la cabeza.

-

-

-

* * *

─Oye, Hinata ¿qué te ha dicho Shino desde lo del otro día? ─preguntó Tenten al caminar por la plaza principal.

─La verdad nada.

─¡Ay, no puede ser…! Pero ¿a poco no lo has notado sospechoso?

─Es más estricto en todo, si a eso te refieres. Creo que se molestó por que Kiba y yo lo espiamos

─Bueno Kiba sólo fue el autor intelectual─ Tenten se rascó el mentón─ _Demo_, nada explica porqué te besó.

─No. ¿… qué crees que sea?

─Yo diría que le gustas pero no quiere decírtelo

─¿En serio?

─Sí. Debe estar tratando de esconderlo. Pero… eso que hizo es incongruente.

─Shino kun es tan impredecible a veces…

─¡Ush! ¡Malditos hombres!

─Sí...

─¿Y Tú qué piensas de Shino?

─Creo que Shino es demasiado inteligente y, bueno, es un gran ninja. Creo que lo admiro mucho.

─¿Sólo eso?

─No lo sé. Es que nunca lo había visto de de otra forma, hasta… bueno… tú sabes.

─Hablando en confianza… ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

No hubo más respuesta que un muy elocuente sonrojo.

─Hinata ¿todavía te gusta Naruto?

─..., U-ú ltimamente n-no he pensado en eso ¿sabes?

─Y en Shino ¿has pensado?

Sonrojo. Jugueteo con las manos.

─¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él?

─No sé. Cuando estamos en una misión siempre me siento segura. Es como saber que todo va a salir bien, Shino siempre nos protege. Pero cuando estamos solos me siento rara.

─¿Rara en qué sentido?

─Me da miedo.

─¿Porqueeeeeé?

─Bueno, no miedo; siento ansias. Es difícil de poner en palabras.

─Osea que el ambiente se pone tenso.

─Hai

─Estoy segura de que le gustas. Deberías decirle algo.

─Qué miedo─ Hinata negó nerviosamente con la cabeza─ me moriría si supiera que…─se tapó la boca rápidamente.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Tenten, suspicazmente

─¡Nada, nada!

─Hm…─ gruñó la castaña, no muy convencida.

─A propósito… ¿Y Neji?

─Neji… ─suspiró Tenten desganada.

Hinata la miraba desconcertada

─P-pero, parece que se llevan bien, ¿no? En casa siempre habla de ti.

─Siempre soñé estar con él, y ser su novia es mi sueño hecho realidad, pero últimamente creo que algo nos falta. No sé si confianza o qué.

─A lo mejor es normal. Sólo llevan tres meses, ¿no?

─Tal vez sólo sea eso.

─Ya verás que sí. La próxima vez que se besen piensa en lo rico que se siente ─opinó Hinata recordando su beso con Shino. ─Sólo disfrútalo y no te preocupes.

─Ojalá pudiera…─se le escapó

─¿…cómo? ─preguntó confusa

Tenten guardó silencio.

─¿no te gusta cómo besa?

…y al fin dejó escapar su resentimiento ácidamente.

─Me encanta cómo besa, muero por que me bese otra vez, pero desde el mizuage ya nunca volvió a hacerlo.

-

-

-

* * *

_Tres meses antes._

¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué a su pequeña florecita, dulce resplandor de juventud y belleza?

"_¿Dónde estás, Neji?"_

Había sido arrastrado al lecho ceremonial sin lugar a un pero. Ahí estaba ella, esperando a su príncipe Hyuga, ilusionada como pocas veces en su vida. Lo que iba a hacer estaba fuera de toda razón.

─No Puedo, Hokage sama. No puedo hacerlo.

─Es tu deber. Y créeme, prefiero ésto a volver a mandar a una kunoichi a Sadame antes de su _mizuage_; ese lugar es horrible y… y… ya pasó demasiado tiempo, él no va a llegar. ─dijo la Godaíme alterada al extremo, sin saber si enfadarse o preocuparse.

─Tenten podrá con esa misión, mejor que extiendan el plazo de la ceremonia, se lo ruego.

Tsunade lo jaló de la solapa del chaleco, con furia.

─Si no cumples con tu obligación, la que adquiriste en el momento en que te entregaron a tus gennin, esas ancianas de allá ─Señaló dos figuras recias y ariscas detrás de la puerta del despacho─ tienen la orden de mandar traer a Jiraiya. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? Tú o ese pervertido, decide rápido.

─Pero, ella está esperando a Neji. Le romperá el corazón. No está lista para algo así; no estoy listo yo, maldita sea.

Shizune llegó con una jeringa. Inyectó a Gai con lo que parecía ser un anticonceptivo.

"_¿Dónde estás?, ¡con un carajo!"_

─Entonces, ─dijo Tsunade con determinación─ te ayudaré con algo de ninjutsu. Pon tu mano en mi hombro.

El ninja titubeó en acceder.

─¡Vamos!

─¿Va a engañarla, Hokage sama?

Tsunade hizo unos sellos y la figura de la bestia verde desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando en su lugar una réplica casi exacta de Neji Hyuga.

─¡No, maldita sea! Sólo es para ayudarla un poco a aceptar lo que va a pasar… lo mejor es que le digas la verdad, o… ─titubeó─ mejor actúa como si fueras el verdadero Neji... ─el estrés era la cara de la indecisión─ o tal vez… ¡No lo sé, caray! Tú sabrás qué hacer, es tu chica.

La tensión del momento podía cortarse con un kunai.

─El henge va a durar entre ocho y diez horas. Cuando sientas que el chakra se empieza a disipar, ven a que haga otro.

En ocasiones como esa recordaba las desventajas de ser especialista en Taijutsu. Antes de salir por la puerta que daba a un pasillo largo, Tsunade tomó del hombro a Gai.

─La estamos protegiendo, Gai. Sé que harás lo mejor. Anda, ve…. Casi lo olvidaba…─le entregó un botecillo ambarino de dos pulgadas en el cual había cinco pastillas azules de marca comercial. ─Por si te entra el pánico escénico.

─…g-gracias

En seguida, el falso Hyuga salió por la puerta. Las dos ancianas le entregaron un kimono negro de seda lustrosa.

─Cámbiese.

El jounin obedeció por inercia, entrando a una habitación cerrada, donde se retiró la malla verde, el chaleco y las pesas de las piernas, para colocarse el traje ceremonial. Estaba hecho a la medida exacta del cuerpo de Neji, por lo tanto le quedaba perfecto. Examinó el henge de Tsunade nerviosamente.

La musculatura, complexión y tono de piel eran idénticos, los rasgos faciales hubieran sido capaces de engañar al mismo Hiashi Hyuga e incluso había recordado dibujar la cicatriz de la flecha que hacía años le había atravesado el pecho de lado a lado. Tanto los colores como la proporción hacían de ese uno de los jutsus mejor realizados que Gai había visto nunca; sin embargo y con algo de temor, siguió examinando algunos detalles menos evidentes. Se desnudó por completo para notar que la hokage había dejado intactos sus propios genitales.

Gai y sus alumnos varones se habían bañado juntos varias veces. Por bueno que fuera el henge, él y Neji no eran iguales y, si Tenten se daba cuenta, de antemano podía darse por bien muerto.

Hizo el kimono sobre su cuerpo rápidamente, lo suficiente para cubrir partes estratégicas y salir corriendo con desesperación, uña entre los dientes, en busca de la godaime para arreglar "el detallito".

Apenas asomaba su nariz ─ahora recta─ por la puerta de la antesala, el par de octagenarias lo escoltaron casi a rastras por el pasillo que daba al lugar donde su alumna esperaba por ser desflorada.

─¡Hokage Sama! ─gritó en apuro─¿Y esto? ─preguntó señalando la entrepierna.

─No lo haré─ le contestó la voz de la quinta al final del corredor, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba el otro─ te puede hacer daño tanto chakra ahí ¿o quieres que te estallen las bolas?.

─¡Pero..!

Gai fue empujado hacia dentro sin remedio.

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando él entró, Tenten examinaba dos cuencos sobre una mesita, cerca a la cama. El primero contenía clara de huevo y el segundo estaba lleno a la mitad de fruta, pues en el hastío de la espera la kunoichi se había comido el resto de su contenido.

─Neji… ─dijo Ella al verlo llegar, totalmente tensa en su nerviosismo, pero con un hermoso color atravesándole las mejillas. Los ojos con los que Tenten miraba a la copia no se parecían a nada de lo que Gai hubiese visto alguna vez. Comprendió en toda la extensión de la palabra que no sólo le

gustaba el muchacho; estaba verdaderamente enamorada. ─¿porqué tardaste tanto?

_Juventud, divino tesoro_

─Tenten… con respecto a ésto…─iba a decir el otro, pero se detuvo. _"__Te prometo que él va a ser tu danna"_ se recordó diciendo.

Había tomado la decisión: Hay mentiras que se tienen qué mentir.

─Neji. Estoy nerviosa─ dijo Tenten con las manos en las mejillas

─Yo también─ contestó Gai, compungido.

─¿Y bien? ─ preguntó ella, levantándose alegremente de donde estaba.

─Pues, empecemos.

Tendría qué admitir que estaba hermosa. Su alumna ERA una mujer hermosa. La belleza de Tenten era natural, algo salvaje y juvenil. Nunca logró entender porqué Neji había puesto tantos peros en decidirse a ser su _danna_. Tal vez él buscaba un tipo de mujer más de sociedad, más snob. ¿Cómo saberlo? Pero habría qué concentrarse. Ésta era una de tantas misiones.

─Tenten. ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien o te han besado?

Tenten se ensombreció de golpe

─Neji, por favor, _ya sabes_… ─

"_¿De qué rayos está hablando?"_

─Disculpa, lo olvidé ¿me lo repites?

─¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de _eso_…?─murmuró tristemente

"_¿Qué se supone que tenga qué recordar?Demonios, ésto va mal"_

─¡NO, Tenten, espera! Es que estoy muy muy muy nervioso. Estoy diciendo puras tonterías, jajajajajaja ¿ves? Soy un idiota. ─se rascó tras la nuca en un gesto nada Neji.

Tenten lo miró como bicho raro.

─Tiene qué ser cierto porque nunca te había visto reaccionar así, hasta pareces Lee kun─ soltó una risita─ Te voy a perdonar esta vez, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ya lo sabes, como si fuera la primera vez en todo.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

─¿Vas a besarme? ─dijo Tenten como leyéndole el pensamiento

─Ok. ¿Lista?

─Hai─ Tenten apretó los puños y los párpados.

Gai se acercó poco a poco, mientras sentía que el universo entero se le iba a los pies, formando una roca a través de sus entrañas. Al mismo tiempo miró cómo la kunoichi cerró los ojos, esperando. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que tenía qué construir un momento mágico, que Tenten pudiera guardar en la memoria de su juventud para siempre.

La tomó de las manos y destrabó los puños nerviosos de la muchacha. Sintió una textura suave y jugó con sus dedos. Cautelosamente se acercó a ella hasta casi desaparcer la distancia entre los dos. Las manos le sudaban y tuvo qué secarlas, antes de tomarla de la cabeza, y acariciar las mejillas doradas de Tenten. Ahí estaba ella, su cara exquisita entre sus manos, apoyando las manos en su pecho, latiendo con ansiedad, y él… él… tan sólo…

Paró el tiempo y la distancia entre sus cuerpos, se borraron los nombres, las edades. Sus labios conectaron como dos piezas perfectas fundiéndose al instante. Tenten respondía a su beso de manera natural con pequeños suspiros alternando probadas cada vez más osadas. Él paró en seco. No le pareció normal sentir esta comodidad, y peor aún: su entrepierna estaba hinchándose.

─Espera

─¿huh? ─preguntó ella en un jadeo

─Hay dos formas de hacer esto. Te puedo dar primero la teoría o la práctica. ¿Qué prefieres?

─La Práctica.

─Bien.

Era obvio: Tenten detestaba la teoría. Conocía a esta kunoichi desde pequeña. Él la había formado, sabía mejor que nadie cómo enseñarle. Éste pensamiento lo excitó insanamente y por una fracción de segundo se dejó ir a sus labios con decisión.

─Wow, Neji─ murmuró entre respiraciones.

Ella se aferró a su nuca enredando los dedos en sus cabellos largos y empezó a mover la cadera contra la suya. Sintió un bulto y se separó abruptamente. La copia de Neji se sonrojó.

─Lo siento ─dijo ella tapándose la cara─ Supongo que tenía qué "conocer a tu amiguito" tarde o temprano.

─Sí, bueno, eso pasa cuando haces las cosas bien.

─¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

El shinobi iba a levantar el pulgar en un acto reflejo que tenía demasiado arraigado, pero pudo detenerse a tiempo, enlazando los dedos de ambas manos.

─Tienes talento─ contestó al fin, sonriendo.

─¡Wiiiiiiii! ─Dijo Tenten levantando las manos en señal de victoria, para luego romper en una risita nerviosa.

Ésta vez su _danna_ rió con ella, francamente, y la miró con dulzura paternal.

─Ay, Tenten, tú no cambias.

La kunoichi siguió riendo armoniosamente. El hombre la levantó en vilo, apretándola contra su pecho. Después la dejó caer en la cama, como si fuera una niña, y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. La risa de Tenten sonaba clara y limpia como la de una chiquilla. Le pedía que parara, mientras daba sacudidas que hicieron que su kimono y mechones de su cabello se revolvieran. "Neji" se colocó encima de ella protectoramente, apoyado con los codos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella apenas había terminado de reir y estaba tomando aire ruidosamente.

─Te voy a enseñar los tipos de besos

Ella lo miró a lo blanco de su pupila. Él se inclinó, rosando con ella la punta de la nariz.

─Éste es el número uno, con la punta de la nariz, Ahora tú.

Tenten lo imitó. Después el shinobi le dio un beso sencillo y seco en los labios.

─dos…

Ella lo besó igual. En seguida él le dio un beso igual de seco, pero más largo que el anterior

─tres…

Y así sucesivamente fueron alternando, desde las maniobras más inocentes hasta, poco a poco, ir sintiendo que la intimidad entre ellos crecía. Al final realizanban aquellos movimientos húmedos y profundamente eróticos con la lengua, revolviendo el cabello del otro y cazando suspiros con la boca. Cuando terminaron la lista del pergamino, Tenten recibía las penetradas de la lengua de su _danna_ aferrada a su cuello; ambos compartían la respiración intermitente que ponía de manifiesto un deseo menos didáctico.

Tenten moría por saber qué seguía en el programa, aunque lo intuyó. Tomó la iniciativa y le soltó un lengüetazo en el cuello. El hombre sintió durante ese trayecto un placer casi doloroso y se puso rígido.

"_Tenten, ya no sé cómo manejar ésto_" pensó

Ella le besaba rumbo sur, recorriéndole la piel blanca, hacia abajo, al pecho. Cuando Gai sintió la lengua en el pezón derecho dejó salir una exclamación ronca. La Kunoichi se abría paso a través del kimono negro. Él la detuvo.

─Tenten…

─¿qué ocurre?

─Lo que estás haciendo está teniendo consecuencias. ─advirtió Gai, todavía intentando recuperar el aire.

─¿Osea que te prendo? Kyaaaa, soy genial. ─Comentó cerrando el puño con autosuficiencia, todavía colgada de su cuello.

"_Ay, condenada chiquilla"_ Gai se rió internamente. Por reflejo, le alborotó el pelo como a un cachorro.

─La regla de oro en la seducción es: "No hagas a tu enemigo lo que no quieras que te haga a ti".─ le dijo él, sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos. ─No debes provocar a un shinobi si no es absolutamente necesario o no estas dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

─ Entonces ¿no tenía qué haber hecho eso?

─Depende.

─¿De qué?

─De qué es lo que quieres obtener con ello.

"_A ti"_ Pensó Tenten, desconociendo la envergadura de su petición.

─Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

─Pueeeeees─ dijo Gai; se rascó la nuca─ veamos: aquí en el manual dice que antes de aprender a dar placer debes conocerlo tú misma.

─Uy, ¿osea que…?

El falso Hyuga la contempló con los ojos opalinos, sin saber cómo responderle.

─¿Te sientes cómoda como para que… te toque?

La muchacha asintió, pero enrojeció más que en todo el rato.

─Ok. Mira, hay cuatro etapas de la excitación. Te voy a enseñar a diferenciarlas y más adelante sacar provecho de este conocimiento.

─Va. ─ dijo ella.

Él crujió los puños teatralmente.

─Va.

Gai la atrajo nuevamente y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

─¿cómo te hace sentir eso?

─Bien

Ahora la besó, en la forma siete, catorce y quince. Al mismo tiempo le acarició la espalda y los costados. Ésta vez le habló al oído.

─Avísame cuando sientas ganas de algo más fuerte.

─Ok.─ contestó ella, en un tonito simpático

Tenten se dejó hacer. El Shinobi ahora se concentraba en la tarea de despertarle sensaciones.

─¿quieres que ponga música? ─le preguntó al oído entre susurros. Ella ni siquiera respondió.

Gai hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Tenten le detuvo por la cintura.

─No te vayas.

Conmovido por esta declaración, pero con culpabilidad, intensificó los besos y ella respondió repegándose a él, e intentando penetrar de nuevo el kimono negro.

─Etapa uno.

El Shinobi dejó que Tenten hiciera lo que quisiera. Pronto se encontró despojado de la parte superior de su atuendo y sin conciencia de nada más que Tenten encima suyo besando, mordiendo, explorando. En este momento estaba ido y no pensó lo que hacía cuando le arrancó el obi de un tirón, dejando al descubierto parte de los pechos de su alumna. Reaccionó la conciencia. ¿Había sido demasiado brusco? Ella le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y los aquellos muy duros.

Por algunos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. El danna esperó alguna reacción de parte de su compañera, quien solo le miraba a los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Cuando ella le tomó las manos supo que podía continuar.

Temblando como principiante, Gai retiró la parte de arriba de la yukata de Tenten. Se secó en la cama las manos, que le sudaban de ansiedad, y con sumo cuidado las fue acercando a los senos, palpándolos muy delicadamente, acariciándolos con devoción. Tenten respiraba profundamente y echaba la cabeza y los hombros hacia atrás, exhibiéndose ante él. Su compañero se acercó para abrazarla y sentir el contacto de los pechos desnudos; ambos se estremecieron ante este hecho. Así permanecieron un rato, respirando uno en el cuello del otro, abrazados. Él besó su cuello lentamente y empezó a trazar la ruta hacia abajo.

Tenten jamás había sentido algo tan agradable. Las sensaciones de aquella lengua paladeando sus puntas estaban haciéndola perder el juicio. Sentirse descubierta era doblemente excitante. Jamás imaginó que Neji tuviera tanta destreza ¿no se suponía que él también era primerizo? No por nada era el genio Hyuga…

"Neji" viajaba más abajo, desde el vientre hasta su centro, que encontró hinchado, húmedo y extremadamente sensible. Con cuidado separó ambas piernas y comenzó una caricia continua y tortuosa. Aquí empezaron los gemidos más agudos de ella.

Tenten no pudo soportarlo y se levantó de golpe, arrojándose sobre él. Le abrió el traje y lo dejó expuesto con la criatura erguida a lo más. Gai se sobresaltó, ya no sabía si de excitación o de pánico.

En su tamaño y en su color, era la única parte donde seguía siendo él mismo. Lo peor de todo era el maldito lunar marrón, del tamaño de una moneda que tenía en la base. Tenten miraba todo esto con detenimiento.

─No me veas, Tenten─ suplicó.

La kunoichi hizo caso omiso y empezó a tocar. Gai se sentía confundido y asustado, pero extasiado. Ya no podía hacer nada. En un intento por recuperar el control de la situación, la levantó y se hizo de sus labios, besándola con desespero y terror, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella se movió como buscándolo.

─Neji, lo quiero ya.

Gai se dio cuenta de que, como en toda ceremonia de mizuage, había llegado el punto de no retorno, donde la propia situación exigía que llevase a cabo la tarea que había venido a realizar. Era inútil dejar de lado su instinto de maestro: Estaba siendo testigo de cómo la adolescente que entrenó se estaba convirtiendo en mujer con el correr de los segundos, y por obra de sus manos. Se preguntaba si merecía ser el testigo de este acontecimiento y al pasar los meses habría de replantearse este cuestionamiento una y otra vez, como reclamo al aire, a menudo flagelándose con una respuesta negativa.

Pero en ese mismo instante el éxtasis de Tenten demostraba una cosa completamente distinta. Ella simplemente recordaría la experiencia más mágica de su vida al lado de su amor platónico de la infancia: el bello Neji Hyuga, abrazándola, amándola.

Gai tenía ganas de llorar. Hizo todo lo posible por que Tenten no viera sus lágrimas. Más sagrada que el loto oculto, la puerta más difícil de abrir se le mostraba. Lento como cadencia, se abríó paso entre la humedad. Ahí quedó su niña, su inocencia, su pasado. Ahí quedaron la cordura y la tranquilidad, perdidos para siempre en ese mar.

-

-

-

* * *

Fans del Nejiten, yo sé que me quieren colgar de un árbol, pero tengan en cuenta una cosa: las cosas buenas de la vida no son fáciles, y si Neji y Tenten superan éste problema van a ser inseparables.

¡Chihuahua! ¿porqué no quieren a Gai? Espero haber podido compartir mi visión de las cosas y hayan disfrutado ese lemon (de alguna manera), verán que tengo fijación por las Lolitas. Colega, es tu castigo por no dejar a a Neji y Tenten retozar en santa paz antes de mi actualización, juar juar juar (no te creas, amiga XD, cuelga ese 3 días y 4 noches pronto).

Saludo especial a la pandita original, Judith, por servir de fuente de cursilerías para mi historia. Mérito que se esté chutando este fanfic sin siquiera haber visto Naruto, también tú Janineo, aunque te pierdas con los "poderes" y demás cosas raras.

Por último un agradecimiento a Midory por Betear este capítulo.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

_katsuki-hatake-haruno93 ∙ weasleyisa ∙ pauli-nejiten_

_Diosa Luna ∙ animehearts ∙ L.Lawliet_

_Reika Haiducci ∙ Amelie ∙ Kireiko Ami_

_Shulee.Chan ∙ JuDitHsItA ∙ marieta88_

_Emi.Green ∙ midory ∙ clover potter_

_Mandragorapurple__ ∙ yondaime sparrow__ ∙ Moony33_

_Katsura-chan Uchina__ ∙ Muren__ ∙ Mishima Arashi_

_XiO-chan__ ∙ NerwenInWonderland__ ∙ Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon_

_Black Cronos__ ∙ Alvebia__ ∙ nekito.tennie_

_Harlett__ ∙ katsuki-hatake-haruno93__ ∙ sada-nyu_

_LadySc -Maaya-__ ∙ jessy moon 15__ ∙ NaraVillbs__ ∙ mc_

-


	10. Enseñando y Aprendiendo

**Enseñando y Aprendiendo**

-

─Ino…

Cuando Chöji entró a su habitación, ella se veía algo pálida.

─Choji kun. Qué bueno que vienes.

─¿Estás enferma?

─Naaa, sólo estoy indigesta.

─No me gusta la cara que tienes.

Se acercó a ella y la muchacha buscó el abrazo de amigo fiel que Choji bien sabía darle.

─¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Ella asintió.

─¿Crees que Shikamaru se enoje conmigo?

─Entonces son ciertos los rumores…

─¿Qué has escuchado?

─Hablaste de más con tus amigas. Estabas ebria y Temari supo cosas que no debía saber. El resto… cada quien inventa una versión distinta. ─Choji le acarició la espalda─ ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

─Estabamos contando intimidades. Me preguntaron con quién había sido mi primera vez… y yo les dije lo que pasó en la misión del llano incendiado.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, en el cual Choji colapsó internamente sin demostrar la más mínima señal. Ino se dejó caer en su regazo. De repente rompió el silencio preguntando:

─¿Y si Shikamaru corta con Temari?

El solo planteamiento provocó que ambos se sintieran culpables. Él mucho más que ella.

─No sé. ¿Tú quieres que ellos terminen?

─Me gustaría, pero… te juro que no lo dije a propósito.

─Eso quiere decir que sigues pensando en Shikamaru ─suspiró para sí mismo─ Tal vez una parte de ti sí quería decirlo.

Lo que en realidad se preguntaba Choji era qué le iba a decir Shikamaru a Temari. ¿La verdad? Ojalá fuese cierto, de esa manera la única que no sabría nada sería Ino. Con un poco de suerte terminaría olvidando al ninja sombra; fin de la historia. Mientras pensaba éstas cosas, ella tuvo un desvanecimiento.

─¿Estás bien, Ino?

─Me siento algo mareada. Diablos, y mañana tengo misión temprano…

─¿Con quién vas a ir?

─Con Shino

─Mejor te llevo con la Hokage para que te revise.

─No te preocupes, Choji…

─No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti.

Le dio un beso en la frente, procurando oler discretamente la fragancia que emanaba, y la levantó en vilo.

─No es necesario que me cargues.

─Ie. No quisiera que te marearas al caminar. Déjate consentir.

Ino hizo eso mismo. Hacía unos días que parecía tener fatiga crónica.

Tsunade se había quedado hasta tarde bebiendo, para variar; pero todavía estaba consciente cuando Choji llegó con Ino en brazos, a eso de las siete y media de la noche.

─Hola, muchachos, ¿qué hacen por aquí a esta hora?

─Hokage sama, Ino está enferma.

─¿Cómo te sientes? Mañana tienes misión.

─Nada, sólo una indigestión

Tsunade la escrutó con la mirada.

─Te ves mal ¿Segura que no quieres que te examine?

─Examínela, Hokage sama, me preocupa

─Choji kun…

─Vamos, Ino, no te hagas de rogar.

Ino se acercó y la médico le hizo un exámen de rutina mientras le hacía unas preguntas.

─¿Qué síntomas tienes?

─Mareo, náusea, vómito.

─Traes la presión baja. ¿Desvanecimientos?

─Hace unos quince minutos se me estaba cayendo en su casa

─¡Choji!

─¿Gases?

─Sí

La hokage notó que Ino presentaba una molestia en los senos al auscultarla.

─Choji, ¿puedes permitirnos un momento?

─No importa, que se quede.

─¿Segura?

─Sí. No hay problema.

─Te he notado decaída. ¿Hace cuánto?

─Llevo varios días así, más de una semana, creo. Ni lo había notado, pero ahora qué lo menciona sí he andado baja de energía.

─De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo fue tu último período?

─Hace como más de un mes, pero es normal, yo soy muy irregular… ¿porqué?

─¿Has tenido relaciones sin protección?

Ino recordó la famosa misión del llano en llamas, Shikamaru, lo que hicieron….

─Sí, una vez.

Tsunade no dijo nada, pero sacó del botiquín una jeringa.

─Voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre, sólo para descartar posibilidades.

─¿De qué? ─preguntó Ino sospechando la respuesta. Choji observaba la escena jugando con sus pulgares. Tsunade la miró seriamente.

─Podrías estar embarazada.

─Esperemos que no

─Esperemos. ─Dijo la Hokage, mientras la pinchaba. ─Dale esto a Shizune, dile que lo necesito en una hora.

Ino llevó su muestra a Shizune, que se encargó de lo propio. Una hora y quince minutos después llegó el resultado, Tsunade ceñuda, Ino asustada y Choji escondiendo la ansiedad tras una fachada impasible.

─¿Quién lo lee primero? ─Preguntó Tsunade

Ino extendió la mano y leyó. Conforme avanzaban las letras parecía hundirse más en sí misma. Finalmente suspiró y le pasó el papel a Choji, quien después de leerlo dejó escapar un ruidoso"¡Oh!" mientras dejaba caer involuntariamente el sobre.

Tsunade recogió el resultado del suelo y lo leyó, con el seño muy fruncido.

─Preferiría que no fueras a la misión de mañana. Dile a Hinata que te reemplace.

Ino se abrazó a sí misma, trastabilló y cayó en brazos de Choji, inconsciente.

-

-

-

Kakashi miró el libro sobre la mesa de la salita, y el libro le devolvió la mirada. Ya no quería leerlo otra vez. Bueno, en realidad sí que se moría de ganas; pero, a sabiendas de que su lectura iba a recordarle a Sakura otra vez, prefirió dejarlo en santa paz. Sin embargo, la presencia del impreso le hizo recordar que le había prometido un favor.

Por supuesto, recordaba que Gai había logrado hacer de celestino con Neji y Tenten, hecho que siempre le asombró. Cuando le preguntó qué había hecho, Gai le contó una parte de la historia.

─¿Qué cómo hice que Neji y Tenten terminaran juntos? JAJAJAJAJA. Vaya, mi eterno rival ha decidido competir una vez más, ahora por ver quién une la pareja más _cute._

─Ahora no, Gai.

─Vaya que la tienes difícil con ese Uchiha… aunque, claro, ¡¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD TODO LO PUEDE!!

─Espero que esta vez tengas razón.

─Mira, cuando Tenten y Neji empezaron, él era igual de emo que tu alumno. Bueno, casi─Se rascó la cabeza.

─¿Tenten lo escogió?

─Sí. A ella le gustaba mi apuesto aprendiz desde muy joven. Cuando Tenten tuvo ocasión de hacer su mizuage lo tomó como la mejor de las oportunidades

─Y Sakura hace lo mismo. ─suspiró─¿Cómo fue exactamente que se lo planteaste a Neji?

-

-

-

Un año atrás. Campo de entrenamiento número cinco. Ocho de la mañana.

─¡VAMOS, MUCHACHOS! El primero que haga sus cien lagartijas se gana esta barrita de cereal.

─¡YOSH! ─Secundó Lee

Los otros dos miembros del equipo se miraron de reojo, con fastidio.

─¿Cómo es que pretende sobornarnos con eso, sensei? ─preguntó intimidante Neji

─No es el premio lo que cuenta, sino el reto.

─¡YOSH, GAI SENSEI!

─Vamos, Neji ¿O dejarás que Lee te gane? ─Lo picó el jounin

─Nunca.

Lee terminó primero, por muy poca diferencia sobre los demás. Gai propuso un ejercicio de parejas y dejó a propósito que Lee entrenara con Tenten.

─Neji

─Sensei

─Hay un asunto importante del que quiero hablarte.

Neji alzó la ceja

─¿De qué se trata?

─De Tenten

Neji disimuló su perplejidad detrás de los ojos blancos.

─¿qué tiene qué ver Tenten?

─Bueno, er…─Para Gai plantear este asunto era algo embarazoso, pero se lo había prometido a su florecita─ ¿Sabes que toda kunoichi necesita ser instruida en ciertas artes, verdad? No sé cómo explicarme. ¿Conoces el cuento de las abejitas y las florecitas?

─Sensei, con todo respeto, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

─Tenten necesita entrenar…

─Ya lo creo

"_Qué cínico" _pensó Gai

─Pero no es un entrenamiento cualquiera. Va a necesitar entrenar con alguien de mucha confianza y amplio criterio. Y creo que conozco a la persona indicada.

─Supongo que se refiere a mí

Gai levantó el pulgar.

─Exactamente. ─Sonrisa centellante

─Hay algo que no entiendo todavía. ¿porqué Yo y no Lee… o Usted mismo?

─No es tan sencillo, hay una serie de… requisitos que, de nosotros tres, eres el único que cumple todos.

─¿Cómo cuáles?

Gai jugó con los pulgares, sudó, hizo caras y sonidos guturales antes de responder.

─Tiene qué ser un jounnin

─Con eso quedamos usted y yo, creo.

─Tiene qué ser…

─¿Sí?

─Bueno de nosotros dos yo no soy muy buena opción que digamos; es que… mira, tal vez si te digo de qué se trata me entiendas…

─Escucho.

Hubi un silencio incómodo después del que Gai profirió una serie de sonidos ininteligibles. Al final sacó un pergamino.

Neji tomó el pergamino, lo abrió, lo leyó.

--

_**Mizuage de Konoha**_

**Guía de apoyo para el Danna**

--

La cara le cambió a un color rojo vivo

--

_**Contenido:**_

_Unidad 1: Teoría del Sexo_

--

Decidió que tenía suficiente para hacerse una idea

─¿…y-yo? ¿con Tenten?

Gai profirió un sonido gutural a modo de respuesta

─Pero yo soy vir… quiero decir… no estoy calificado para esto…─volvió a decir, visiblemente abochornado.

─Pero ¿quién más? ─dijo Gai─ Tú eres de su edad, eres mono, te tiene confianza y sabes que Tenten no socializa mucho.

─Pero…

─Neji, si no hay candidato la regla es que su _danna_ sea yo mismo. ¿Te imaginas… yo… con ella?

─¡¿En serio?!

Gai asintió, cruzando los brazos, con la cara de todos los colores.

─Caray, no sé. Necesito pensarlo. ¿Puedo llevarme el pergamino?

─Em… claro

-

-

-

Kakashi escuchó el relato con el seño fruncido. No era tan mala estrategia. Decirle a Sasuke que lo hiciera como un favor para evadir él mismo la responsabilidad.

─¿Y funcionó?

─Sí, pero no de inmediato. A Neji le tomó seis meses decidirse

─¿Tanto?

─Que tengas suerte con Sasuke, eterno rival.

Y se fue.

-

-

-

Con paso aparentemente despreocupado, Kakashi buscó a Sasuke hasta que lo encontró reparando un edificio en el gigantesco complejo que los Uchiha solían ocupar.

─Nas, Sasuke kun

─Kakashi sensei, qué inesperado verlo por aquí

─¿Dandole mantenimiento al viejo edificio de la familia?

─Ojalá algún día este lugar volviera a ser ocupado por mi clan, aunque ahora lo veo sumamente difícil.

─¿Porqué?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Kakashi respetó su silencio.

─¿Y cómo has estado? ─Preguntó el copy nin, rompiendo el hielo

─Adaptándome, supongo.

─Sí, te he notado más comunicativo que nunca

─Uno madura

─Me da gusto

Otra vez se quedaron callados. Al fin que ninguno era hombre de muchas palabras.

─¿Has visto qué guapa se ha puesto Sakura? ─volvió a hablar Kakashi

─Etto…─ Sasuke se mostró algo extrañado─ Sí, supongo

─¿No te gusta?

─…

─...?

─Sakura es una gran amiga.

─En ese caso, tal vez no te moleste hacerle a tu amiga un… favor.

Sasuke respondió con un "hn" en tono interrogativo.

─Te lo diré sin rodeos, Sasuke. Sakura tiene una misión muy pronto en el pueblo de Sadame. Seguramente sabes cómo están las cosas por allá y sabes más o menos el tipo de misión que es. Pero Sakura aún es virgen. Tsunade le va a hacer el mizuage y, lógicamente va a necesitar un _danna_. ¿Le harías ese favor?

─¿Yo?

─Sí, tú.

─¿cuándo?

─Antes de que termine la semana.

─¿Porqué yo?

─Porque en tí es en quien más confía.

─¿Qué hay de Usted y de Naruto? ¿Y Sai? Sea más sincero conmigo Kakashi sensei. ¿Sakura sigue enamorada de mí?

Silencio incómodo.

─Vaya que eres directo. Mira no sé qué es exactamente lo que Sakura sienta por ti, y mi intención no es discutirlo, pero el hecho es que ella prefiere específicamente que tú seas quien la ayude y mi pregunta es ¿Lo harás?

─El problema es que ella puede ilusionarse si accedo.

─No la subestimes tanto, ella también ha madurado.

─¿Sería un buen amigo si la expusiera a ese riesgo?

─¿Serías un buen amigo si te negaras a hacerle un favor tan grande?

Por cuarta vez, ambos hombres permanecieron callados.

─Está bien, lo haré. Pero que conste que lo hago sólo porque lo pide mi mejor amiga.

─¿No te atrae ni siquiera un poco?

Sasuke pensó su respuesta.

─Tal vez, incluso estoy seguro de que en otras circunstancias así sería. Pero hay ciertas cosas que… simplemente lo hacen imposible.

─Está bien. No te molestaré más con eso. Me conformo con que accedas.

Kakashi le entregó un pergamino con el contenido para el danna.

─Mientras arreglamos los trámites estúdialo bien y pónganse de acuerdo con la fecha. Recuerda, el tiempo es importante.

─Está bien. Eso haré.

El copy ninja desapareció con un puff.

"_Ya está. Eso fue todo. Espero que Sakura se lo tome de la mejor forma"_

En el fondo y aunque le doliera, supo, era mejor así.

-

-

-

Frente a casa de Sakura, dudó en hacer sonar la puerta. Por suerte, ella misma le abrió y se evitó el incómodo saludo a los padres.

─Ohayo, Kakashi.

─Te tengo noticias─ dijo éste, con el ojito sonriente.

─¿En serio?

─Ya tenemos a tu danna.

─¿Sasuke kun?

Kakashi asintió

─¡Wow! Es increíble, en serio que no me lo creo.

─Pues así es.

─¿Será que le gusto?

Kakashi la miró tristemente. ¿Le diría la verdad?

─Será mejor que no pienses en eso. Recuerda, es un entrenamiento. Tómalo como tal.

─Está bien. ─Dijo Sakura en pose de adulto─ Soy una profesional y no dejaré que mis sentimientos interfieran.

─Mucho mejor. ─dijo Kakashi, complacido en apariencia─ ahora conviene que corras de inmediato a hacer ese trámite, no vaya a ser que los viejos dinosaurios del consejo te pongan alguna traba.

─Tienes mucha razón─ comentó tocándose el mentón en gesto meditabundo.

─Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro.

─Espera, sensei…

El shinobi, que ya estaba de espaldas para irse, detuvo en seco la postura. Sakura tomó un poco nerviosa su antebrazo y lo oprimió ligeramente, sintiendo sus músculos fibrosos, imprimiendo a su vez el calor de su tacto. Ambos se miraron enrarecidamente.

─Gracias, Kakashi.

─No me lo agradezcas─ contestó secamente

Sakura permaneció de pie sin atreverse a añadir nada más. Kakashi le acarició la cabeza, dubitativo.

─Anda, vete a hacer eso. ─dijo.

─Sí, jeje ¿qué harás tú?

─Lo mismo de siempre─ dijo Kakashi riendo y sacó el viejo volumen del Icha Icha

Kakashi se esfumó en el aire. Una hoja del libro, la más desgastada, cayó al suelo.

"_Ésta debe ser su parte favorita. Se ve que la ha leído mucho."_

Sakura la recogió con curiosidad y se la guardó discretamente.

-

-

-

En la comodidad de su habitación, Sakura se decidió a leer la página que se había desprendido de la célebre publicación. Creyó estar preparada para leer cualquier cosa, pero se equivocó.

"_(…)detrás de un escritorio. Sin embargo no podía evitar que su miembro se abultara al pensar una y otra vez en su alumna, la hermosa Sa__tsuki. En ese momento comprendió que su obsesión se acercaba alarmantemente hacia la locura._

_Una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento_

─_Sensei…_

─_Satsuki… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_La muchacha lo miró de una manera indescriptible._

─_Hay algo importante que necesito decirte_

─_¿Sí? ¿qué es?_

─_Te amo, sensei…_

_El hombre se sobresaltó._

─_Pero nuestra relación es imposible, nosotros no podemos…_

_Ella lo besó, no pudo menos que corresponder._

_A final de cuentas, ella recién había dejado de ser una niña. Ansiaba tenerla, y más cuando ella se lo pidió sin ninguna reserva._

─_Sensei, enséñame tu amor… tómame ahora mismo._

─_Pero es incorrecto, soy tu profesor… no podemos…_

─_¿porqué no?_

_¿Y porqué no? Ambos se amaban contra todas las leyes de lo moral. Lo sabían._

─_Satsuki, no puedo negarlo por más tiempo...yo también te amo, pero temo lo que pueda suceder._

─_No importa, Kamui Sensei…soy tan feliz de escucharlo no sabes cuánto._

_La abrazó, con esa mezcla de miedo y pasión que brindaba el momento._

─_Disculpame por lo que voy a hacerte, Satsuki, ya no puedo soportarlo…_

_Él le mostró su virilidad, pegándola contra el juvenil y curvilíneo cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera su enormidad latiente. Atrancó la puerta y tomó por asalto sus labios, sus caderas. Ella se dejó hacer al sentir la tibieza de unas diestras manos haciendo vibrar todos sus rincones de placer (…)"_

El resto del texto era más descriptivo. Después de dicha lectura Sakura guardó la hoja en un cajón. Las últimas líneas le dejaron una sensación inquietante.

"_(…) porque a pesar de la edad, y aunque él era el responsable de su aprendizaje, la amaba como sólo un hombre puede amar a una mujer."_

-

-

-

Esa mañana Hinata había despertado de un humor algo lascivo. Menos mal que la misión de último momento le darían la oportunidad de quemar sus ímpetus a fuerza de golpes los siguientes días. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la oficina de la Hokage encontró a Shino.

─Sh… Shino kun…─dijo tartamudeando.

El ninja se limitó a hacer una seña como saludo.

─Bien, ya que están los dos aquí, les explicaré en qué consiste la misión. El cliente necesita que busquen al secuestrador de su hija. No se tiene mucha más información que la que está en el folder, así que les pido que lo lean detenidamente─ dijo Tsunade

Ambos comenzaron a leer el legajo. Como sólo había una copia, tuvieron que situarse uno junto al otro para leer el texto al mismo tiempo, no sin cierta tensión al rozarse mutuamente.

─¿Alguna duda?

─No, Hokage sama─ dijo Shino con seriedad. Hinata dio a entender lo mismo con un gesto de cabeza.

─Bien, entonces partan ahora mismo.

-

-

-

El camino fue incómodo, pero cargado de cierta y sabrosa tensión no resuelta. Hinata y Shino se limitaron a los monosílabos debido a sus respectivas personalidades. Su conversación durante la misión consistió en tácticas y tecnicismos; al final, después de dos días de evasivas la misión concluyó con éxito y en tiempo récord.

Cansados, procedieron a instalar el último campamento antes de volver a Konoha. Hinata se dispuso a preparar comida y Shino se alejó hacia unos arbustos.

─¿A dónde vas, Shino?

─Supongo que ya no tiene ningún caso ocultártelo. Voy a descargar tanto mi vejiga como mis tensiones. ¿Vas a mirar otra vez? ─ preguntó con ese misterioso tono suyo.

─Etto… no, si no quieres. ─dijo Hinata, mustia.

Shino no dijo nada. Se replegó al arbusto más cercano y se bajó el pantalón con descaro. Hinata no pudo menos que quedarse estática, no sabiendo si mirar con el mismo cinismo o voltear hacia otro lado como buena niña.

Escogió lo segundo por respeto, y siguió poniendo su atención en lo que ambos iban a cenar, pero de todas formas alcanzaba a escuchar los jadeos mal disimulados que resultaban de la tarea manual de Shino.

Al poco tiempo el Shinobi regresó, y tras lavarse las manos se sirvió su parte para comer en absoluto silencio.

Hinata, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, declaró en un hilillo de voz:

─Eso que hiciste… ¿Es un justu? ¿lo aprendiste solo por tu cuenta o te lo enseñaron?

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y tardó en responder.

─Es un justu muy sencillo. Jiraya Sama me lo enseñó una vez.

Dudó en hacerlo, pero, de repente, Hinata lo dijo.

─Enséñame a hacer eso.

Shino casi se atraganta.

─¿enseñarte?

Hinata miró al piso, sonrojada.

─Si

─¿quieres que te enseñe?

─L-lo usas p-para l-liberar la tensión y limpiar el chackra, ¿n-no es así?

─Sí, te diste cuenta, pero…¿Es en serio?

─Y-yo también… soy m-muy nerviosa. Creo q-que me serviría.

En efecto, Hinata estaba diciendo la verdad. Era muy nerviosa. Quizá su interés por la técnica que ejecutaba era genuino, como genuino era su deseo de ayudarla. Aunque no por eso el hecho dejaba de ser perturbador.

─Bueno, esto… recuéstate─ dijo él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar neutral.

Hinata obedeció poniendo su cuerpo blando, mientras Shino delicadamente pasó su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda, para colocarla a un lado suyo, sobre la hierba. Con todo profesionalismo Shino habló

─Necesitas controlar el chakra que se va a formar en tus partes bajas. Vas a concentrar todo lo que puedas. ¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él alzó su mano izquierda y con cierta vacilación la dirigió al pantalón de Hinata. Ella notó su mano temblando cuando empezó a sobarla por encima de la tela. No se movió, pero al sentir la excitación aproximarse miró a su líder de equipo sonrojándose, mientras representaba su papel de experto.

La voz gruesa se escuchó vacilante cuando dijo:

─¿Lo sientes? Se está formando.

─Hai

La tela bajo sus dedos se sentía húmeda. Shino detuvo su movimiento, para sorpresa de su compañera, que lo miró intensamente y con cara de desconcierto. Aventuró un par de dedos dentro del pantalón y Hinata no lo detuvo. Con los nervios en su mano izquierda hechos nudo buscó debajo hasta encontrar la humedad de sus pliegues y empezó una caricia suave y lenta.

Hinata emitió un suspiro al sentir el dedo frotando sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Shino notó cómo ella se volvía más fluída y se hinchaba, haciendo esfuerzos por reprimir una respiración agitada y ciertos sonidos por demás excitantes.

El resultado de sus acciones le dio confianza para continuar buscando movimientos que poco a poco se iban haciendo más profundos. En sus brazos de esa forma, Hinata se veía más frágil que nunca y mucho más hermosa. Le estaba permitiendo a él tocar sus partes más íntimas, era tan vulnerable en sus manos…

Dios, no debía excitarse. Hinata le había pedido su ayuda y él debía brindársela con el respeto que se merecía.

Inconscientemente, Shino estaba abrazando a Hinata con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos se movían con ternura y pasión entremezclados. Ella se abrazó de él y crispó los puños en su abrigo, ahogando sus gemidos en la dureza de su pecho. Shino apretó el abrazo y su movimiento se hizo más intenso y rápido.

Todos los sonidos que Hinata intentó reprimir alimentaban su ego. Por un instante olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y pensó como hombre y no como ninja. Deseó escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre. Deseaba que fuera solamente suya, tomarla, besarla, gritarle que lo amara. Se obligó a ser frío. Volvió a hablarle.

─¿Cómo te encuentras?

─B..bien─ respondió ella en un hilo de aire

─Cuando lo sientas venir vas a retener todo el chakra. No lo dejes ir.

Ella escuchaba obedientemente a su líder. Su profunda voz la hacía elevar sus sensaciones hasta el límite. Quería que siguiera hablando. Shino seguía moviéndose y mojando los dedos en su intimidad a una velocidad enloquecedora.

De repente sintió que entraba en ella uno de sus dedos largos. Fue cuando dejó escapar la voz en un grito.

─¡Shino..!

Escuchar esto fue demasiado para él. Se perdió en los aromas de Hinata y de súbito sintió los espasmos de su compañera, las contracciones en los músculos de su interior y la mano que agarró la suya para que se detuviera. El maravilloso placer de Hinata había llegado a su culmen y su brillo la hacía ver como una diosa.

─No lo sueltes. No dejes que se escape. ─Hinata respiraba agitadamente─ Lo estás haciendo bien, deja que fluya y limpie todo tu cuerpo. Así… ─ella se iba serenando─ tranquila.

Hinata abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, su chakra se había limpiado y estaba llena de energía. Los síntomas del cansancio y el estrés se habían ido, los raspones ya casi habían desaparecido.

─¿lo hice bien? ─preguntó tímidamente

Shino asintió con la cabeza.

─¿y yo? ─preguntó muy bajito

Ella, se roborizó más, si era posible, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

─Eres muy buen maestro.

─Gracias.

A lo mejor era buen pretexto para escogerlo de su _danna_… eso si es que su querido padre no le salía con alguna chingadera.

El resto del viaje no se dirigieron la palabra, pero era un silencio que denotaba complicidad.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

Holas a todos, Feliz Navidad, aquí mi regalo atrasado, comentándoles que ando sin chamba y sin novio, para bien o para mal. Aparte de mis mejores amigas, una se va de niñera y la otra no me habla, pero bueno, pinche pavo, ojalá nada malo te suceda, porque si no, moveré cielo mar y tierra para que los malvados reciban su castigo ¡YOSH!

Sin embargo la verdad es que me encuentro muy contenta, ahora me dedicaré más a lo mío en lugar de andarme peleando con la láser.

Con respecto al GaiTen, me llevo una agradable sorpresa al ver que los comentarios son 50% a favor y 50% en contra (excluyendo a los que no opinaron nada). Osea que dentro de todo, sí gustó. Vamos les digo que Gai también puede ser sexy. Ni hablar, promesas son promesas… a ver qué diablos hago. Si buscan en mi deviant (omtatelo) hay una foto de gaiten hecha por mua. Tambien aparece si le ponen gaiten en el buscador (es la misma de mi profile, pero versión extendida)

Por último, las invito a que lean la fumada que escribí para el torneo de **La espada y la pluma**. Pueden acceder a la primera parte, que viene a ser la intro desde mi profile (en fanfic se llama **Paper Fangirl**), que por sí mismo y como one shot está chistosín; y por ahí del 3 de enero la segunda parte se va a publicar en otro enlace, busquen al usuario que se llama **Maravillante** y ahí está el torneo, publicado como un fanfic llamado **_Toreno de OC la Espada y la Pluma_**. Ahi para las que gusten apoyarme, postear, echar porras, opinar, etc. A ver qué tal me va jejejeje.

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

Agente del Yosh

KAKAxPAMExNEJI

henmon

Lookita

Grayse

Kusubana-yoru

tsuki-airen

shaina  
Midory

Mishima Arashi

ginna

sada-nyu

PolinSeneka

kissy_moon

NerwenInWonderland

vanesa

Vistoria

Galy

Pavo Traicionero

Trinity17

x-MiSaO-x

Diosa Luna

katsuki-hatake-haruno93

weasleyisa


	11. Arreglar las cosas

Por mera precaución, y con eso de que actualizo cada _venida_ de obispo (y luego que ellos son célibes… ay qué chiste tan malo); considero pertinente recordar los puntos más importantes de la historia:

El mizuage de Tenten, ya saben… Gai. XD Ino embarazada y tanto ella como Temari desconocen que era Choji. Sasuke ya dijo que sí se apuntaba de danna para sakura, pero como que sin muchas ganas. Y ps Shino y Hinata… llevándose de maravilla jajajajaja.

Sin más preámbulo, su Chap y mil gracias por la espera, niñas n.n

Dedicado a Agente del Yosh y a mis compañeras del Templo de Gai ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Arreglar las cosas**

**-**

Sasuke caminaba a la mañana siguiente rumbo a casa de Sakura, llevando consigo el manual que le dio Kakashi. En el camino se encontró con Naruto

─Oi, Teme, ¿qué traes ahí?

─Nada

─¿es de tu nueva misión? ¡DEJAME VEEEEER!

─Basta

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una mirada que decía "Quítate, Soquete". Mientras más se lo negaba, con mayor insistencia el otro intentaba alcanzar el pergamino. Al fin terminó arrebatándoselo y empezó a leerlo justo en el momento en que llegaba Rock Lee, armado con un lindo botón de rosa.

─¡Naruto kun!

─¡Cejotas! No lo vas a creer MIRA LO QUE TIENE EL TEME-TTEBAYO.

Sasuke no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, así que sólo cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos apelando a su siempre típico y autodefensivo gesto de fastidio. Por su parte, Naruto cada vez pelaba más los ojos al leer los contenidos del mizuage de Konoha

─Esto parece escrito por el Ero sennin… hasta me parece haber visto algo así en el último Icha Icha. ─decía rascándose la cabeza. Por otra parte Lee se preguntaba algo más obvio.

─¿Vas a ser danna, Sasuke kun?

─¡EH, SI ES CIERTO! ─gritaba Naruto haciendo escándalo─¿Tú porqué traes eso, Sasuke?

─No es de tu incumbencia.

─Vamos, Teme, no te hagas el interesante─ Naruto le picaba las costillas, denotando complicidad.

─…

─¿SIIIIII?

─…

─EL MARICA DE SASUKE VA A SER DANNA ¡QUÉ IMPRESIÓN!

─Cállate, Dobe.

Lee no sabía si irse o quedarse. Se quedó ahí parado preguntándose si su flor no iba a llegar en un momento inoportuno. Casi a la par de sus pensamientos, Naruto volvió a acordarse de su presencia

─Hey, cejotas, ¿Para quién es la rosa?

─Es para Sakura-san, aunque supongo que si le pidió a Sasuke que fuera su danna debe ser porque sigue enamorada de él.

─¿Y tú cómo supiste eso? ─Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido

─bueno, Sasuke kun, no es que lo sepa, pero es lo más lógico.

─Vaya, cejotas, eres muy listo a pesar de esa cara de sonso que tienes. ─Dijo el ninja rubio

De repente, Naruto acabó de digerir la información

─Un momento ¡¡¡SAKURA CHAN VA A TENER MIZUAGE-TTEBAYO!!!

Lee se hizo bolita en el suelo, con una nube kafkiana lloviendo sobre su cabeza

─¿Porqué a mí nunca me toman en cuenta para esas cosas?

Y a Sasuke, también lo asaltó una idea

─Lee ¿A ti te gusta Sakura, verdad?

─Pues … sí─ contestó Lee, dubitativo.

─Tienes toda la razón ¿Porqué no mejor TÚ eres su danna?

─Hey, Teme, en ese caso también YO puedo serlo…─Intervino Naruto

─No. ─Gruñó Sasuke

─¿Porqué no? ─Preguntó Naruto

Sasuke se quedó callado unos momentos antes de responder.

─Porque no confío en ti. Eres un pervertido y le puedes pegar algo.

─¿No quieres ser danna? ─preguntó ahora Lee, cada vez más extrañado de la súbita camaradería del Uchiha.

─Lo que pasa es que Sakura está, como bien dices, ilusionada conmigo. Creo que esto le va a hacer mucho daño.

─De todas formas no se puede hacer gran cosa mientras ella te lo haya pedido a ti─ apuntó el cejón

─Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto. Mientras necesitas empezar el trámite. Consigue el manual y dile a Tsunade que te ponga en lista para que te capaciten lo antes que se pueda.

─¿Crees que funcione?

─No lo sé, pero hay qué intentar.

─Hey, Teme ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? ─Dijo Naruto irritado─

Sasuke ignoró a Naruto

─Lee, mejor ve tú por delante. Cuando te hayas ido llegaré yo y haré labor de convencimiento. Llévale la rosa, pero no seas tan obvio, pórtate natural. No le gusta que actúes como si estuvieras urgido.

─¡OSU! ¡Gracias Sasuke kun!

Lee se retiró en dirección a la casa de Sakura emanando la llama de la juventud por cada poro de su ser. En su lugar se quedó Naruto de piedra, mirando al Uchiha con rencor.

─Eres un mal amigo Sasuke…

El aludido no dijo nada, sólo asumió su conocido silencio, restándole importancia al comentario.

─Sabes que desde hace mucho me gusta Sakura. Nunca le hablas a nadie y ahora llega El Cejotas y de la nada, tan tranquilamente le das consejos y hasta le quieres ceder tu lugar con ella. A mí nunca me has ayudado ni nada. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Sasuke continuó escuchando estoicamente

─Creí que éramos amigos

─Escuchame, Naruto. No creo que sea buena idea que tú hagas de danna. Las cosas se pueden complicar mucho…

─¿Y tú quien eres para decidir eso? No se te ha quitado ese maldito orgullo que tienes, maldito.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y no contestó.

─¡Traidor!

Naruto había pronunciado la palabra prohibida. Sasuke lo miró con intensidad tragándose el insulto.

Naruto se fue enojado, aunque más en el fondo, intrigado.

-

-

-

A pocos días de su anterior visita, de nuevo entrando por la puerta principal de Konoha, Kankuro de la Arena regresaba para su misión doble. La primera había sido un asunto de la embajadora, quien le había pedido de favor que la reemplazara, para no encontrarse con Shikamaru.

Por lo general, cuando Temari le pedía a Kankuro un favor como ese solía negarse; sin embargo, en este caso visitar a la Hoja le daba la oportunidad de buscar a Hinata y probar qué tan bien podía llevarse con ella.

A su llegada esperaba Shikamaru, extrañado de verlo a él y no a la kunoichi.

─¿Y Temari?

─Vengo en su lugar─ contestó secamente

Por supuesto, todo hermano siente celos del novio de su hermana. Pero cuando se sabe que él la ha hecho llorar, aún sin saber la causa, es un hecho natural sentir deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Por su parte, Shikamaru detectó la inusual frialdad de su colega y se preguntó qué era lo que él sabía.

Caminaron en incómodo silencio hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

─¿Y ella?─le dirigió Shikamaru─¿ya no piensa venir?

─Dijo que no quiere verte. Escucha, Nara, si por casualidad me entero de que le hiciste algo, te juro que personalmente me encargaré de arrancarte las pelotas y hacer que te las tragues.

─Hay muchos chismes en la aldea, pero te sugiero que si vas a creer todo lo que oyes o juzgar lo que no sabes te metas ésto por el culo─ le respondió, mostrándole un kunai.

─ Tengo asuntos qué atender que no te incumben. Preferiría que, a partir de ahora, no me acompañes.

─Por mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero avísale a Tsunade sama.

Kankuro entró y empezó a caminar por los corredores. A un costado, por una puerta entreabierta alcanzó a escuchar un trozo de conversación entre Shizune e Ino.

─¿Voy a engordar, Shiz?¿Qué hago para no engordar?

─Mira, va a ser normal que subas entre doce y catorce kilos; lo único que tienes qué hacer es cuidar no pasarte de esa cantidad y comer una dieta balanceada; mira, tengo una aquí─ Se escuchó el sonido de cajones y papeles

─Desearía no estar embarazada

─Ay, mujer. No sé qué decirte. ¿Y el padre? ¿No te está apoyando?

─¿Shikamaru? Ni se lo he dicho, no sé qué voy a hacer.

"_¿Nara?"_

Kankuro estaba seguro de haber escuchado perfectamente. Ahora entendía porqué su hermana quería triturar al infeliz… y no la culpaba, ahora él tenía deseos de hacer lo mismo.

No pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación porque de inmediato un ninja lo escoltó hacia la oficina, donde realizó las gestiones que le ocupaban. Aproximadamente unas cuatro horas. Saliendo él, entraban Lee y Sasuke Uchiha; se saludaron de vista. Ya casi era hora de la comida.

Al salir del edificio se riñó a sí mismo por pedirle a Shikamaru irse. Ahora no podría sacarle los intestinos. Pero ni hablar, al fin de cuentas ese tema era muy delicado y debería primero hablarlo con Temari… ¿o no?…

(Inserte aquí la risa malévola de inner Kankuro)

Estos eran sus pensamientos cuando llegó a tocar la puerta de la mansión Hyuga. Un sirviente lo hizo pasar a la recepción, donde esperaba Hiashi para invitarlo a comer con su familia.

En la sala esperaba una de las hijas del Souke. Coincidía con lo que recordaba: blanca, ojos blancos, pelo largo, bonita como ella sola…

─Etto… hola─ saludó tímidamente el joven shinobi

─Hola. ─Contestó la chica, de forma seca y aburrida.

─Errm… Qué bien está el clima, ¿verdad?

─No realmente.

─Bueno... etto, si lo comparas con Suna…. Allá hace mucho calor, tú sabes…

─Supongo. ─la chica bostezó y miró hacia cualquier lado.

─Eres Hinata, ¿nee?

─Hanabi.

─Ah, ok. Disculpa. ─contestó tranquilamente perdiendo toda galanura.

─No importa. Por cierto, si vas a intentar ligarte a mi hermana no seas tan puñetas.

Kankuro respondió enojado.

─¡¿Qué dices?!

─Te dije puñetas.

─¡En ese caso tú... Hiashi sama, qué gusto verle!

─Kankuro san, un gusto.

Reverencias protocolarias.

─Veo que ya conociste a mi hija Hanabi.

─¡Oh, sí! ¡Hablábamos del clima! ─ contestó la aludida, mordaz.

─En ese caso sólo hace falta que llegue Hinata.

Hinata llegó a la casa con un invitado: Shino.

─Otoosan, Buenas Tardes

Hanabi miró a la pareja, suspicaz. Más reverencias. Hiashi maldijo su mala suerte y saludó a Shino con educación, esperando a ver si se iba solo o bien a encontrar el momento para correrlo sutilmente. Kankuro vio a Hinata y se sintió pequeño, pequeñito, y mas viéndola llegar acompañada.

─Hinata. Qué bueno que llegas a tiempo para la comida _familiar_─ dijo la cabeza del souke, con énfasis a la última palabra.

─Hai. T-Traje a Shino kun… espero qu-que n–no te importe. ─comentó ella, como siempre algo intimidada por la voz de su padre.

─No, Hina, en realidad debo irme. En mi casa me están esperando también. Ohayo, Hiashi Sama.─ Shino, siendo perceptivo del ambiente y un muchacho bien educado, entendió el mensaje y se fue decorosamente, aunque la presencia de Kankuro le caía como piedra en el hígado

Nada personal, pero ya se las olía.

Al retirarse, el ninja Aburame miró de reojo a Kankuro con esa mirada inexpresiva que era tan suya. El ninja de Suna se sintió el doble de nervioso y fuera de lugar.

Comían en silencio. Hiashi intentó estimular la conversación entre su hija mayor y el shinobi de la arena.

─Kankuro, san. Es una pena que no haya podido venir su hermana. Aunque eso nos da la oportunidad de conocerlo a usted más a fondo.

─Sí…

El marionetista no era un gran conversador. De tanto en tanto miraba a Hinata de reojo, ruborizándose. _"Esto va a ser difícil"_ Pensó Hiashi. _"No me equivoqué. Es un Puñetas_" pensó Hanabi.

─¿Qué tal está el clima de Suna? ─Preguntó ahora el mayor

─Igual que siempre… calor seco.

─Tal vez deberíamos ir de vez en cuando, ya saben, sólo para cambiar de aire. ¿No crees, Hinata?

"_Ay, Papá, estás siendo muy obvio"_ se dijo Hanabi

─H-hai─ respondió la aludida, por default.

La hermana menor no decía nada, sólo miraba a todos, rodando lo ojos. Al final todos terminaron.

─Debo retirarme. Te quedas en tu casa, hijo. Hanabi… necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Hanabi se fue detrás de su padre, no sin antes dedicarle a Kankuro una sutil mirada de desaprobación. Kankuro le regresó la mirada. Los dos shinobi quedaron solos, en silencio.

─Etto…¿Qué tal te ha ido con las misiones, Hinata?

─B-bién. ¿Y t-tú?

─Bien también.

Por eso Kankuro no tenía novia. Se consideraba seguro de sí mismo hasta que una chica bonita lo sacaba de foco.

─Y bueno… esto… er… ¿tienes novio? ─Soltó el ninja directamente

Hinata enrojeció.

─humm… no

─Qué raro. Eres muy bonita.

Hinata enrojeció más. Y Kankuro también.

─huh ¿d-de veras lo crees?

─em… sí

─Ah… g-gracias…

─jeje…

─Etto…

─…

─…

─¿E-eres n-ervioso, verdad?

─Um.. no. Bueno, sí pero no. Es que…

─Y-yo también.

Ambos miraron al piso.

─Vamos a… digo… ¿me… acompañas a… dar una vuelta? ─Invitó Kankuro

─¿Eh? Oh… etto… b-bueno…─contestó hinata, la que no sabe decir que no. Y tampoco es que recibiera muchas invitaciones a salir, tal vez ... quién sabe

─¿En serio? ─Kankuro sonrió apenado

─H-hai.

-

-

-

─¡GAI SENSEI!

─¡LEE!

─¡GAI SENSEI!

─LEE

Etcétera.

─¡GAI SENSEI!, Tengo una noticia maravillosa

─¿Qué sucede, mi adorable y joven pupilo?

─Uchiha san se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con Sakura San

La cara de Gai, siendo tan transparente, no tenía comparación con nada. Algo tenía Haruno Sakura que traía locos a sus amigos, Kakashi y como siempre Lee. ¿Y ahora qué rayos sucedía?

─¿Uchiha Sasuke?

─Sí, Gai sensei.

La pregunta era un poco tonta si uno se pone a pensar. Después de todo, sólo quedaba un Uchiha vivo. Lee le contó el extraño comportamiento del susodicho, para gran sorpresa del ninja mayor.

─Entonces ¡DEBES PONER TODO TU ESFUERZO, LEE, Y ASÍ CONQUISTRÁS EL CORAZÓN DE TENTEN!

─Querrá decir, "de Sakura"

─Tienes razón. Se me cruzaron los cables. JEJEJEJEJE─ Se rascó tras la cabeza.

─¡YOSH, GAI SENSEI!

─¡LEE!

─¡GAI SENSEI!

─¡LEE!

Y Así un buen rato.

-

-

-

La próxima vez que Kakashi se encontró con Gai recibió dos noticias.

─¡Eterno rival, te tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala! ¿Cuál quieres primero, la buena o la mala?

─La mala.

─La mala es que ahora, no me preguntes cómo, pero Lee está preparándose para ser danna de Haruno San. Me temo que ahora yo lo tengo qué apoyar a él. Ya sabes…

─¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo rayos se metió Lee en esto?

─ A eso voy. La buena es que Sasuke Uchiha está buscando la manera de no participar en el mizuage, y al parecer por eso está intentando que mi alumno lo suplante. Eso significa que aún tienes una pequeña posibilidad─ pulgar arriba─ aunque, ¡claro! El adorable Lee también tendrá su chance al fin…─la mirada brillosa, puño en alto, los dientes centellando.

─¿Esa es la buena? Pero ya le había prometido a Sakura que Sasuke sería… ¿y ahora qué haré?

─Kakashi,─ el cejón le puso la mano en el hombro, ahora muy serio.─ te daré un último consejo: Deja que todo siga su curso y no hagas promesas como esa ni intentes cosas raras o te vas a arrepentir.

─Gai, te juro que cada vez me asustas más. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que tú no me has dicho.

─¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NOOO ¿CÓMO CREES?! Yo no guardo ningún secreto─ Rió exageradamente y corrió hacia el horizonte.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Atardecer en el Local del Ichikaru. Choji comía solo, más por compulsión que por gusto. De repente notó por mera casualidad que no estaba solo. A pocos metros de su lado se sentó Uchiha Sasuke, en completo silencio, y lo más interesante de todo: venía a comer ramen... solo

─Ohio, Sasuke kun ─Saludó Teuchi, el dueño. ─¿Y Naruto? Me extraña no verlos juntos...

El Uchiha no contestó. Sólo se hundió en un asiento, deprimido, y pidió un tazón de ramen.

─Pero qué cara traen, muchachos─comentó el hombre─ hoy sí que vienen los dos muy apachurrados. ¿Mal de amores?

─Sí, algo así─ contestó Chouji

─Hmp. ─hizo escuchar el otro.

─Eso pensé. ¡Miso Ramen para la uno! ─ gritó a su hija─ A ver, hijos. Cuéntenme qué les sucede. ¿Están enamorados?

Ambos movieron la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo monótonamente. Sasuke más discretamente que el otro.

─¿Y son correspondidos?

Ahora, los dos movieron la cabeza negativamente. De reojo, Choji miró a Sasuke.

─¡AH! Recuerdo cuando tenía su edad. A mí me gustaba una chica muy hermosa, el problema era que tenía novio… ─Empezó a relatar con nostalgia─ Recuerdo que cada vez que ella lo mencionaba me ponía tan celoso…

─Sé lo que es eso─ suspiró Choji, ido.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y la servilleta con los puños.

─Es tan raro comer solo…

Rodó una lágrima.

-

-

-

Puesta de sol por la ventana de Tenten. En el jarrón tras varios días, las rosas regalo de Neji, las que tan cuidadosamente había escogido para que fueran hermosas y únicas, morían. En un sofá los enamorados compartían momentos en inocua compañía, una plática superflua o cosas por el estilo. Tenten estaba algo más apagada y los dos sabían porqué.

El día que Neji le regaló el ramo, él y Lee habían planeado un cena. Hanabi había ayudado a preparar un platillo exótico y delicioso. Incluso habían instalado en uno de los jardines de la casa Hyuga una mesita adornada con pétalos de rosa y velas. Tenten brincó de alegría. Neji fue el príncipe perfecto, aquel que había sido educado en la familia más influyente de Konoha. Y Tenten fue Tenten; alegre, y llena de vida. El plan funcionó como debía funcionar y contentísima por las atenciones de su amor se le lanzó al cuello para besar sus labios…

El miedo volvió a asaltarlo. En el último momento, como todas las veces, él apartó la cara. El ramo perfecto, la cena perfecta y el momento perfecto, arruinados por la falta del beso perfecto. Todo se resumía en un rotundo fracaso.

Después de cenar la llevó a su casa en silencio. Ella sintiéndose rechazada; él, como un completo idiota.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder. Ese día Neji iba a romper sus barreras. Tenía qué tomar el riesgo, por Tenten.

Ella desapareció un momento para preparar té. Él de repente tomó un impulso y se lo pensó. Se hizo todos los cuestionamientos que le rondaban la cabeza desde el principio de todo el problema:

_¿Tenten me ama?_

_¿Podré satisfacerla?_

_¿Será feliz conmigo?_

_¿y si se enamoró del impostor?_

_¿podré borrar la mancha?_

_¿Acaso Él es mejor que yo?_

Oprimió el puño. Tenten regresaba desde adentro de la cocina. La mirada que filtraron sus ojos era casi tan fiera como el byakugan, mientras perforaba la mirada marrón de ella, en busca de la respuesta a alguna de estas preguntas.

─Neji…¿sucede algo?

─Lo arreglaré ahora mismo…

Tal vez pasó un minuto. Caminó hacia la kunoichi amenazadoramente y la arrinconó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Sin saber qué hacer, se agarró de los hombros de Tenten estrujándolos con algo de brusquedad. Escuchó a su novia quejarse, pero los nervios le habían trabado los nudillos.

─¡Cuidado, me lastimas!

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Nunca más de nuevo.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero la besó.

El beso de Neji era inexperto. Se notaba que estaba dado con ganas, pero había humedad y presión en los lugares incorrectos. Brusco, pero demasiado mecánico para considerarse apasionado; demasiado pensado. Era un beso imposible viniendo de una boca que la había enseñado a besar.

Algo _no_ estaba bien.

Aunque… había pasado tanto tiempo que a lo mejor simplemente se le había olvidado cómo se hacen las cosas. A lo mejor necesitaban un tiempo para volverse a acoplar.

"_Sí, eso debe ser"_

Neji, que recién había descubierto lo temerario que podía llegar a ser, se envalentonó y persistió con mayor voracidad.

─Hey, calma, parece que me quieres comer─ Dijo Tenten, riendo pícara, jugando con la larga cabellera castaña de Neji

─Por supuesto.

Ella tomó la iniciativa, intentando buscar el camino trazado de antemano. Ella no quiso presionarlo a mucho. Se limitó a maniobras un tanto cuanto inocentes. Saboreó sus labios. Eran perfectos, aunque… el sabor ligeramente distinto, más ácido; y esta torpeza era _cute_ en cierta forma, pues hablaba de lo nervioso que debía estar. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser raro.

Neji sintió la descarga de los labios de Tenten, y siendo primerizo como era empezó a sentir estallar el pecho, como liberando de golpe una tensión. Empezó a aventurar maniobras más arriesgadas… lengua hambrienta sobre cuello dorado.

Tenten se había convertido en algo muy valioso para él. En este momento sólo deseaba una cosa y era fundirse con ella, hacerla suya como debía haber sido en un principio. Simplemente era demasiado doloroso pensar en otro teniéndola. Y de entre todos, _él_.

Frunció el seño. Se apretó más contra ella y se trabó, al borde de la lágrima. Rozó sus pechos sin saber que hacer, con el antojo de apretarlos, mientras hundía la cabeza en la cara de una sorprendida kunoichi.

─¿Qué pasa, Neji? ─Dijo la kunoichi asustándose un poco

─Quiero tomarte.

─¿Qué?

─Quiero penetrarte─ Suplicó con voz trémula sobre su mejilla.

La iniciativa de Neji era algo que no se debía desaprovechar, después de tanto tiempo de negativas de su parte. Aunque ella todavía no estuviera físicamente lista para iniciar, la frase tan fuerte y dicha con tal vehemencia era sumamente estimulante. Le tomó las manos y las besó.

─Hazme todo lo que quieras.

Para Neji esas palabras fueron dinamita. A decir verdad estaba el doble de aterrado que la última vez, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, había demasiadas cosas en juego. Tenten notó su duda.

─No tengas miedo. _Lo haces delicioso,_ mi amor. ─dijo seductora

El shinobi enfureció con ese comentario. Paró en seco unos instantes. Con una parsimonia que daba escalofrío, empezó a desnudar a Tenten. A ritmo constante y tacto de máquina retiraba prenda por prenda. Por cada pensamiento venenoso salía un botón o se desataba una correa.

Y ahí estaba ella, por completo a su merced.

─¿Te gustó mucho aquella vez? ─le preguntó, helando más de lo posible los ojos blancos

─Demasiado─ contestó ella, disimulando la extrañeza que le causaba este tono.

Bufando como toro, y con los ojos fieros se arrancó el yukata. Tenten miró unas extrañas pulgadas por fracciones de segundo antes de que una estocada intentara invadirla.

─Ten cuidado, espera…

Tenten tuvo qué guiarlo porque, en su torpeza, no atinaba donde debía. Tamaño equivocado, tacto equivocado … algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

─Mía… mía…─reclamó Neji, con dolor y con furor.

Ella sintió una dureza, un empujón y una ligera molestia. Él se movía con una viva emoción y coraje, intentando dejar su escencia en todos los rincones.

─mía… mía… mía…

Tenten lo recibía intentando aguantar el dolor, por amor. A menos de un minuto su pareja se había petrificado sobre su vientre, rodeándole con sus brazos musculosos, lloriqueando disimuladamente.

─Neji…

─No.. no te muevas…

Él la abrazó muy fuerte y ella le acarició la espalda y el cabello.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Perdóname… es que… me voy─ gimió él, derrotado.

Neji se estremeció; luego lloró amargamentey maldijo.

─Perdon…. Perdón… perdón…

─Hey, pandita, no te desanimes… es la primera vez que pasa.

Él contuvo el llanto de coraje.

─No sé qué pasó…

─Ya… pandita…

Tenten inmediatamente formó unos sellos y expulsó los sobrantes de su cuerpo mediante un jutsu de control natal. Luego, algo pensativa, se volvió a Neji, aferrándose a su espalda.

─-Neji, déjame ver una cosa…

La kunoichi se acercó vacilante e inspeccionó meticulosamente el miembro del Hyuga. Tamaño color, forma, textura…

─¿Y el lunar?

─¿Cuál?

─El que tenías

Neji abrió los ojos. Esto no podía ser cierto. A ninguno de los dos le fallaba la memoria: un lunar como ese a nadie le pasaba desapercibido, aunque fuese de una ojeada en el baño de hombres.

Tenten empezó a respirar muy fuerte.

─Porfavor… explícame porqué no tienes el lunar.

─Me lo quité.

─¡Ay no puede ser! No me mientas. No _lo_ tienes igual. Nada lo es.

Permanecieron en silenciosa tensión unos minutos. Ella empezó a temblar de la tensión.

─Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Quién de los dos es Neji Hyuga?

Desolado, respondió.

─Yo.

─¿Y Quién era el otro?

─No sé─ mintió ─yo no estaba presente. Mi misión… se retrasó mucho… y…

─Vete. ─Le dijo sin más

─Tenten… de veras, yo…

─LÁRGATE.

─Te juro que yo no quería que…

─¡QUE TE LARGUES!

-

-

-

**Continuará.

* * *

**

Y bueno, pasando como siempre a los comentarios post historia. Han sido tres…. no esperan, enero, febrero, marxo , abril… ¡cinco mesos! Oh, por dios. Esta vez me excedí. Si alguien está leyendo esto de primera vez le sugeriría que lo pusiera en su lista de seguimiento para que le llegue la conti por mail. En serio, gracias por ser tan pacientes. Les juro que aunque me tome una vida este fic continuará !

Nuevas, que inicié mi propio negocio jajajaja. (y pensar que cuando empecé a escribir esto apenas iba como en sexto semestre) Estoy a nada de que me aprueben la tesis. Por ahora correcciones y más correcciones. Llevo como 100 – n % Odio a la ULSA.

Y si alguien leyó Paper Fangirl, ahí si tenemos muchas nuevas, vamos ya en el cuarto chap y cada uno es de unas 25 cuartillas, osea mucho material por leer. Lo confieso, le he puesto a ese fanfic mucho más de mí. En realidad vacié mi alma en él. Claro, es un poco latoso accesar, ya que en mi profile sólo viene el prólogo, y por políticas de no publico todo junto. ¿Cómo acceder a él?

El inicio de la Historia está en mi profile directamente. Luego viene lo latoso. Busquen en mis historias favoritas la que se llama **Torneo de OCs: La Pluma y la Espada » by Maravillante**. Lo que sucede es que los capítulos de Paper Fangirl son parte de un torneo, como bien especifica el título, en el que los autores competimos y el mejor fanfic en cada "pelea" gana, y termina siendo la historia verdadera. Verán que la historia tiene chingomil capítulos (peleas de muchos autores). Pueden chutarse todas las peleas de todos o sólo escoger en las pestañas los capítulos que tienen Shel vs Alguien, osea mi personaje. Por lo general mi fanfic empieza a la segunda mitad de la página (la primer mitad es un fanfic de otro autor.

Y bueno, si no les da hueva todo esto y quieren ver porqué Mizuage no se actualiza, ahí lo tienen jejeje. Les aseguro que al menos está de cotorreo.

_**Gracias por los reviews a:**_

_mka1509 | eisen-maiden | Karina Natsumi | tsuki-airen | Corsaria_

_Aliciajm | Parisad de Ithilien | Sifu Sihaya | Harlett | tenten_

_Diosa Luna | sada-nyu | Ono-sugg | Vistoria | Hatake Nabiki_

_NerwenInWonderland | Midory | | animehearts | Galy_

_Alvebia | nOhemii | Tsunade25 | x-MiSaO-x | Mishima Arashi_

_PolinSeneka | | Lookita | Kusubana Yoru_


End file.
